IF ONLY
by WildPatronus
Summary: Que ce passe t-il quand Hermione découvre qu'elle est préfete et qu'elle doit partagé une salle commune avec 3 autres élèves dont le célèbre Drago Malfoy ? Quand Ron joue avec les sentiments d'Hermione ? Quand Drago accepte de faire une mission mystérieuse mais surtout quand Hermione reçoit des lettres de menaces anonymes ?La réponse ce trouve ici ,dans cette fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ! Voici ma première Fanfiction ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaiera !**

 **Notes :Les phrases en gras sont celles de ma moldue "moi" :P**

 **Celles en italiques signifie que les passages sont soit tirés du livre/film ou qu'il s'agit d'un passage important .**

 **je pense que cette fiction aura 3 tomes (parties) et qu'une partie fait ...45-50 chapitres ! Voilà !n'oubliez pas les retweets !**

 **Allez c'est partito !**

* * *

IF ONLY :PROLOGUE

Hermione Granger , jeune fille de 15 ans (presque 16) avec des yeux bruns et de longs cheveux bruns. Elle va bientôt être en 6ème année à Gryffondor donc à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie où elle avait la réputation d'être une fille coincé et une mademoiselle je-sais-tout. Mais désormais c'était finit ,elle se l'était elle même dit , elle n'allait plus être coincée et laisser rugir la lionne qui vivait en elle .Parce qu'elle avait remarqué que depuis 5 ans qu'elle essayé de conquérir le cœur du garçon qu'elle aimait ... Cela ne produisait rien .. Le garçon en question était Ronald Weasley

En ce Mercredi 18 Août, Hermione avait rendez vous au Chaudron Baveur à Londres avec ses amis : Harry ,Ron,Ginny ,Luna ,Neville , Dean et Seamus . Ils lui manquaient énormément, comme Poudlard ,comme Hagrid ,comme Rusard et même Drago Malfoy ! Haha son ennemi juré lui manquait ... SON ENNEMI JURÉ LUI MANQUAIT ? ? ﾟﾘﾨnon impossible se disait-elle .

À des centaines de kilomètres de chez Hermione ,Dans le nord de l'Angleterre se trouvait le Manoir des Malefoy ,une demeure semblable à un château où résidait la famille Malefoy :Lucuis ,Narcissa et leur fils Drago .Drago était aussi en 6ème à Poudlard mais contrairement à Hermione il était à Serpentard. C'était un grand Garçon blond platine avec des yeux gris -bleu .C'était comme un tombeur : il vivait des histoire d'amour d'une nuit avec des filles sans les aimées ...il était Don Juan et Avait un certain "Sourire Malfonien" qui séduisait les filles . Il est Narcissique et a une profonde inspiration pour son père ,qui était à Azkaban la prison des sorciers pour avoir été reconnu comme partisant de Vous -Savez-Qui .Drago savait que cette année allait être difficile pour lui :le seigneur des ténèbres lui avait donné une mission et si il échouait il allait perdre la vie tout comme sa famille ,il devait la faire il n'avait pas le choix .En ce Mercredi 18 Août,il avait également rendez-vous au Chemin de traverse à Londres pour retrouver sa bande :Blaise ,crabbe ,Goyle,Théodore ,Pansy,Millicent et Astoria .´

De retour chez les Granger ,Hermione venait de recevoir sa lettre lui annonçant ses résultats des BUSE:

-Je laisse l'honneur à notre petite prodige ️.Dit Mrs Granger

Hermione ouvrit sa lettre.

-Alors alors ? Dit Mr Granger

\- ?

-Hermione ?

-J'ai eus 9 O et un seul E? ﾟﾘﾁ?

-bravo ma puce !Dit mrs Granger

-papa ?

Mr Granger avait porté son attention sur les informations :le titre du journal était Breaking News .

Hermione le rejoint et écouta les informations quotidiennes :

(Journaliste) c'est avec tristesse et inquiétude que je vous annonce que le pont de Brockdale s'est mystérieusement effondré dans la Tamise .Des journalistes se sont rendus sur place pour interviewer les témoins .

(témoin) J'étais en train d'aller à mon travail quand j'ai vu que le pont s'est retourné et s'est éffondré .J'ai également apreçu trois fumées noires qui se déplaçaient ,elle sont montées dans le ciel vers un nuage sous la forme d'une tête de mort "

De retour à la réalité Hermione compris tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait : c'était des Mangemorts qui venaient terroriser les moldues .

-Mhh étrange .Dis Mr Granger

-Tu pense que s'est prudent que notre Hermione retourne dans son école ?

\- Je ne sais pas Chérie... Il se passe des choses étranges ...

-NON!ne vous inquiétez pas ! coupa Hermione !Poudlard est le lieu le plus sûr !

* * *

 **Voilà ! J'espère que ce prologue vous a plût !**

 **N'hésitez pas à retweeter !**

 **bisou !**

 **wildpatronus x**


	2. Chapter 2

IF ONLY

Coucou tout le monde !

vous allez bien ? moi ça va j'ai fais ma rentrée aujourd'hui au lycée et bah ...ça va :) chui ok j'ai une prof d'historique ressemble à une bimbo ,une mamie en guise de prof de svt et voula :)

voici le chapitre 1 ,celui de la rencontre en Drago Et notre Mione .

bonne lecture !

* * *

CHAPITRE 1: Une rencontre inattendue

Drago était dans sa chambre ,assit sur son fauteuil en regardant par la fenêtre :le temps était attendait que l'elfe de maison du Manoir vienne le chercher pour transplaner jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse (lui qui n'avait pas encore l'âge recquis pour passer son permis)

Quand quelque chose de froid toucha son épaule :c'était sa mère ,la seule femme qu'il avait vraiment aimé durant toute sa vie :

-Ça va Drago ? Tes amis viennent bientôt ?Dit Narcissa

-Je ne sais pas ,j'ai rendez vous à 15h mère ,voulez vous que je vous apporte quelque chose de Londres mère ?Demanda Drago

-Oh non merci mon chérie ...je veux bien une chose en ce moment précis ...Dit sa mère

-Le retour de Père ...

-Ohh Drago si tu savais comme je vous aiment ... J'ai tellement peur pour toi j'ai tellement peur de te perdre Dit t'elle en pleurant, je savais bien que si ton père s'associait au Seigneur Des ténèbres nous allions avoir des ennuis ... Si seulement tout se terminait ... Nous vivrions comme une vraie Famille et sans une personne qui nous dirige par des fils .

-Ne vous inquiétez pas ,je vais réussir.

Narcissa remarqua que son fils avait également les larmes aux yeux mais ce n'était pas des larmes de souffrance ... C'était des larmes de peur ... Il mentait ... Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre n'y si il allait réussir .

Soudain ... Un Crack sonore venait de retentir dans la pièce:L'elfe de maison qui venait chercher Drago.

Avant de partir ,Drago s'approcha de sa mère et y déposa un baiser sur sa joue humide .Puis alla chez l'elfe et transplana.

Hermione était dans sa chambre .. Elle était encore chamboulée par les nouvelles. Après quelle est finit de lisser ses longs cheveux, elle se maquilla : elle mit une fine couche de fond de teint clair avec un peu de fard à joue rose bonbon sur ses fines tâches de rousseur ,une couche de fard à paupière beige et du mascara sur ses yeux et pour finir ,une fine couche de rouge-à-lèvre et son parfum préféré édition Velane.

Elle était à couper le souffle .

En guise de vêtement, elle mit un pull beige avec un col en v pour faire ressortir sa poitrine et montrer sin changement et une jupe courte noir avec des paillette et des collants.

Elle mit des fines bottines et pour finir son manteau sachant que le temps à Londres était pluvieux.

Quand elle vu fin prête, elle alla dans la voiture avec son père pour se rendre à Londres.

Quand il arriva à Londres, c'est à dire 1 seconde plutard, Drago se dirigea vers le chaudron Baveur pour retrouvé ses amis .

Lorsqu'il penetra dans la pièce il vit que deux tables à deux extrémités étaient occupées : l'une comportait la plupart des gryffondors de 6 ème années avec Potter et Weasmoche et d'autres traitres à leurs sangs comme Lomdubat Et ne le lachait donc jamais ...

De l'autre côté se trouvait ses amis ... Pas tous aux complet d'ailleurs , il n'y avait que Blaise,Millicent, Astoria, Pansy et Théodore .

Lorsqu'il s'approcha de la table ,Pansy se jetta sur lui .

-Ohhhh mon Dragouninouchet tu m'as manqué awwwww.

-Dégage je t'ai déjà dis que nous deux s'était finit Pansy ! Tu veux que je te le fasse comprendre autrement peut être ?Et arrête avec ce surnom débile !S'énerva Drago.

-Salut Drago , tu m'as manqué chérie enfin t'a manqué à mes nuits plus particulièrement ?Dit Astoria en poussant Pansy par terre qui tomba en sanglots .

-Oui moi aussi Astoria ça fait plaisir de te revoir ,Dit-il gêné.

-Ouhh y'a de l'amour dans l'air ! dit Blaise

-Merci au Soutient du mec qui es censé être mon meilleure ami !Dit Drago.

-Oh calme toi je rigole ...

-salut Drag alors c'est vacances ?Demanda Théodore

-bof

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Millicent qui était restée dans l'oubli et qui venait juste de ce faire remarquée .

-Oh c'est long à expliquer.

-Merci Papa !

-Allez passe une bonne après-midi ma puce !Dit Mr Granger

Hermione marcha quelque minute avant de se rendre dans le Pub.

Quand elle pénétra dans le Pub elle fut accueillit par ses amis qui lui sautèrent dessus pour lui faire un câlin .Elle serra fort Harry et surtout Ron .

Lorsque que sa tournée de câlins et de retrouvaille fut terminé elle entendu quelqu'un lui dise parlé à l'entrée du Pub :

-Bonjour Mrs Granger ... Permettez moi de vous dire que vous êtes magnifique !

À ces mots elle courra au cou de La personne qui lui les avaient dit :

Cormac, une des personne quelle appréciait le plus ,son" grand frère "qu'elle aurait toujours voulu avoir ... Quesqu'il lui avait manqué !

Elle aperçue dans un miroir le reflet de la table de ses amis : elle comprit que ses amis lui avaient fait la surprise, elle aperçue que Ron ne semblait pas de la même humeur que tout le monde et qu'il jetait des regards assassins aux deux amis qui s'enlaçaient :il était jaloux ! Devait elle considérer cela comme une preuve d'amour ?Elle vu aussi une autre table où se trouvait les Serpentards de Poudlard de 6ème années et que les regards des 5 membres étaient posés sur elles : Ils l'a regardaient avec surprise !Ils devaient sans doute avoir remarqué le changement physique de la jeune femme ,ses formes avantageuses et son visage ,

Seul un regard n'était pas comme les autres : celui de Drago Malfoy , son pire ennemi qui avait l'air de la regarder avec passion .

-Woww ,comme elle est devenue trop bonne la Granger !Dit Blaise

-Pff vous pensez vraiment trop qu'au sex ! Elle est devenue belle aussi ...Dit Théodore d'un ton rêveur

-Pff je suis 1000 fois mieux qu'elle ! Et en plus c'est une sang-de-bourbe !Lacha Astoria .

-haha oui mais ma chère Astoria les désirs et les Amourettes avant les lois des sangs purs ! Pas vrai Drago ? Drago ?Dit Blaise

Drago n'avait pas détourné son regard de la Gryffondors ,ils avaient raisons .. Elle n'était plus coincée n'y laide ,en grandissant elle était devenue belle, séduisante ,sexy ... Mais ça restait Granger .

Hermione était allez vers la table de ses amis .En apercevant qu'une chaise manquait ,elle alla s'assoir sur les genoux de Cormac ,ce qui choqua tout le monde (positivement bien-sûr) En particuliers les serpentards .

soudain Cormac se tourna et aperçu que Drago les observaient .

-Eh Malfoy ? Je peux savoir pourquoi tu nous regarde ?Cracha Cormac

-Je crois que j'ai encore le droit de regardé ou je veux ! Et d'ailleurs tu devrait être content toi qui veut toujours attiré l'attention des autres !

En entendant le rire des Serpentard, Cormac se leva et se dirigea vers Drago qui en fit de-même.

Soudain Hermione se plaça aux milieux des deux combatants en écartant leur torses et en les poussant de deux cotés opposé

Elle s'adressa à Cormac :

-Mac ! Faut pas t'emballer pour sa ! Malfoy à bien le droit de nous regarder non ? Dit Hermione

-Mmh mouai dit Cormac en se retournant .

Drago n'en revenait pas ... Non seulement elle l'avait touché mais elle l'avait defendue !

\- Désolé .Dit Hermione à Drago en retournant vers sa table.

À ses mots ,Drago remarqua que ses amis était choqué ,alors pour ne pas qu'ils se fassent des idées et pour sauvé son honneur , il lui lança :

\- Sale Sang-De-Bourde.

Alors d'un coup se fut tout le monde qui allait vers Malfoy .Neville Dean Seamus Ron Harry et Cormac.

-Pardon ?

-Regardez moi ça , qui vient à la rescousse ? Des traitres à leurs sangs haha mais c'est si faible.

\- Et toi alors ,tu t'es bien fait défendre par la "Sang-De-Bourbe" que je suis avant donc tu peux fermé ta gueule .Cracha Hermione,venez les gars on se casse.

La elle lui avait scotché la bouche ,

Même si ils s'étaient disputer Drago ne changea décidément pas d'avis : Hermione Granger avait changé et était devenue attirante et Magnifique .

En sortant du Pub, Les Gryffondors se promenèrent dans le chemins de traverse ,quand ils entrèrent dans la boutique de Quidditch, Hermione aperçu un long ballai noir qu'elle reconnu : le Nimbus 2001,le ballai que possédait Drago Malfoy lorsqu'il l'avait traitée pour la première fois de Sang-De-Bourbe ,elle eut l'image de la tête de Drago à 12 ans et celle aujourd'hui -donc à 16 ans-il avait drôlement changé et était devenu séduisant ... Mais stop ! Hermione ne devait pas craqué pour un homme comme lui !

Quand leur "shopping" fut terminé, les Gryffondors allèrent rendre visite à la nouvelle boutique du chemin de traverse :Celle de Fred&George Weasley , les frères de Ron et Ginny .

C'était une boutique de farce et attrapes .

Quand ils entrèrent dans la boutique , le groupe d'amis se dispersa dans toute la boutique :Neville et Luna observaient les pastilles de Gerbes, Seamus et Dean était sur les bonbon nez-à-sang, Harry et Ron était sur la poudre instantanée du Perou, Cormac regardait un peu partout mais resté surtout sur Hermione, et Ginny et Hermione étaient sur les filtres d'amour .

-Bonjour mesdemoiselles,Des filtres d'amour ? C'est une potion très forte pour séduire l'homme aimé ! Dit Fred.

-Mais à ce que je vois sœurette , tu te débrouille plutôt bien avec Dean Thomas !Dit Georges

Hermione se tourna vers Ginny et lui lança des regards surpris :Sa meilleure amie lui cachait quelque chose !

-Ça ne te regarde pas Georges ,Dit la rouquine.

Hermione sentit que quelque chose l'observait , elle se retourna et vu que Cormac la dévorait des yeux .

-Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça? demanda t-elle à son ami.

-Non rien c'est jusque t'es belle .Dit-t'il.

À ces mots,Hermione reposa le filtre d'amour et sortit de la boutique avec Harry et Ron ,Gênée.

-Salut Ron ! Dit soudainement Lavande Brown, une élève également en 6 ème année qui le regarda avec amour ...

Ils allèrent chez Ollivanders ,et virent que la boutique légendaire était fermée.

Lorsque Drago eut finit , Il fut surpris de voir que sa mère l'attendait dans le chemin de Traverse, elle était toute en noir et semblait ne pas vouloir être avait les joues rouges, ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait pleuré quelque heure au part avant mais elle se touchait la main, Laissant apparaître une cicatrice encore rouge qui formait de parfaite se demandait de quoi il s'agissait .

-Vient ,Dit-Elle.

Sans poser la moindre question, Drago la suivie,Ils passèrent devant la boutique des Weasley qui était la seule active du chemin de Traverse et à côté de Ollivanders: Drago fut triste de voir qu'elle était fermée ,Où allait donc les premières années pour achetés leurs baguettes ?Ollivanders était le fabriquant traditionnel de baguette des élèves de Poudlard !Lorsqu'il fut qu'a l'intérieur ,Potter Weasmoche et Granger ,Sa mère accéléra le pas...

-Vous trouvez pas que Drago et sa Moman on l'aire de deux personnes qui ne veulent pas être suivit ? Fit Ron.

-Mmh on devrait les Harry

-Mais non ! Ils ont bien le droits de se balader où ils veulent non ? Laissé-Les un peu tranquille bon sang !s'énerva Hermione .

-Tu prends la défense du garçon qui te traitre d'impur ? Et Hermione c'est pas en allant vers l'Allée des Embrumes qu'on se balade !Fit Ron

-Bon faites se que vous voulez moi j'en ai marre !Dit Hermione.

Elle quitta le magazin fermé et se dirigea vers le Chaudron Baveur pour regagner le Londres Moldue. Mais Quesqui lui arrivait ?Pourquoi prenait

-elle La Défense de Malfoy ?Soudain quelqu'un lui Tapa l'épaule.

-Hermy !tu comptai partir sans me dire au revoir ? Dit Ginny

-Dit donc toi petite cachotière,Tu m'avais pas dit que tu sortais avec Dean ?!

-Désolé oui c'est vrai j'orai du t'en parlée mais on était censé que le dire à Poudlard !et tu sais que je le fais pour que Harry me remarque !

-Ok ok je comprends, Dit Hermione.

-Dit ,Tu veux venir dormir à la maison la semaine Prochaine pour venir avec nous à King Cross ?demanda la jeune Weasley

-Heu oui d'accord ,Je demanderai à mes parents et je te préviendrai dans une lettre.

-Ok bye Hermione !

-Bye !

Après sa petite course dans l'allée des Embrumes, Drago alla chez lui et se précipita dans sa chambre, se déshabilla et se glissa dans la douche. Le contact de l'eau chaude sur sa peau lui faisait un bien fou et lui permettait de réfléchir.

En sortant de la douche,il mit sa chemise noire et son costard pour aller manger avec sa mère et sa tante (et oui c'est les Malfoys pas n'importe qui ,on se balade pas en pyjama dans le manoir haha).

Lors du dinner, sa tante ,Bellatrix Lestange,une mangemort complètement dingue d'après lui.

Drago remarqua que sa tante et sa mère le regardèrent en souriant.

Le serpent leva un sourcil.

-Pourquoi vous me regarder comme ça ? Demanda le blond

-Tu as reçu une lettre de Poudlard .Dit sa mè !

Drago prit la lettre et l'ouvrit.

-Woww je suis préfet de Serpentard !

-Je suis fière de toi mon chéri, ton père le serai aussi si..

\- Comme ça tu pourra avancer dans ta mission pour le seigneur des Ténèbre coupa Bellatrix.

-ah oui ...

Après le dinner Drago monta dans sa chambre se couché et se rappela des moment de sa journée : le chaudron baveur, ses amis , le changement de Granger et l'allée des embrumes.

Il se demanda aussi qui allait être la préfète qui l'accompagnerai pour ses rondes.

De retour chez elle, Hermione dînna avec ses parents en parlant de tout et de rien et vers la fin du repas elle avait également reçue une lettre :elle était la préfète de Gryffondor avec Ron ! Quelle chance !

Après avoir pris sa douche et mit son pyjama elle s'endormit paissiblement dans son lit ...

* * *

tadaaaaaaaa !

alors ?

des avis ?

les mecs qui se battent pour Hermione ?

Drago et sa bande ?

Drago chez lui ?

ps : j'ai fais une modification . Hermione n'accompagne pas Ron et Harry chez Barjow et Burk !

chapitre prochain =Direction Poudlard !

bisou bisou

WildPatronus x


	3. Chapter 3

**IF ONLY**

 **coucou !**

 **oui désolé pour ce retard ...**

Chapitre 3 :Ying and Yang

* * *

Drago était dans sa chambre ,elle était verte et argentée les couleurs de sa maison ,Serpentard. Que se passait-il ? Quesqu'il lui prenait ? Embrasser Granger ? La Sang de Bourbe ! Heureusement qu'elle l'avait fait revenir à la réalité sinon il aurait eut des problèmes !Merlin quesqu'il maudissait ces maudits hormones !(pas les siens !) Mais il fallait dire que si le désir était de la partie ... Il l'emportait haut la main ! C'était comme la mort ,on ne pouvait pas la retenir .En tout cas il devait mettre un terme à ce qui venait de ce produire

Hermione était là ,couchée sur son lit,

Elle pleurait .Pleurait. pleurait ,elle ne pouvait pas croire que Malfoy avait fait ça ... Elle qui pensait qu'il aurait pu devenir ami ! Mais une question lui tournait autour de la tête : qu'esqu'il avait essayer de faire ?elle n'en savait rien .Petit à petit, la Gryffondor sentit ses paupières devenir lourdes et alla rejoindre Morphée.

Il n'avait pas voulu lever la main sur elle.C'est juste qu'il avait essayé de l'embrasser et qu'elle était trop bête pour comprendre .C'était la seule fille qui lui résistait... En général c'est une paroles tombeuse, un sourire craquant ,un baiser sensuel ,une nuit dans une chambre et le lendemain hop ! Tout oublié ! Mais elle s'était différent ... Elle n'était peu être pas attirée par lui ? Impossible ! Personne de résiste à un Malfoy !et puis si son père savait qu'il avait essayez de l'embrasser ,ou sa tante ou même le seigneur noir !

Il se leva du fauteuil où il était assit et se dirigea vers la chambre de la Gryffondor. La porte était fermée. Pour essayer de la voir sans qu'elle le gifle, il baissa la tête et regarda à travers la serrure: une chambre rouge et or avec un grand lit sur lequel était couchée la lionne ,endormit, il pouvait voir que ses joues étaient rouges :elle avait pleurée. Il venait de lui faire mal .

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla , s'habilla et descendit dans la grande salle avec un sac en plastic où se cachait un étrange objet moldue.

-Salut salut !

-Hey Hermione çava ? Dit cormac en lui faisant la bise.

-oui çava ! Et vous çava ? Neville?

-ouai çava j'attends Ginnie .Harry et Ron ne sont pas avec toi ?

-Non je sais pas où ils sont .

-BOU !

-haaaa Harry tu m'as fait peur ! Dit Hermione en le prenant dans les bras

-Heu..salut ...her..heu ..mione.

-Salut Ron.

-Salut les gens ça va ? Seamus t'a ronflé toute la nuit ! Dit Dean accompagné de Ginny .

-Ba non.

-Bref j'ai quelque chose pour savez je suis préfète et quand on est préfet on a des droits que les élèves n'ont pas !alors j'ai décidée de vous faire goûter un truc qu'en général les moldus adore !

Elle sortit de son sac un pot avec de la pâte couleur chocolat à l'intérieur .

-Voici du nutella !

-du nute quoi ? Disent ils tous ensemble

-du Nutella, expliqua Harry , j'en ai jamais mangé mais Dudley en mange tout le temps .On peut leur faire goûter ?

-bah oui attend faites des tartines.

Les Gryffondors commencèrent à croquer dans les tartines : savoureusement.

-mais quel ... Mhhh ,Dit Neville

-Une autre une autre ! Dirent en cœur Ginnie et Ron

-pas fan ..je suis juste ... trop fan ! dit Dean

Ils éclatèrent de rires. Aujourd'hui s'était samedi ,pas de cour à l'horizon. Hermione décida de montée dans la salle commune .

Elle alla chercher un livre et s'installa sur le sofa rouge ,"son" sofa et entama sa lecture.

-Salut .

-Tient un revenant, Dit Astoria

-La ferme Greengrass,cracha Pansy

-Ça va Dray ?dit Blaise

-Ba ouai pourquoi ?

-ba je sais pas t'es légèrement pâleau

-non t'inquiètes

-Je suis déçue que tu sois pas venir me rejoindre Drago cette nuit , j'étais vraiment ..

-Tu peux pas penser à autre chose qu'à ça Parkinston ? Coupa Astoria

-Et toi tu peux pas te mêler de ce qui te regarde ? Dit Pansy

-ouh tu vas me le payer

En une fraction de seconde, Astoria se retrouva sur Pansy en la frappant et Pansy lui tirait les étaient déjà bien amochées !Etant encouragées par des " battez vous ! " lançez par les serpentard ,personne n'entendit que le professeur Mccgonagal venait de pénétrée dans la Grande Salle , encore choquée de ce qu'elle voyait. Drago souriait en voyant cette scène : deux filles qui se battaient SAUVAGEMENT pour lui .Le prince de Serpentard faisait son grand retour.

-Stop ! Non mais ques'qu'il vous prend de vous battre comme ça ?devant tout le monde ? Çe n'est pas une altitude correcte d'une jeune femme ! PATIL ? Mais où est elle ? À vous voilà ! Veyez conduire c'est deux jeunes filles dans le bureau du directeur !

-Oui professeur ,Dit Padma

-J'oubliais , 150 points en moins pour serpentard !

En se retournant ,le professeur Mccgonagal bouscula Drago .

-Mr Malfoy ? Mais quesque ... Vous étiez spectateur de la scène et vous n'avez rien fait pour l'arrêter malgré que vous soyez prefet ? 20 points en moins pour serpentard !

Le serpentard s'en fichait, il était exelent au Quidditch, il récupèrerait facilement les points perdus ...

Ça faisait 5 jours que notre Lionne ignorait Malfoy. Elle avait été profondément blessée par son altitude .Elle marchait seule, vers les cachots pour aller chez Slugorn quand quelqu'un la bouscula.

-Hey ! Tu peux pas faire ...

Elle s'arrêta nette en découvrant qu'il s'agissait de Malfoy. Il ne lui avait pas jeté un seul regard, il marchait très rapidement .Curieuse, elle décida de le suivre. Il allait des les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Elle se glissa dans la pièce juste avant la fermeture de la porte et découvrit Malfoy ... Mais il n'était pas le même ...Hermione le voyait .. Ce n'était pas le jeune homme prétentieux et arrogant qu'elle connaissait , elle le vit soudain tomber lourdement sur le sol en pleurant . Elle voyait que c'était une personne qui n'était pas si forte et qui appelait a l'aide à l'intérieur. Touchée par ce que le regard remplit de larmes du serpentard lui faisait resentir elle s'avança doucement .

Il ne l'a voyait pas à cause de l'ombre de la pièce quand soudain un pris sourd se mit a retentir. Elle venait de marcher dans une flaque .Merci Mimi ?et bravo la dé é Drago se retourna.

-Non les filles cassez vous de... Qui es ce que .. Granger ? Mais quesque ...

Elle s'avança et se mit en face de lui a terre.

-Mais bordel Granger quesque tu veux ! Dit il avec une voix brisée

-Écoute Drago ,je sais sque ça fait ... De se sentir blessé ... Ça fait toujours du bien de parler à...

-NON ! Tu ne sais pas ce que je vis tu n'es qu'une ..!

Il n'avait pas pu finir sa phrase , étonné par la force de la jeune fille,celle-ci l'avait relevé et l'avait pris dans ses bras ..et à son grand étonnement il ne l'avait pas repoussée il avait simplement niché sa tête humide dans son cou et sanglotait ... Ça faisait un bien fou ...il n'était pas seul enfin pas maintenant.

-Chut ... Calme toi ... Quesqui y'a ? Tu veux m'en parler ? Dit-elle en lui frottant affectueusement le dos.

Pourquoi se montrait-elle aussi douce avec lui ? Il avait été violent avec elle ! Il l'a repoussa .

-Fiche moi la paix ...

Elle savait qu'il était énervé ,alors elle s'éloigna vers la porte et dit :

-Tu sais Malfoy, parfois j'ai envie de mettre cette guerre, cette haine qu'on ressent tous de côté et qu'on deviennent ami ...parce que je sais que tu te sens seul Malfoy ,crois moi je sais se que ça fait ! C'est horrible ! Mais parfois je me dis qu'il faut pas prendre nos rêves par des réalités ...

Si tu as besoin de quelque chose .. Je suis là.

Et elle quitta la pièce ,même si ils étaient ennemi ,Hermione n'aimait pas voir les gens malheureux.

Drago quitta la piè marchait dans le couloir en direction de la salle commune des Serpentard quand quelqu'un lui gratta le dos.

-Salut,Dit Astoria GreenGrass

-Salut

-Je sais pas si j'ai rêver mais c'était Granger qui est sortit ?

-oui elle est venue me voir mais je l'ai virée.

Drago disait tout à Astoria. C'était comme sa sœur.

-tu sais ... Si tu veux me parler tu peux ... Je suis là Drago ..

-oui ... Je ..heu .. Je bye.

Hermione était dans la salle commune, avec Ernie non loin d'elle qui faisait ses devoirs.

Drago pénétra dans la pièce et monta dans sa chambre.

Heemione le suivit. Il défesait sa cravate et déboutonna sa chemise laissant apparaître un torse musclé .

-Ça va mieu ?demanda Hermione qui avait vu la scène et qui était appuyée sur le creux de la porte.

-Granger, tu ne peux donc pas frapper à la porte ?C'est ma chambre ! Tu peux donc pas vivre sans me voir ? Dit il amusé ,tu vois personne ne le résiste

La Gryffondore éclata de rire sans ré remarqua qu'il avait remit une autre chemise mais n'arrivait pas à faire son nœu de cravate. Elle s'approcha de lui, lui enleva délicatement les mains et fit le nœu. Drago la regardait faire. Elle était si belle ,mais pourquoi se montrait elle douce ? Chercher t'elle quelque chose ? Se servait elle de lui ? Il ne savait pas.s

-Regarde : tu prends, tu fais une boucle ,tu prends l'autre et tu tire.

-Merci !Granger ! Siffla t-il

-De Rien !Malfoy

Elle ne quitta pas la pièce lorqu'elle croisa le regard gris du blond :il était face à elle,ils se fixaient sans rien dire .(Imaginez la scène de loin ..chelou !? ﾟﾘﾂ)

-je heu ...

-Elle quitta la pièce et se dirigea dans la Grande Salle pour aller manger son repas . Elle remarqua qu'aucun de ses amis étaient présent . Ils allaient surement arriver .Soudain , un misérieu hibou atterrisa à côté d'elle et déposa une lettre noire .Il repartit ne lui laissant pas le temps de le payer. Hermione ,méfiante, ouvrit la lettre. C'était un papier tout blanc, vierge.

"Merci les canulars " ce disait elle.

Mais elle vu que des inscriptions rouge sang venait d'apparaître .On pouvait lire :

"n'y penses même pas Sang de

Bourbe ou ton heure sera

Proche"

Hermione tressaillit à la lecture de cette lettre anonyme .De qui ça pouvait bien venir ? Est-es une mauvaise blague ?et que signifiait elle ?La lettre s'auto-détruisa en s'enflammant .Hermione était légèrement stressée ... Que se passait-il ?

-Salut !

-WAAA! Tu m'as faits peur Seamus !

-C'est quoi ces bouts de papier ?

-rien .

Hermione oublia la lettre ,sans savoir que dans le futur ...

* * *

 **FIN DU CHAPITRE !**

 **Ouiii je sais je suis méchante? ﾟﾘﾈ**

 **bizz**

 **WildPatronus**


	4. Chapter 4

**IF ONLY**

 **bonjouuuurr**

 **comment que ça va ?**

 **moi tout baigne**

 **bon assez papauté place au chapitre**

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Hermione oublia la lettre .Après tout,c'était peut être une mauvaise blague de quelqu'un ou un canulard ...Enfin bref ... On va pas se préoccuper pour des bouts de papier ! Se disait-elle avec optimisme.

Drago,qui était assit à deux tables de celle des Gryffondors avait observé la scène de loin :il avait vu la jeune fille lire la lettre et il avait vu une inquiétude dans son regard,Mais d'où provenait cette lettre ?

-Drago houhou t'es là ?Dit Blaise

-Hum quoi ?Quesqui y'a ?

-je te disais pourquoi tu mates Granger ?

-Mais je la matte pas !

-Sûr ?

-Mais enfin Blaise ! C'est Granger ! Une Mrs Je-sais-tout, Une sang-de-bourbe ,un Rat de Bibliothèque, Une Gryffondors ,La meilleure amie de Potter, Une membre de L'ordre et..

-Ça va Ça va ,elle a pleins de défauts j'ai compris !Le coupa Blaise, Sinon Mr le capitaine ,Tu organise quand les sélections de Quidditch ?

-La semaine prochaine.

-Okay

-Bon jvai au petit coin

Drago sortit de la Grande Salle et alla en direction des Toilettes, Quand il arriva à la porte il se retourna pour être sûr que personne ne le suivait et prit une direction différente :celle de la salle sur demande .Il pénétra dans la pièce.

Hermione alla en direction de la Salle Commune des Gryffondors .

-Vif-or .S'exclama t'elle

Le portrait de la Grosse Dame pivota,la laissant entrée, Elle aperçu Ginny en train d'embrasser Dean ...mais quesque ... Ginny m'a dit ya même pas une semaine qu'elle aimait Harry ?pensait s'approcha du couple et les deux amoureux relevèrent la tête vers elle.

-Hermione ? dit Dean

-Salut

-Salut Mione.

-Je te l'empreinte 3 minutes Dean,Dit Hermione en train de tirer Ginny par la manche

-heeeeeeeeee moins vitee

Elles descendirent un escalier et se dirigèrent vers la salle sur demande . Pour être sûr que personne ne les ées dans la salle,elles demandèrent deux poufs et du thé pour discuter.

-Hm hm,Ya un truc que tu m'as pas dit Ginevra Weasley ! Je me trompe ?

-Je sais ... Je voulais te le dire mais je sors avec Dean depuis ...

*PAP*(c'est un bruit de quelque chose qui tombe)

-On est pas seule on dirait... dit Ginny en regardant tout autour d'elle.

-Qui est là ?

Drago Malfoy venait de s'apercevoir de la présence des deux jeunes filles ,il fit maladroitement tombé un livre par terre .Comme il n'était pas pressé ,il se cacha derrière un fauteuil et les espionna.

-Oh c'est peu être un oiseau ,on sait jamais ce qu'on peut trouver dans cette salle !donc où j'en étais ? À oui je sors avec Dean depuis hier ,avant on s'embrasser et .. Voilà c'était pour attirer l'attention d'Harry ! Mais après il m'a demandé si je sortais avec lui et il m'a denouveau ignoré alors j'ai décidé de sortir avec lui ! Et maintenant je sais qu'il me remarque !

-Hahahah t'es une dingue toi ! Moi aussi j'aimerai bien que Ron me remarque mais ... La vie n'est pas rose !

Drago écarquilla les eux :comment pouvait-elle aimer un bon à rien comme lui ?

-mouai ... Bon .. Et toi ?ça va ? Être préfète .. Tu partages ton dortoir avec Malfoy non ?ma pauvre !

Tien ! On parlait de lui ! Intéressent...

-Tu sais Ginny ,la dernière fois ,je l'ai vu pleuré dans les toilettes..vraiment il pleurait ... Ça m'a mit mal a l'aise tu me connait ..et je suis allée vers lui je l'est serré dans mes bras .. Et c'est a ce moment là que j'ai compris qu'il a un masque ,oui Ginny ,un masque sous lequel il se cache : sous le Malfoy méchant ,arrogant moqueur se cache quelqu'un de blesser et de gentil .. Je suis sûr que si j'apprends à le connaître il est peu être gentil ...et puis .. Il faut avouer qu'il est plutôt pas mal ...

-Tu blagues hein ?

-ba Nan pourquoi ?

-Ba tu parles du mec qui t'harcèle depuis 6 ans ...bref je vais rejoindre Dean .. Tu viens ?

-oui mais juste ,ce qui est dans cette pièce reste dans cette pièce ok ?

-Ok

Les deux lionnes venaient de quitter la pièce suivit de quelques pas du Serpent ... Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce que Granger venait de dire :bon il était en même temps en colère parce qu'elle avait avoué à Weasley fille qu'il avait pleuré -soit la plus grande marque de faiblesse au monde pour quelqu'un de fort comme lui (je pense pas ça hein les lecteurs !)

Mais aussi amusé ... Il allait taquiner la Granger ce soir ... Avec tout se qu'elle venait de dire ... Ça sentait la dispute à plein nez ? ﾟﾘﾈ.

Soudain il s'arrêta :Astoria Greengrass était devant lui ..

-Drago c'est la deuxième fois que je te vois sortir avec Granger ! Mais quesqu'il te prend !

-hein ? Quoi ? Mais pas du tout ! Je ..

-Non ! Éloigne toi d'elle !

-mais attend ! De Un je fais se que je veux Asto et de deux tu n'as pas à me donner des ordres !

Astoria s'approcha de lui..

-Désolé Drago mais tu sais .. J'ai appris qu'elle faisait partit de l'ordre avec tous les zozos de l'armée de Dumbledore..

\- A bon ? Mais comment ils peuvent ? Ils sont même pas majeurs pour faire de la magie en dehors de l'école !

-Ça je me le demande ...mais si elle est dans l'ordre ... Elle peut faire n'importe quoi ... Tu sais les gryffondors et leurs maudit courage j'en pense même qu'elle pourrait .. Te tuer !

-Mais noonn ! Granger ? N'importe quoi ! Tu deviens parano .. Bon excuse moi mais j'ai des trucs importants à faire .. À plus ! On se voit au dîner !

Quand Ginny et Hermione remontèrent dans la salle commune ,elles virent que tout les membres de l'ordre de Poudlard avait étaient réunit comprit les poufsoufles et les serdaigles .

-Quoi ? Déjà là ?mais on avait dit 6 heures !Dit Hermione

-Pas grave ça nous donnera plus de temps .. Allez vite ! On a pas de temps à perdre !

Ils se mirent tous à courir ,(c'est à dire :Harry Ron Hermione Ginny Neville Luna Dean Seamus Hannah Ernie Justin Mickeal Cho les sœurs Patil et les autres membres de L'AD )vers la salle sur demande .

Arrivé au couloir, ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce .

-Bon , j'éspère que vous vous êtes tous entrainé ! Si on est fort ça va faire un carton !heu .. du papier la salle ! À oui merci et un crayon ! Voilà alors , on va commencé par noté vos capacités et vos armes ,dit Harry. Pour ceux qui n'ont rien fait ou ne sont pas au courant je vous explique :vous savez que tout membre de l'AD fait désormais partit de L'ordre ,et comme nous n'avons pas le droit t'utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école, Albus Dumbledore à décidé de nous faire combattre avec des armes moldues .. Des armes dangeureuse . Alors bon on va prendre pour exemple Hum ... Mione ! Tien vient ..

-Maugrey m'a conseillé de prendre la maîtrise des couteaux ... Maintenant c'est une grande histoires d'amour ,j'adore le lancé de couteaux et j'en ai toujours un sur moi !

\- Ok Mione alors essaye de viser le mannequin .

Hermione se retourna au grand choque de tout le monde ,prit son élan et jetta le couteau en plein dans la tête du mannequin ... Elle avait un lancer et un niveau incroyable .

Les membres l'applaudissèrent .

-Vous avez vu ? Ok maintenant à toi Ron !

-Moi c'est Remus qui m'a conseillé de prendre une Hache ,regardez

Il lança sa hache en plein dans le cœur du mannequin .

Puis les autres défilèrent :

Harry avec des saï,

Ginny avait un sabre

Neville une épée

Luna un arc et des flèches

Dean une arbalète

Seamus une baillonette amélioré

Hannah des Shuriken

Ernie un lance patate ( ba oui ! Même qu'il fait des frites ! Non enfaite il a juste une lance)

Mickeal un masamune

Cho un nunchaku ( ba elle est japonaise non ?)

Et les autres se battaient à la main

Après que l'entrainement fut finit ,ils allèrent dîner dans la grande salle

-(juste pour vous dire que c'est truc la c'est soit lelendemain ou pendant ce temps là)

Drago Malfoy était allé à son entrainement de Quidditch avec les anciens membres pour voir si il gardait des joueurs pour cette année

Après l'entraînement,il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle en tenue de quidditch ,ce qui le rendait séduisant...

L'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard à seulement 3 Joueurs entra dans la Grande salle :Nott, Blaise et Drago , en tenue ,balais à la main passèrent devant tout le monde ,le regard fier et allèrent s'installer à leur Tables sous le regard de toutes les filles .

Lorsqu'il s'installa quelque chose le choqua : la grande salle était presque vide ,les Gryffondors était presque tous absents ainsi que les Pouffsoufles et les Serdaigles et même ses homologues. Mais quesqu'il pouvait bien faire ? Étant curieux , il fila dans sa salle commune

En repensant a la révélation que Granger avait indirectement faite.

Et lorsqu'il arriva ,personne. La salle commune était vide enfin non, Drago entendit quelque chose qui tapait par terre comme une sorte de ball qui provenait de la chambre de la Gryffondor. Mais que se passait-il ?Méfiant Drago s'approcha doucement de la chambre de la lionne. Et lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte ...

( **HAHA JE SAIS JE SUIS SADIQUE !)**

-Bon on va mangé ou pas ? Demanda Dean qui se dirigeait vers Ginny pour l'embrasser,ce qui fit bouillir Harry.

-Ok allons y les amis (dora?)

Les membres de l'AD se dirigèrent vers la Grande salle ,Hermione fut bousculée par quelqu'un qui courrait et qui semblait ne pas l'avoir remarquée : Malfoy .

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle , il n'y avait personne appart les 1er,2eme,3eme et 4eme années des Pouffsoufles,Gryffondors et des Serdaigles et quelques Serpentard.

Ils s'installèrent tous ensemble à la table des Gryffondors .Une personne dont personne n'avait remarqué la présence était à leur côté lisait un magazine. Lorsque tout le monde fut bien installé ,elle fit son entré :

-Coucou !

-WHAAA ! Luna ?! Mais comment esque t'a pu arriver aussi rapidement !

-Je suis très discrète grâce aux ronchesruines ,Ils m'aident à être plus rapide dans mes gestes .Dit elle d'un ton rêveur. Après avoir parlé ,elle se remit à sa lecture. À l'envers ,bien entendu.

Pendant que Les gryffondors mangeaient , Drago était partit à la recherche de ses homologues,ignorant totalement qu'il les avait "loupés".

Il venait d'entrer dans la chambre de la rouge et or et il fut surprit de voir une boule orange courir et sauter partout dans la pièce .La chose semblait courir après quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas a voir de quoi il s'agissait . C'était beaucoup trop petit et rapide.

Paniqué il recula et comprit : c'était le chat de Granger Patten quelque chose ( il avait oublié son nom) qui courrait après une souris .

Après avoir mangé Hermione remonta avec Padma et Ernie dans la salle commune.

Chacun remontèrent dans leurs chambres et Hermione dans la sienne.

Elle émit un petit cri lorsqu'elle vu Pattenrond courir après une pauvre souris.

-PATTENROND !cria t-elle se qui fit sursauté le blond qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué.

À ces mots le chat s'arrêta laissant à contre-cœur sa proie s'échappée.

Hermione se tourna vers Malfoy.

-Je peux savoir se que tu fais dans ma chambre ?

-Ouuu... Elle sort ses griffes la Granger grrrr.

-Malfoy !

-J'ai juste entendu un bruit et je suis allé vérifié ce que c'était ! Tu peux plus de passer de savoir se que je fais ou quoi ?

-Non tu vois ! Je ne suis pas comme ses chiennes que tu ramène chaque soir dans ton lit !je ne t'aime pas !

Elle sortit dans sa chambre et se dirigea vers le salon sans voir que le Serpentard l'avait suvit.

Il allait joué ! Un sourire Malfonien apparut sur son visage quand il s'imagina son plan.

-t'en ai sûr ?dit il en souriant

-oui ...

-Pourtant c'est pas ce que j'ai entendu quand tu parlais à Weaslette

" il est plutôt pas mal"ça veut dire quoi sa Granger ?

-que heu ... Que .. Tu es plutôt mignon ..et que..

-Haha ! Tu commence à craquer pour moi ! Personne ne me résiste tu vois ?

-La ferme ,dit elle en levant la voix

-Tu crois vraiment me faire peur en levant la voix Granger ? J'ai pas peur de toi ! Pas peur d'une Sang de bourbe Faible !

-je ne suis PAS FAIBLE !(1)

A ces mots elle prit le serpentard par surprise : elle prit deux couteaux qu'elle avait dans sa poche et les lança en direction du serpentard .Les couteaux atterrirent dans les manches du Serpentard et il se retrouva coincé contre le mur imobilisé.

Hermione se retourna et fut heureuse de voir qu'elle n'avait pas manqué son coup ! Les couteaux n'avait pas atterri dans la peau de Drago mais l'avait juste bloqué ! Ce qui était l'objectif de la lionne.

Elle s'approcha de lui et penta son regard dans le sien. Elle enleva un par un les deux couteaux. Malfoy semblait être stupéfait ...

-Tu vois Malfoy ,j'aime les gens par que pour le physique ,je les aiment pour ce qu'ils sont . Et le fait que je te trouve mignon n'a rien avoir ... Et puis tu vois ... Je ne suis pas faible .

Elle avait chuchoté les mots dans son oreille.

Après elle remonta dans sa chambre laissant le serpentard encore dans la salle commune .Wow ... Fallait avouer qu'elle avait de la force la Granger ...se disait-il . Et le plus plaisant dans tout ça ... C'est que se n'était pas une fille facile ... Et Tout se qui n'était pas facile à avoir attirait Drago ...

* * *

 **TAAAAAAADAAAAA**

 **voilà pour le chapitre 4**

 **(1)l'homme s'accroupit la femme domine haha XD**

 **hum Drago commence à se poser des questions !**

 **bizzzz**

 **WildPatronus**


	5. Chapter 5

**IF ONLY**

 **wesh weshh ! Ça va ou bien ?**

 **Alors je suis désolé pour le retard mais j'ai pas compris pourquoi je pouvais plus publier ( petit bug)**

 **ENFIN BREF**

 **premier review**

 **Céline**

 **je sais pas qui tu es mais ...JE T'AIME**

 **et pour répondre a ton review**

 **ehhe oui ouii je sais :p**

 **et là je publie les chapitre ( je les ai déjà écrits jusqu'au 17 eme chapitre)**

 **voilaaa merciii pour tout**

* * *

Chapitre 5 :Les contraires s'attirent

Le lendemain,Hermione se réveilla :

7h30 : une heure avant le début des cours et pour prendre son déjeuner .

Elle se leva ,secoua sa tête histoire de se rappeler comment elle s'appelait et de reprendre ses esprits et partit dans la salle de bain .

Elle traversa la grande pièce pour aller dans l'autre salle de bain quelle devait partager avec Drago .

Elle se déshabilla ,laissant son pyjama et son sous-vêtement -une culotte- par terre et fila dans la douche.

-Gné

Le serpentard tourna dans son lit ,il émit un grognement à cause de la lumière du jour qu'il l'aveuglait .10 minutes plustard, il était hors de sa chambre -en boxer. Il se dirigea vers le salon lorqu'il entendit des bruits d'eau s'arrêter et quelqu'un chantonner .Mais qui ça pouvait bien être ?

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain des préfèts et vu que le son provenait de sa salle de bain .

-" And everytime I try , to fly up now without my wings I feel so small ..."

C'était la voix de Granger ... Il pénétra

Dans la pièce .. Elle le l'avait pas vu.

Il remarqua qu'elle était en serviette ,les cheveux mouillés -ce qu'il la rendait très regard se posa sur quelque chose de fin par terre... Une culotte ... C'est alors qu'une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Il se saisissa du sousvêtement .

-"I guess I need you baby "

-Tu parles de moi Granger ?

-AHHH ! Dit elle en sursautant ! Tu pourras pas donner un signe de vie pour dire que tu es là ! Espèce d'Idiot !mais quesque ... Rends moi ça ...

\- Je savais pas que tu mettais des culottes en dentelles Granger ,dit il en tirant sur les deux extrémités du vétements ..

Pour sa défence ... Elle tira sur la corde du milieu de la culotte qui fouetta le visage du serpentard et qui le lâcha.

-Aiieeeeeeuh non mais tu t'es prises pour qui ! Espèce de Sale Sang-De-Bourbe !

-C'est une fouine bondissante qui dit ça ?Raciste !

-Et fier !

C'est qu'en face de lui ,elle fondit en larmes et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Elle était bléssée de toute cette violence ... Pourquoi il faisait ça ? Elle s'était bien comportée avec lui lorsqu'il pleurait !Mais bon .. Hermione tu es une grande fille ,

Hermione descendit dans la Grande Salle déjeuner .Elle y trouva Ron.

-Salut Ron, Dit elle en rougissant

-Salut ma belle ,dit il en lui faisant un baiser sur le front qui l'a fit monter aux anges.

Pendant que Ron mangeait, Hermione reçu une lettre:elle était pareille que celle de l'autre tenta d'identifier l'oiseaux mais celui ci prit peur et s'envola.

Elle ouvrit la lettre :

" Éloigne toi de lui ou tu vas le payer

Très cher ma chère impure"

La lettre se brûla et les cendres se volatilisèrent .Ces lettres commençaient à l'inquiéter ! De qui parlait ces lettres ? De qui devrait elle s'éloigner ? Et qui était l'auteur !

-Mine ?

-(...)

-Hermione ? Ça va ? Woho t'es là ?

-Hum ? Ah ba oui ! Désolé j'étais dans mes pensées ,quesqu'il se passe ?

-Y'a Mccgonagal qui t'a appelée.

Après la dispute avec la lionne Drago se doucha partit se doucher et découvrit qu'il était seul : Granger Mccmilan et Patil était partit .Il était en retard ... Et merde.

Il s'habilla se coiffa et sortit de la salle commune en direction de la Grande Salle .Il s'installa aux côtés de Théodore Nott et découvrit quelque chose en face de lui qu'il l'horrifia :

Weasmoche embrassait Granger sur le front ! burk !

Mais c'est à son plus grand étonnement que ce n'était pas la vue de ses deux ennemis qui le dégoûtait ... Mais qu'elle ait choisit ce bon à rien de Weasmoche comme " élu de son cœur" .

Après il vu que Granger avait encore reçu une lettre et qu'elle s'était encore volatilisé .Ce soir ça allait être une interview !des centaines de questions qu'il voulait lui poser tournaient dans sa tête .

-Alors sa matte les Gryffondors ?

-Blaise !

-Haha ça va je rigole ! Tu vas bien ?

Désolé mais c'est juste que tu les regarde bizarrement depuis 5 minutes

-N'importe quoi ... HEY ! Commence pas à t'imaginer des trucs Zabini !

-Hahah mais ça va Dray !

-?

-Salut ! Dit Pansy en embrassant Blaise.

-Vous êtes ensemble ?

-Ba oui ...

-Ah mais tu ..attends ya même pas un jour tu l'as supportais pas et maintenant ...

-Je sais mais elle a changer

-Si tu le dit

-" Les prefèts de Serpentard et Gryffondore de salle commune sont prié de se rendre dans le bureau du professeur Mccgonagal "

-Bon ba j'y vais ... bye

-Mine ! Allez !

-Ah heu oui bye !

Elle se dirigea vers la porte de la grande salle et partit au bureau de la directrice adjointe .Son homologue était déjà présent sur les lieux.

-Granger ,la salua-t-il

-[...]

-Je rêve ou tu me snobe ?

-[...]

-Granger !

-[...]

-Granger Granger Granger Granger !

-Quoi Quoi Quoi quoi !

-Pourquoi tu m'ignores !

-Tiens t'a la mémoire courte .. Tu te souviens pas de sque tu m'as dis ce matin ?

-Ah ça ! Ba je .. Désolé

-Quoi ?

-Quoi quoi

-Tu t'excuses ?

-Je ..non

-Si Malfoy ... Tu viens de me dire désolé !

-Non no j'ai pas dis ça !

-T'a dis quoi alors ?dit elle en éclatant de rire

-Bon ok dit il en rigolant

Et ils rigolèrent comme ça pendant au moins 5 minutes.

-Bref , Elle est où la chouette ?

-La chouette est derrière vous Mr Malfoy !

-Oh je ...

-Oui ! Oh !bon venez

Ils entrèrent dans son bureau et prirent place sur les deux fauteuils présent.

-Bon comme vous le saviez vous devrez organiser les bals de l'année : Mr Mccmillan et Mrs Patil feront celui D'halloween et vous celui de Noël.

Mais je voulais vous parlez pour les rondes : les vôtres sont le mardi et le vendredi .Voilà vous pouvez partir.

Ils quittèrent le bureau.

-Bon ba a ce soir Malfoy

-Oui

Hermione avanca écarta maladroitement les bras ,Drago se pencha maladroitement vers elle.

En voyant qu'ils étaient ridicules ils se redressèrent et rougir.

-Heu ... ️ ️

-Oui heu ️ bon on se retrouve ce soir Malfoy .

Et sans savoir ce quelle faisait elle se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue et partit en courant !mais quesqu'il lui avait prit ?Malfoy en plus !BARRERRKLLL

Drago était là ... Au milieu du couloir .. Mais ques ce qui venait de se passer là ? Elle lui avait fait bise..wow... Même si elle était impure, Mrs je-sais-Tout , un Rat de Bibliothèque , un membre de L'ordre mais en plus l'amie de Potter, elle était .. Attirante .. Avec ce parfum mélé à de la cerise et de la vanille

-Prit sur les faits Drago ! Haha ! J'en était sûr ! Tu as une liaison avec Granger !

Drago se retourna et ne fut pas surpris : Astoria . En ce moment les principaux sujet de conversation était celui ci .Il en avait marre ! Mais de quoi elle se mêler ? Quesque ça pouvait bien lui faire ?Même si il n'avait aucun lien avec Granger ,c'était sa vie !

-Écoute moi bien Astoria ! Je commence à en avoir marre que tu me demande toujours ça et de m'éloigner d'elle ! C'est ma vie pas la tienne ! Alors rends moi un service Greengrass : Ne t'occupe pas de mes affaires !

Elle partit et Drago cru entendre un faible " je me vengerai" sortit de sa bouche.

Hermione était partit avec Neville en potion .Aujourd'hui elle allait connaître le professeur Slugorn !

Ils entrèrent dans la salle ,les serpentards ami de Malfoy et lui même était présent .

-Bien le Bonjour jeune gens ! Installez vous là , voilà ! Alors bienvenue dans ma salle de classe ! Cette années nous allons étudier les potions particulièrement puissantes

comme les philtres d'amour où le Veritaserum .Alors voici des ..(toc,toc,toc)Oui ? Ah ! Harry ! Quelle bonne surprise !

-Bonjour professeur ! Es ce qu'on pourraient assisté au cour ?

\- Vous ? Mais qui êtes ..

-Ron Weasley Professeur ! Mais les potions ne sont pas vraiment mon trucs donc je vais ..

Harry lui barra le chemin . Ça fit sourire Hermione quand elle le elle s'aperçu qu'à côté d'elle,Lavande Brown avait eut la même réaction.

-Excusez moi mais je n'ai pas mes livres ,puis-je en emprunter ?

-Oui oui ! servez vous !

-Alors , j'ai mis ici quelque potions ,quelqu'un connaît c'est différentes potions ?

La main d'Hermione se leva automatiquement ,ce qui attira l'attention de Drago.

-Oui miss ?

-Granger Mr,elle s'approcha de la table et observa la grande marmitte.

-Voici la potion d'Amortentia, c'est l'un des plus puissant filtre d'amour au monde .On peut reconnaître l'homme qu'on aime grâce à cette potion car son odeur se rapporte a quelque chose que l'être aimé apprécier particuliè par exemple je sens ...des carottes,Du poulet et ..du...du dentifrice à la menthe.

Quoi ? Mais attendez.. Des carottes du poulet du ...Mais biensûr ! Pensais Drago,C'était Weasley ! Les carottes pour sa rousseur,le poulet parce que ...il devait sûrement aimer ça et le dentifrice ... comment elle pouvait l'aimer ? C'était un bon à rien !

-Sir ? Et quesqu'il y a dans ce flacon ?demanda Pansy

Attendez ... PANSY POSE DES QUESTIONS EN COUR ?le monde ne tourne pas rond !pensait Drago

-Aha ! La potion qui se trouve ici est une potion assez difficile a préparer mais qui a des effets très avantageux ! Elle s'appele Felis Felicis ou plus souvent appelée sous le nom de...

-Chance liquide ! S'écria Hermione

-Oui Mrs Granger,20 points pour Gryffondors ! Aujourd'hui , celui qui me concoctera le meilleure filtre de mord vivant gagnera ce petit flacon.

Si Drago gagnait ce flacon ?il réussirait sans doute sa mission !

-Vous en avez déjà bu sir ?demanda Mickeal Corner

-Oui 2 fois aller maintenant au travail !

Ils se mirent tous au feuilleta son manuel pour trouver la bonne page. Elle commença a coupé le premier ingrédients quand celui ci sauta de ses mains ! merde !elle le rattrapa en essayant de le couper mais c'était trop dur :l'ingrédient s'échappait releva la tête et vu qu'elle n'était pas la seule à ne pas ré seule personne qui semblait réussir était Harry.

Drago jeta un regard noir à Potter lorsqu'il le vit réussir :Aller au boulot ! Ne laisse pas cette chance te filer entre les doigts Drago ! Lui disait sa conscience.

-Harry il faut le couper pas l'écraser !

-Non ! Y'a marqué écraser

-Non !

-Si je t'assure !

Hermione tenta de l'écraser à contre cœur.

15 minutes plus tard,tout le monde était décoiffés par la potion ! Sauf s'approcha de sa potion et y fit tomber une feuille :celle-ci disparut aussitôt.

-Mais voilà une exelente potion Harry ! Si bonne qu'elle nous tuerait tous !

Alors je donne pour récompence Felix !Félicitation !

La classe applaudissa sauf les serpentard ! En particulier Drago !

Saint Potter ! Il en avait pas marre de gagner à chaques fois ! Quel con

Quand l'heure de classe fut terminée-après 2heures-Les Gryffondors eurent Herbologie avec les Serdaigles et les Serpentard eurent Métamorphose avec les Pouffsoufles

Après avoir eut 50 points supplémentaires grâce à Neville et Hermione les Gryffondors se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour manger ! La première chose que fit Ron est de ce jeter sur les cuisses dorées de poulets .Hermione prit quelques frites et de la salade .

Quelques minutes plus tard,Les serpentards virent leur entrée et s'instalèrent .

Hermione regardait Drago avec un regard interrogateur :il était assit ,pensif,le regard repensa au moment où il avait pleuré ..

En se sentant observé, Drago leva la tête et croisa le regard de la Lionne qui rougit immé fit son célèbre sourire de charmeur en pensant qu'il ne la laissait pas indifférente mais son regard changea lorsque Weasley plaça un bras protecteur afin de montrer indirectement à Drago " qu'elle lui appartenait" sur les épaules de Hermione en lui souriant et en l'embrassant sur la tempe ,ce qui l'a fit rougir comme une tomate.

Drago lui jeta un regard noir à Weasley ! C'était sa sang-de-bourbe ! Seulement lui pouvait la faire souffrir ! Parce que logiquement si on s'associe ce crétin avec elle il allait lui faire mal ! Et elle s'en ficherait de ses insultes .Parce que elle ,il voulait la gardée comme " Victime" parce que c'était une des seules filles qui avait le courage de lui faire face ,lui ,un Malfoy, un Sang-Pure ,un beau-goss ( là on est toutes d'accord hein ?)un dieu !

Après le repas,Hermione partit seule ,Laissant Harry et Ron.

-Harry, ça fait un moment que j'aimerai te parler de ..

-De quoi ?

-Filles

-Tu te ..

-Non non ! Enfin ..c'est que je ..jesuisamoureux

-Pardon ?

-..mmhh amoureux

-Ron ...

-Je suis amoureux !

-Ahh ! De qui de Hermione ?

Les oreilles de Ron virèrent au rose.

-Comment tu sais ?

-Haha ba c'est simple ! Tu es mon meilleure ami ! Je te connais par cœur ! Alors tu l'as dévore du regard, tu es plus tendre avec elle,tu parles presque que d'elle ...

-Je sais mais je la trouve tellement ..

-haha

Ron déplaça sa main en direction de son entre-jambe

-Ron !

-Désolé,mais enfin bon parlons de toi , tu vises quelqun ?

-Heu non ...fit réalité , ses pensées étaient tournées vers qu'une seule personne :Ginevra Weasley

Hermione était partit à son cours de soins aux créatures magiques.

Dans son cours elle était avec Luna et Neville. Harry et Ron n'avait plus ce cour. Rien d'exceptionnel ne se produit au cour de la journée.

Après le dîner,Hermione alla devant le Bureau de MGonagale .Son homologue était en se mit à commencer sa ronde seule .Elle commença a chantonner sa chanson préféré .

Imagine All The People

Living life in peace

(Pendant ce temps,Dans la salle commune des serpentards)

-Salut Blaise

-Hey Drago

-Ça va ?

-Bof ..

-La mission hein ..

-Oui

-Ta la flêmme de la faire ?

-Non ,c'est juste qu'il m'oblige a faire des choses que je veux pas faire comme tuer des innocents...

-Ouai mais tu sais quel sort il nous réserve si on lui obéit pas ..Moi non plus j'ai pas heu le choix.

-Quelle Heure il est ?

-21h30

-Ah ...il est 21h39

-[...]

-Attends

-Oui

-Ma ronde !

-OUI !

Drago sortit en courant de sa salle commune .Il courait ès vite .

Il monta les escaliers lorsqu'il entendit une voix douce...il s'approcha

-Youuuuuuuh You know I'm a dreamer

Il reconnu son homologue ..elle chantait bien ... ARRRR il recommençait ! Mais il venait d'avoir

Une idée :l'embêter

-Bonsoir Granger ... Dit esque tu peux arr ...

-T'es en retard ?pourquoi

-Tu t'intéresse à ma vie maintenant ? Moi en tout cas je sais ce que tu faisais juste avant et je dois avouer que c'est bizarre de chanter toute seule...

-Pfff ,elle avança devant,il la rattrapa en lui chuchotant

-C'est bizarre mais j'aime ça...

Il avait dit ces paroles sans réfléchir ... C'était sortit tout seul ...

* * *

 **john lenon powaaa !**

 **ça chauffe :p**

 **allez rdv tres vite pour la suite !**

 **et n'hésitez pas a faire des reviews pour donnez vos avis 3**

 **Wildpatronus x**


	6. Chapter 6

IF ONLY

 **Coucouu cv ?**

 **Voici le chapitre 6**

 **Bon chapitre !**

Chapitre 9 : la La haine quand on aime

-Vite il faut l'attraper

Ils se mirent à courir après le rongeur .

-Je te tiens ! Ahh non elle m'a échappée !Dit Hermione en tenta d'attraper le rongeur.

-Vite ! Elle va s'échapper !

Et le rongeur la dans un trou dans le mur.

Mais Drago fit apparaître une pierre et boucha le trou.

-Comme ça elle nous fichera la paix !

Mais Hermione ne lui répondit pas ...elle était trop occupée à pensé ...

-...comme ça .

-Oui,dit Hermione en faisant sembler d'écouter.

-Sinon tu savais que Weasley est avec Patil et aussi Brown ?

-Oui .

-[...]

-Hein ?! Attend t'as dit quoi là ?

-Hahah tu vois tu faisais sembler d'écouter !

-Pfff

-Dis ,tu pensais à quoi ?

-À rien ,répondit elle

Mensonge

-T'es sûr

-Oui oui

Double Mensonge

Le blond la regardait dans les yeux très profondément ...

Mais elle l'ignora et repensa à une seule chose :Pourquoi cette souris venait toujours ici ? Plus particulièrement quand elle était avec Drago ?

-Ah ça Granger ,on se le demande tout les deux !

Elle se tourna vers lui .Comment ça ? Il lisait dans ses pensée ou quoi ?

-De quoi ?

-Pas de questions connes s'il te plaît !

Mais ...attendez une minute ... Mais biensûr !

-La Legimencie est interdite Malfoy !

-Et le fait de me cacher des choses aussi Granger !

Mort de rire ?

-Hahaha ! Et depuis quand tu te soucis de mon cas ?

-La ferme !Donc ! Je disais quoi moi déjà ? Ah oui ! Pourquoi tu penses tellement à cette souris ?

-T'es qui pour te mêler de mes affaires comme ça ?

-Drago Malfoy ma chère Granger et je te rappel que le pari est en jeu !

-Hein ? Mais n'importe quoi ! C'est même pas la même chose ! le pari c'est pour montrer que je suis pas coincée et...

-Ba justement tu es coincée avec tes pensées donc décoince toi !

Raaahhh fait chier !

-Bon très bien t'as gagné ! Je me demandais si cette souris avait un lien avec ...

Non elle pouvais pas lui parler de l'harceleur ! Elle en avait parlé à personne !

-Avec ?

-[...]

-Granger !

-Hum ...

-Granger réponds !dit il agacé

-Bon ok ! J'ai une personne qui m'harcèle par lettre en me menaçant et me demandant de m'éloigner de quelqu'un et y'a cette souris qui est toujours présente quand on EST ensemble ! Et j'ai l'impression que c'est lié ...

-Étrange ... C'est vrai ça ... Pourquoi elle m'a mordue ?

-Ba je sais pas ...

-C'est peut-être une mauvaise blague des deux Weasmoche jumeaux !

-Ne les appellent pas comme ça !

-Peu importe

Il se déplaçait vers la sortie quand Hermione lui attrapa le bras. Il se retourna surprit du regard de la jeune femme qui le regardait comme un chien battu.

-Mal..Drago s'il te plaît ... Ne raconte ça à personne ... Je l'ai pas encore dit à mes amis et mes parents ni même personne ... Tu es le premier à le savoir donc s'il te plaît tient ta langue et je ...

Non Hermione reprend toi tu peux pas dire ça ... Pensait elle

-Tu ?

-Je ferrai n'importe quoi pour toi !

Il l'a regardait avec satisfaction.

-Très bien Granger .

Ouff,c'était moins une

-Mais à une seule condition !

Merde

-Ou..oui ?

-Alors premièrement on résout cette affaire ensemble non ne pose pas de questions dit il alors qu'elle allait l'intérompre,et le souhait de faire ce que je veux est infini !

-Hey !

-Ah moins que tu préfères que tout tes amis le sachent ?

Là elle avait plus le choix

-J'accepte ! Mais si tu tiens pas ta langue tu te mets tes souhaits là où je le pense Malfoy !

-Haha pas besoin d'être vulgaire !

Ouai ouai...

Hermione sortit de la salle commune pour se changer les idées et décida d'aller au bord du Lacs où elle trouva un petit pont attache-bateau vide qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant et décida de s'assoir dessus.

Elle était bien ici ,personne ne venait ,elle était à l'opposé du Château et personne appart elle ne savait que cet endroit existait .Elle était juste au dessus de l'eau et pouvait voir en ce penchant les profondeurs du lac noir : des Sirènes ,des Strangulots et même le Calmar Géant .Mais également la lumière de la salle Commune des Serpentard et ses pensées retombèrent sur Malfoy ... Pourquoi elle avait accepté ?

-Hermione ?

Neville et Luna

-Neville ? Luna ?mais que faites vous là ?Demanda Hermione

-J'ai vu que Neville cherchait des plantes dans l'eau donc je lui ai demandé si il voulait mes Longnospectres pour mieux les voir et quand je lui ai donné il a vu des joncheruines vers la côte opposée on les a suivies et on a vu que c'était toi.

-Ha ,oui c'est moi ...effectivement...

-Un problème ?demanda Neville

-Oh ...rien c'est juste que je suis ailleurs ...

-C'est Ron ? Demanda Luna

À l'entente de ce nom Hermione serra

ses poings .

-Ah non pas lui ! C'est qu'un salle traitre et un menteur ! Comment ai-je pu croire en ses paroles ?

-Comment ça ?

-Apparement il a dit à des personnes qu'il était amoureux de moi ... Alors j'était plutôt contente parce que je suis folle de lui ... Et Même Gin' me l'a même affirmé mais j'étais quand même pas sûr ... Et hier ... La veille du match je l'ai entendu de mes propres oreilles dire qu'il m'aimait ...

-C'est pas gentil ...dit Luna,il devrait au moins assumer ses sentiments !

-Mouais ...

-Écoute Mione ... Dit Neville ,je pense que tu devrais l'ignorer et profiter pour te venger ... Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Hermione releva la tête .Mais en voilà une idée !

-Pas bête ... Pas bête du tout !

Merci Neville ! Dit elle en courant vers le Château .

-Eh mais tu vas où demanda Luna .

-Dans la Grande Salle !

-pendant ce temps-

Haaaaa elle était enfin partie !c'est pas ça mais Drago commençait à s'ennuyer ... Toujours déprimée à cause d'un pauvre type qui voulait pas d'elle ...mais enfin bon ... Il devait quand même avouer que les réactions qu'il avait avec elle était parfois étranges ... Mais il devait l'avouer ... Elle était pas si mal foutue et niveau visage non plus ...elle avait ... De beaux cheveux bruns ... De beaux yeux colorés de vert et de chocolats ...de légères tâches de rousseurs sur le nez qui la rendaient jolie ... Et un parfum ...Whaaaappampaammaamamamam !n calmos là. !pensait il .Il allait quand même pas fantasmer sur elle si ?non ...nononononn ! Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était le pari ! Pour qu'elle finisse dans son lit et qu'il se soit enfin fait toutes les filles de son année !

-Toc toc ?

-Qui est là ?

-C'est moi

-Mais qui toi ?

-Drago ...

Astoria

-Bonjour ...

-[...]

-Bon écoute je suis vraiment désolé mais c'est juste que ...j'aime pas quand elle est collée à toi ...et j'ai l'impression qu'elle a quelque chose dans la tête ...

-T'es Sérieuse Ass ... Tu crois vraiment que Granger pourrait me tuer ?

-Ba ...je ..elle fait partie de l'ordre !

-Et alors c'est une fayotte sur pattes tu penses vraiment qu'elle en serait capable ?

-Oui désolé .

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche .Et comme à son habitude,il ne ressentait rien du tout

Quand elle s'arrêta elle partit de la salle,laissant le blond seul .

-GRANDE SALLE-

Hermione alla s'installer entre Harry et Seamus .Ron était en face de Harry avec "Lav-Lav" qui le collait et à côté de Ginny qui était avec Dean au grand désespoir d'Harry

Pour se venger ,Hermione posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Seamus .Quand à Seamus,il passa un bras sur ses épaules et joua avec les mèches de ses cheveux .Ils prenaient tout les deux ce geste en tant qu'amis et les autres Gryffondors aussi sauf Ron .

Elle regarda Ginny et vit que la rouquine lui faisait un clin d'œ elle regarda Ron qui lui jeta un regard haineux .Il se mit a embrasser Lavande .A il voulait jouer à ça ? D'accord ! La guerre est déclarée !

Hermione sentit des regards la brulée ,mais des yeux d'une autre table ,les yeux de Blaise Zabini .Pourquoi il la regardait ?

Elle l'ignora

Mais son regard se jeta sur Harry .Il lisait toujours ce livre .

-Harry mais bordel pourquoi t'es toujours avec ce livre ?

-Il est intéressant ...

-Hmm

-Hermione tu veux qu'on aille à Pré-Au-Lard ensemble ?

-Désolé Ginny mais j'avais prévu de finir mes devoirs à la bibliothèque cet aprè Hermione se leva de la table pour partir .

-Merci la fidélité de meilleure amie !

Elle s'arrêta ,blessée ,comment pouvait elle dire ça ?

Et elle partit vers la bibliothèque.

Drago alla en direction de la Grande Salle pour déjeuner.

-Salut les gars

-Salut Drag

-T'es pas avec Pansy ?

-Non elle a cassée

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

-Elle m'aime comme meilleure ami et pas comme un petit copain.

-Ah d'accord

Blaise mangeait des carottes et lui une pomme .

-Alors qu'es-ce-que tu fais aujourd'hui ?

-Ba rien ce soir y'a le club de Slug ...

-Le club du Morse ...je lui ai parlé de mon Grand-père et il s'en fou !

-Haha ba je sais pas il a vraiment des goûts particuliers pour choisir ses invités !

-Qui ?

-Ba les sœurs Carrow,Moi ,Belby ,McMillan, Patil ,Longdubat ,Potter,Weaslette ,McLaggen et Granger

-Ah

-En parlant d'elle ,elle a l'air de bien coller avec Finnegan.

-Ah bon ? Mais ils sortent pas ensemble ?

-Ba je sais pas moi et puis qu'es-ce-qu'on s'en tape !

-Mouai...

Mais à quoi jouait elle ?

-Bon tu viens aujourd'hui

-Où

-À l'entraînement !

-Ah ouai Ba biensûr

-Aller on y va Dray

Drago alla à l'entrainement avec ses temps était plutôt acceptable pour un entraînement .

-Aller vasy Blaise !

Blaise poursuivait Pansy qui avait le Souaffle .

Il allait bientôt la rattraper ,il y était presque ,un poil et ça y est ! Il avait le Souaffle et le lança vers le but .

Mais Montague le rattrapa .

-Bon on applaudit quand même Blaise parce que c'était pas mal.

Pendant que les poursuiveurs se pourquivaient Goyle et Crabbe lançaient des cognards sur des zones.

3 heures plustard, l'entrainement de Quidditch , Drago alla dans le vestiaire.

-PENDANT CE TEMPS-

Hermione était à la bibliothèque.

Elle travaillait sur ses devoirs de Potion.C'était super long ! Slugorn ne se gênait pas !

Elle avait passée deux heures ! À travailler .Wow .

Elle se mit à ranger ses affaires quand elle entendit un bruit .

-Psst !

-?

-Derrière toi !

-Romilda ? Ah salut

Elle gloussait comme Lavande .Insupportable

-Hermiiiiooooneeeuuhh tu sais que je t'adore heiiînn ?

-Tu veux quoi ?

-Tu sais si Harry à des vues sur moi ? Il a une copine ? Il aime le chocolat ? C'est qui la fille qu'il aime ? Alors ? Alors ?

-Bon heu... Désolé je .. Dois y aller !

-Maiss hermioneeeuuuh ! Dit elle avec un regard exité

-Heeee SALUTT !

elle courrait vers le dortoir de sa salle commune .

-Attend !

Elle la suivait .Sérieusement ?

Elle arrivait . Romilda était loin mais elle ne perdait pas de vue courrait aussi

Arrivée au portrait ,Hermione vit que Romilda se rapprochait et pourrait entendre le mot de passe d'ici.

Hors de question qu'elle vienne l'harcelée ici.

-NEWT OUVREZ MOI S'IL VOUS PLAÎT C'EST MOII !

Quand l'auteur se retourna il ouvra le portrait pour la laisser passer et le referma immédiatement juste quand Romilda était devant .

-Hey ! Ouvrez moi je dois parler à un préfet !

-Mot de passe ?

-Ba elle en a pas eut besoin elle !

-Parce que cette Dâmouazellle est préfete Gente dâme !

-Et alors ?

-Alors la salle commune des préfets est réservée aux préfets !vous devriez le savoir ! Idiote !Retournez dans votre Dortoir !

et Newt se retourna pour dormir .

-Pftt .

Dans la salle commune ,Hermione remercia Newt et s'installa sur le canapé pour lire et se changer les idées .

Drago avait terminé sa journée et se dirigea vers la salle commune quand il vit un hibou .Un hibou gris qui avait une lettre noir dans le bec .Mais cet hibou lui semblait familier . Il allait plutôt rapidement pour un hibou.

Lorsqu'il s'apperçu qu'il s'agisait de l'hibou de l'agresseur de Granger ! Il se rappela des paroles de Granger : "Je ferrai tout ce que tu veux"

Alors il ne perdit pas une minute pour courir vers l'oiseau et l'attrapa à la à sa grande surprise ,l'oiseau ne tombait pas mais il le traînait ! L'oiseau ne se souciait pas de lui et continuait vers le doirtoir.

Quand l'oiseau vu alourdit par le serpentard,il lutta contre ses forces et continua son avait peur .Il volait de gauche à droite dans l'espoir que le gaçon perde l'équilibre.

Quand ils arrivèrent vers le doirtoir ,Newt ne s'arrêta pas pour le mot de passe tellement qu'il était effrayé et ouvrit le tableau.

-Raaaahh arrête toi salle piaf ! cracha Drago en tentant de ne pas le lâcher .

Hermione se releva immédiatement quand elle vit Drago et leva un sourcil .

-Malfoy ?

Mais celui-ci essaya de freiner en voyant que l'hibou avait lâché la lettre et se dirigeait vers la fenêtre du balcon qui était fermée.

-NON ARRÊTE TOI TU VAS FONCER DEDANS ! cria Drago

Mais L'oiseau fonça dans la vitre pour se venger .Drago la traversa aussi et les deux êtres se blessèrent .

-HAAAAAAAAAAA hurla Drago

Drago lâcha la bête sur le balcon et s'écroula de douleur et de fatigue

-MALFOY ! Hurla Hermione

 **Taadaaaaaaaaa ! Oui oui je sais vous allez me détester !mais le prochain chapitre va vous plaire ! (First kiss)**

 **N'hésitez pas à donner des avis !**

 **Bisou**

 **WildPatronus x**


	7. Chapter 7

IF ONLY :

Salut les Muggles ça va ?Moi pas tellement je stresse un peu car Lundi j'ai les résultats de mon brevet et même si au fond de moi je me dis que c'est impossible parce que ta 1 personne sur 20 qui le loupe je stresse quand même ...

IF ONLY :

Salut les Muggles ça va ?Moi pas tellement je stresse un peu car Lundi j'ai les résultats de mon brevet et même si au fond de moi je me dis que c'est impossible parce que ta 1 personne sur 20 qui le loupe je stresse quand même ...

Côté Potterhead : Cet été je vais en France (pour ceux qu'ils l'ignorent je n'habite pas en France) et ma maman m'a dit :

-Tu sais l'avant dernier jour on sera à Paris et en ce moment ya l'exposition d'Harry Potter ... On va peut être y aller ...

Et la moi j'ai fais YOUGHOUUUUUUU !

Anyway je mets une parenthèse sur ma biographie

Je voulais vous dire si vous voulez me poser des questions ou mêmes vos avis sur ma fiction n'hésitez pas a mettre des reviews pour que je puisse vous répondre dans les prochains chapitres !

Et by the way : Mercii à Céline pour tes review qui me touch3(oui j'ai fais exprès c'est pas une faute #blaguedecaca)

Place au chapitre now !

Chapitre 7 :Des larmes et des sourires

-Par là !

Ils couraient tous vers la même direction , attraper cette souris .Mais pourquoi y avait-il toujours une souris ? Est-es-ce la même ?

-Vite ! Elle rentre dans un trou !

La petite bête était rentrée dans un trou dans le mur .

-Bon ben , pas grave.

-Miaaou

Tout les élèves se retournèrent .Miss Teigne.

Mais à leurs grande surprise la chatte n'appela pas son maître mais alla vers le trou et glissa sa patte à l'intérieur (mind if I slither in ?LOL #humournul) pour essayer de rattraper l'animal.

Pendant ce temps, les élèves en profitèrent pour partir avant que Flitch vienne.

Hermione alla en direction de la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. Elle aperçu de loin un grand garçon au cheveux bruns avec une plante dans la main devant de Longdubat qui avait l'habitude de toujours oublier le mot de passe.

-Quidditch ? Vif d'or ? Souaffle ? Je sais que ça à un rapport avec ça mais s'il vous plaît ! Vous savez bien que je suis à Gryffondor !

-Hun hun ! Pas de mot de passe Pas d'entré ! Et le polynéctard ça existe !

Siffla la Grosse Dame.

Hermione arriva derrière Neville .

-Vif or .

-Voilà ! Et elle pivota.

-Vif or ok je vais le noter sur un papier pour pas l'oublier !

Hermione alla rejoindre Harry et Ron sur le canapé devant la cheminé .

-Hi

-Salut Mione.

-'Soir fit Harry occupé à lire son livre.

-Quesque tu lis ?

-Au heu .. Rien . Dit il en se redressant et en cachant le livre de la vue de la lionne.

-Harry ! Mais ques que tu lis ! Pourquoi tu veux pas me le dire prête le moi !

-Heu non !

-Pourquoi pas ?

-La rainure est fragile !

-La rainure est fragile ?

Hermione aperçu que Ginny était derrière Harry, elle lui fit un signe de la tête et la jeune Rouquine prit le livre des mains de Harry .

-"Ce livre appartient au Prince de Sang-Mélé" c'est qui le Prince de Sang- Mêlé ?demanda la jeune Weasley.

-Le prince de Sang-Mêlé ?

-Bon ! Dit Ron en changeant de sujet étant trop ennuyé par la conversation.

Il est 18h50 on va manger ?

-Ok.

-Ya houu !dit Ron en ce précipitant à l'extérieur .

-pendant ce temps-

Drago avait prit la première direction aléatoire . Il était au 5 ème étage .Tout a coup, un bruit attira son attention, un bruit de fissures qui venait du mur : la porte de la Salle sur

Demande venait d'apparaître.

Il pénétra dans la salle. Des gigantesques piles de différents objets comme des meubles et des livres étaient entassés les uns sur les autres. Trouvant ça drôle,il se mit à faire une promenade. Il vit un pommier au beau milieu de la Salle. Il prit une pomme verte comme le blason de sa maison et croqua dedans. C'était son fruit préféré.

Il marchait ,marchait en se relaxant. Ici, personne était présent,personne sur son dos pour lui poser des questions .Il était et tranquille. Ma cette spiritualité disparue quand il aperçu un grand meuble caché par un drap brodés rouge. C'était elle. C'était l'armoire à disparaître. Mais il le s'attarda par sur elle et préféra se détendre. Il sortit de la salle et alla à sa sélection de Quidditch .

En arrivant dans la Grande Salle. Ron se jeta sur le poulet .Hermione se prit de la salade avec quelques frites ( ba oui hein je vais pas dire qu'elle aime pas ça !) Harry avait une soupe qui venait de lui souhaiter bon appétit et Ginny prit de la purée.

-Bon Ron Ginny vous êtes prêt pour demain ?

-Oui Harry ! Dit Ginny avec enthousiasme.

-Quoi demain ? Je te suis pas Harry

-Ba ya le match contre Serpentard !

-Ah oui ! Hahah le match oui ! Je m'en souvient bien Harry ! Très bien ! C'est pas comme si j'avais oublié hein ?

-Ok t'avais oublié. C'est pas grave Ron ! Tu vas assurer !

-Oui .

-pendant ce temps-

-Bon aller ! mettez vous tous en place ! Je vous teste en faisant un match ! Ceux qui assurent pas ne viennent pas dans l'équipe ! Je vous signale que demain on a un match !Cria Drago.

-Ba en même temps si tu avais fait les sélections un peu plus tôt on ...

-Stop ! Toi tu dégages aller hop ! Un de moins !Dit Drago.

Les joueurs se mettaient en place.

Crabbe & Goyle étaient les deux batteurs,Blaise le poursuiveur avec Théodore Nott et Pansy qui se révélait plutôt bonne au Quidditch ,Montague qui était en 7 ème année conservait son poste de Gardiens. Drago était attrapeur.

20 minutes plus tard, la sélection fut terminée et tout les joueurs qui avait jouer pendant le match étaient sélectionner . Enfaite s'était pas si compliqué que ça ! Ce disait Drago.

Les Garçons de Serpentard sélectionné allèrent dans la Grande-Salle pour dîner.

En entrant dans la Grande Salle,les Serpentard attirèrent l'attention de quelques Gryffondors notamment Ginny et Hermione qui étaient à environ 2 personnes du groupe des Gryffondors.

-Waw.lâcha Ginny,ils ont beau être cons mais en tout cas ils sont vraiment Sexy !

-Ginny ! Menaça Hermione.

-Rhô aller Mione ! Décoince toi un peu ! Avoue que y'en a au moins un que tu trouves beau !dit Ginny

En entendant les paroles de Ginny,Hermione repensa à son pari qu'elle avait fait avec Malfoy et se dit que peu être que si elle se "décoinçait"pour toujours elle perdrait sa réputation de "Mrs Je-Sais-Tout" comme elle le voulait tant .

-Ouai tout compte fait ,elle observa bien et tomba sur Drago :il était en tenue de Quidditch,les cheveux en arrière,la sueur qui lui coulait au visage,ses yeux bleu métal qui le rendait sublime ...il était ...tellement beau...

-Ba tu vois ?

-Malfoy et pas mal ! Tu trouves que lequel est pas mal ?

Oups ! Hermione avait oublié que Ginny était une Weasley et que les Weasley et Malfoy étaient ennemis.

-Zabini est pas mal ! Dit elle sans aucune remarque .

-à la table des serpentard-

-Dray !chucota Blaise.

-Quoi ,dit Drago un peu agacé

-Je rêve ou Weasley et Granger nous matte ?

À l'entente du mot "Granger" Drago leva discrètement la tête et aperçu en effet Hermione qui le regardait avec désir .Elle avait le même regard que les autres filles. Les autres filles qui n'étaient pas coincées. Les Autres filles avec qui Drago avait jouer pendant sa période nocturne .Les autres filles qui étaient séduisantes. Tout comme elle... Mais Drago ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Elle n'était pas du même rang que lui et sa famille et lui seraient surement torturé à cause de ça ...et même il ne pourrait pas l'abandonner ! Il ne pouvait pas faire comme les autres filles et la jeter dehors et après lui dire que s'était pas pour toujours mais que pour un soir ... Car après tout elle aimait Weasley et Drago avait remarqué qu'il (Ron)était jaloux quand il regardait Granger .Il aimait l'énervé pour se venger. Et même. Parler à Granger signifiait quelque chose pour lui. Quelque chose d'interdit mais qui l' un jeu en quelque sorte. C'était comme une détente quand il l'harcelait,il enlevait tout son poids et son stresse de la mission sur elle .Mais s'était aussi ce pari qui l'amusait. Il devait aussi avouer qu'il aimait bien Granger .Non bien-sûr pas en amitié ! Mais c'était sa meilleure ennemie, leur relation n'était pas amicale elle était juste ... Arg ... Drago ne pouvait pas l'expliquer ...

-Je trouve qu'elle est plus-Tôt pas mal Granger tu trouves pas ?

-[...]Drago l'ignora en prenant un verre d'eau.

-T'es au courant que tu bois de l'urine ?

Drago n'eut aucune réaction.

-Hey ! Dit Blaise ,tu m'écoutes ?

Drago baissa son regard vers la nourriture,il se saisissa du panier à fruit et prit une pomme, verte comme celle de la salle sur demande,en parlant de ça ,Drago eut une idée.

Il se leva et sortit de table en allant en direction du 5ème étage.

-Retour à la table des -Gryffondors-

Hermione avait remarqué que Drago l'avait aussi observé.Elle baissa son regard.

-Tu regardes qui comme ça ?demande Ron.

Hermione se tourna vers lui sans le regarder. Elle décida de le tester, si elle lui disait qu'elle regardait Malfoy ,serait-il jaloux ?

-Je regarde Malfoy, pourquoi cette ..

-Pourquoi tu le regardes ? La coupa-t-il.

Sans réfléchir, elle lança:

-Parce que Ginny m'a prévenue que les Serpentard étaient rentrés dans la Grande Salle et qu'ils étaient très séduisant dans leurs tenues de Quidditch alors j'ai levé les yeux et j'ai vu qu'elle avait tord et raison : pas tous les Serpentard étaient séduisants,seulement Zabini et Malfoy,et elle a raison ,Malfoy est super ...waouw.

Hermione leva les yeux et remarqua que Ron fulminait.

-Ah non moi je trouve que c'est Zabini le plus beau ...merlin ...dit Ginny ayant également participé au jeu d'Hermione pour tester Harry.

Hermione se tourna vers Harry et vu qu'il fulminait également.

-Ginny vient on va faire une promenade,notre promenade du Jeudi soir,dit Hermione en attrapant Ginny par la manche.

-Heuuu okay byeeee.

Hermione et Ginny couraient dans les couloirs du 3 ème étage. Elles se dirigèrent vers les toilettes des filles où Parvati et Lavande se pomponnaient .

-Hahahahah ta vue leurs têtes Mione ? Dit Ginny à haute voix.

-Trop ta vue ? Maintenant on est sûre : Ron m'aime et Harry t'aime !

-Tellement soulagée ...

-Ouiii !

Hermione senti quelque chose brûler dans son dos , comme le regard de quelqu'un. Elle se retourna et vit que Lavande lui jetait des regards noirs.

-Laviiii tu veux que je te mette du blushhh ?demanda Parvati

-Okayyy mais je te mets un peu de gloss rose à pailletttesss okiii ?

-Ouiii

Ginny et Hermione éclatèrent de rire mais cette fois ci, les deux jeunes filles lançaient des regards assasins aux deux lionnes.

Elles sortirent des toillettes.

-Rahh demain tu as le match çava pas trop stressé ?

-Non ça va mais le truc c'est qu'on connait pas encore nos adversaires.

-Ba c'est les Serpentards !

-Oui mais ce que je veux dire c'est que les sélections étaient aujourd'hui !

-Ahhh

Hermione regarda sa montre :21:30

-Bon j'y vais, bonne nuit Ginnouille !

-Bonne nuit Hermiouille !

Elle éclata de rire avant de partir .

Elle était sur un nuage,tellement l'aimait... Le garçon qui régnait dans son cœur l'aimait ...

Elle entra dans sa salle commune.

-Bonsoir Gente Damoiselle ! S'exclama une voix qui lui était familière .Elle se retourna et aperçue Newt Scamander qui gardait sa salle commune.

-Mot de passe ?

-Felix felicis,mais d'abord,qui est présent dans la salle ?

-Hmm ,je crois que le descendant de

Armand Malfoy est dans le salon sur un des canapés et il lit un livre intitulé "L'art de la Magie Noire" un autre jeune homme au cheveux châtains fait ses devoirs sur des parchemins secs sur une table .

-Merci Mr.

Le tableau pivota

Hermione chantonnait en souriant.

Ernie McMillan qui la regardait étrangement lui demanda :

-Quelque chose me dit que tu as l'air de bonne humeur Hermione.

-Effectivement

Drago qui avait entendu la conversation tendit on peut plus l'oreille.

-Pourquoi ça Hermione ?

-Le garçon dont je suis amoureuse m'aime aussi

-Haha c'est une bonne nouvelle !j'espère que c'est quelqu'un de bien !

Drago éclata de se rendit compte qu'elle parlait de Weasmoche.

-Quesqu'il y a Malfoy dit elle énervée

-Non mais t'es ridicule !comme si Weasley avait quelque chose à faire de toi !Tu es laide ,vierge,fayotte non mais tu es sérieuse ?qui voudrait de toi Granger ! Et en plus ton sang salit tout !Rigola Drago.

Hermione était blessée par ces paroles .Ces yeux lui picotait et elle sentait les larmes lui venir aux yeux ...

-La ferme Malfoy ! Elle est très belle ! Pourquoi tu lui dit ça ?demanda Ernie

-[...]

Hermione monta dans sa chambre en pleurant ...pourquoi lui avait il dit ça ?c'est fou comme quelques mots peuvent être blessant . Elle se coucha sur son lit .La tête dans son sentit quelque chose se glisser sous son bras pour lui faire un câlin. C'était son chat.

-Patty dit elle entre deux sanglots.

-Miaou Dit il en ronronnant.

Quelqu'un toqua à sa porte.

-Entrez

-Hermione ? Ça va ?

Ernie

-Oui ...

-Ne fais pas attention à Malfoy ... Après que tu sois montée dans ta chambre il a fait pareil et je l'ai entendu éclaté en sanglots..

Hermione se releva

-Quoi ?

-Ouai il est très louche ...

-pendant ce temps dans la chambre de Drago-

Il venait de monter dans Quand on est énervé on aime se défouler ...il s'était défoulé sur elle ,il avait fait sortir sa colère ... Comme il l'avait souhaiter ,il l'avait blessée ... Temps mieux c'est tout ce qu'elle méritait ...c'était indirectement une vengeance pour lui.

Il repensa à sa mission qui n'avançait pas ... A sa pauvre mère qui vivait dans le même toit que Vous savez qui ... Elle y passerait sûrement si il échouait à sa mission tout comme son père et sa tante ...une larme coula sur sa joue et il éclata en sanglots...il était vraiment dans la merde ...

Après avoir pleuré ,Hermione s'était endormie mais fut réveillée par un bruit dans la salle commune. Des bruits de pas .Hermione commença à paniquer ,si c'était son agresseur ?si c'était encore cette souris . Hermione devait mettre un terme à tout ç se leva,prit un poignard dans sa table de nuit et sa baguette puis se dirigea vers le trou de sa serrure.

-Lumos ,dit elle.

Grâce à la lumière que sa baguette lui procurait , elle pu voir les trait d'un homme qui marchait tout doucement ... C'était lui ... Son agresseur ... Elle devait faire un plan pour le bloquer ...après avoir réfléchie pendant plusieurs secondes elle passa à l'action : elle ouvrit la porte , et sauta de la mezzanine qui reliait les chambres des préfets au salon communs puis attérit sur le buste de son agresseur qui tomba par terre .

-LUMOS MAXIMA !Dit elle

Elle pointa son poignard en attendant que son sortilège soit au maximum ,prête à le tuer .

Mais elle baissa son arme ...

-Granger ! Non mais ça va pas ?! T'es complètement cinglée !

-Ma..ma..maa ...Malfoy ?!c'est toi ? J'ai cru que c'étais ...personne laisse tomber.

-Tu peux te pousser de mon corps s'il te plaît ? Je sais que je suis confortable et irrésistible mais c'est pas une raison pour m'étouffer !

-Désolé ,dit elle avant de se relevé.

Elle le fixait en se demandant pourquoi il pouvait bien rentrer si tardivement ...

-Incendio,dit elle en pointa sa baguette vers la cheminé et en se dirigeant vers le fauteuil rouge.

Drago était resté là à la regarder

-Pourquoi tu rentres à cette heure ci ?

-Pourquoi tu m'as attaqué ? Tu as cru que j'étais ce maudit agresseur qui t'envoi les lettres noires ?

Hein ? Il était venu dans son esprit ou quoi ?elle préféra ignorer la question et se leva vers lui avec un livre ouvert dans les mains.

-Pourquoi tu réponds pas à ma question ?

-Parce que ma vie ne te regarde pas Granger par contre toi tu as intérêt de répondre aux miennes !

Quoi ?! Mais pour qui il se prenait ?

TAAAAAAADAAA

bisouu et a la prochaine pour la suite

WildPatronus


	8. Chapter 8

elle elle pouvait pas se mêler de sa vie mais lui si ?

-J'ai peur maman sauve moi ouhhh,ironisa-t-elle

Pour se venger de cet acte , Drago lui prit son livre des mains et le jeta vers les connard ...mais Hermione faisait partie de l'ordre , elle était une sorte d'espionne pour l'ordre et une espionne avait toujours un tour dans son sac.

-Tu veux toujours pas me répondre Granger ?

-C'est dommage

-Quoi ...dit il agacé

-Que tu es balancé dans le feu ton propre livre de Magie Noire tu sais le livre "L'art de la Magie Noire"

Drago écarquilla des yeux et se précipita vers la cheminé .

-Aguamenti !

Et en quelques minutes le livre fut sec et rendu à son état normal . Mais il put lire "Les animaux fantastiques et où ils se trouvent "de Newt Scamenders . Il déchira le livre en cassant la rainure.

-Accio Livre ! Dit Hermione qui venait de reprendre son livre.

-Accio Hermione Granger

Soudain Hermione fut attirée par Drago et elle se retrouva contre lui ,ses jambes autour de la taille du garçon .

-Heee mais lâche moi !

-T'es plutôt séduisante dans cette tenue Granger pour une Sang-de-Bourbe .

Elle portait un débardeur et un mini short .

-C'est plutôt drôle de me dire ça alors que tu m'as dis y'a peut-être trois heures de ça que j'étais laide et que personne ne voudrait de moi .

Drago fronça les sourcils .C'était censé être un compliment de quel droit osait elle ?

-Maintenant lâche moi !

-Non

-Si !

-Non

-Si mais par la barbe de Merlin ! Dit elle en essayant de se débattre.

-Je te lâche que si tu me dis la vérité .

Hein ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-T'as la mémoire courte pour une Je-Sais-Tout !

-Je t'emmerde Malfoy

-Ha ha ha enfin bref pourquoi tu m'as sautée dessus

-Ah ...ça ... C'est ...c'est pa... Parce que j'aicruquetuétaismonagresseur !

-En anglais s'il te plaît !

-J'étais dans ma chambre et j'ai entendu un bruit j'ai cru que c'était quelqu'un que je n'aime pas spécialement qui n'a pas le droit de venir ici.

Le blond haussa un sourcil .

-Qui

-Non mais lâche moi à la fin tu vas te salir ! Tu as oublié que je suis une Née Moldue ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça je les laveraient plus contre c'est tes hanches que je tiens qui seront purifiées .

Hermione le regarda et plongea son regard dans celui du blond. Le blond n'avait jamais vu que les yeux de la Gryffondor étaient aussi beaux : ses pupilles étaient dilatées ,elle avait des traits verts dans ses yeux qui les rendaient magnifique mais son expression changea quand il remarqua qu'ils étaient baignés de larmes.

-Espèce de Salaud ! Dit elle en lui donnant un coup de pied dans son entre-jambe si douloureux qu'il la lâcha et s'effondra par terre en lâcha un grand "Ouille".

Il vit la Gryffondor monter dans sa chambre en pleurant.

-Il avait mal , elle l'avait frappé dans la partie la plus douloureuse mais Drago se mit à penser pour la première fois de cette manière ."Peut-être que moi aussi je lui ai fais mal au point de vouloir me rendre la douleur ?J'aurai peut-être dû m'excuser .Pour la première fois il se mit à savait ce que c'était d'être maltraité,il l'avait connu cet été quand il avait demandé au Seigneur des Ténèbres si c'était possible de ne pas "tuer Dumbledore" et il avait eut le droit à des doloris ...les choses qui se rapportaient aux pleurs étaient quelque chose de sensible pour lui...

-le lendemain-

Hermione se réveilla avant tout les autres préfets .Aujourd'hui c'était vendredi. Le match qui opposait Serpentard et Gryffondor .Elle stressait pour Ron ... Si il ne ce montrait pas à la hauteur ...elle n'osait même pas imaginer ...et en plus de ça la ronde ...youpi ! Comme si elle avait envie de voir cette salle fouine !la journée allait être longue ... En plus le matin elle n'avait pas cours comme l'après-midi à 3 heure il y avait le match. Elle regarda sa montre :midi moins 10 .Elle se dirigea vers la salle commune des Gryffondors .

-Vif or,dit elle

Le tableau pivota et la laissa passer .Elle fut stupéfaite de voir que Harry et Ron étaient déjà en tenue de Quidditch.

Ils étaient sur le canapé rouge et n'avait pas encore vu la brune .

-J'ai peur Harry !

-T'inquiètes pas ! C'est pas comme si c'était ton premier match

-Mais elle m'a pas encore souhaité bonne chance !

-Mais t'inquiètes !

-Mais Harry tu comprends pas ...je l'aime vraiment ...Disait Ron

Intéressant mais parlait il d'elle ? Si oui Hermione allait être sûr qu'il l'aimait ...

-Ron je sais que tu aimes Hermione mais il faut que tu te concentres aujourd'hui sur le match !

Hermione recula et ré-avança en faisant plus de bruit avec ses pas

-Bonjour les garçons ça va ?

-Moi oui mais Ron stresse pour le match.

-Han, elle regarda Ron est vu qu'il était plutôt pâle .

-Bon on y va ?

Ils descendirent dans la Grande Salle .

-dans les couloirs de Poudlard-

-HARPER !

Le jeune Serpentard ce retourna et vit Drago Malfoy courir vers lui.

-Écoute moi ,aujourd'hui je suis malade et je ne peux pas faire le match !Tu me remplaces et tu as intérêt a attraper ce vif d'or.

-Pour..

-Ne pose pas de questions !

Et le Serpentard s'en alla vers une direction ,celle de la salle sur ne serait là

Pour l'embêter . Tout serait parfait.

-dans la Grande Salle ,Table des Gryffondor -

-Du thé ?lui proposa Harry. Du café ? Du jus de citrouille ?

-Peu importe ,répondit Ron,la mine lugubre en marmonnant dans un toast.

-Ron ne t'inquiète pas ! Essaya Hermione.

Hermione porta son attention sur Harry et vit qu'il venait de déposer du liquide dans le jus de citrouille .

-Ne bois pas ça !

Les deux hommes relevèrent leurs yeux sur elle.

-Tu viens de mettre quelque chose dans ce verre !dit Hermione.

Ron leva un sourcils ,l'air de douter

-C'est un tonique ?Demanda une voix aiguë derrière eux.

Ils sursautèrent tout les droits en voyant Luna avec un énorme Lion sur sa tête .

-Harry ! Dit Hermione.

Harry remetta son flacon dans sa poche et donna un léger coup de coude à Ron pour le lui faire remarquer .

Ron prit son verre et le bu cul-sec. Quel imbécile

-Hey !j'ai un truc de dernière minute à vous dire !

-Salut Gin' tenta Harry

-Malfoy est malade ! Il a déclaré forfait !

-Quoi ? malade ?qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-Aucune idée mais c'est excellent pour nous ,dit Ginny d'un ton réjoui. Ils ont mis Harper à sa place .Il est en même année que moi et c'est un imbécile !Gryffondor va gagner !

-Bon on y va ? Demanda Harry

Ils quittèrent la salle commune et se dirigèrent vers le Terrain de Quidditch mais Hermione paraissaient pensive : es ce que Malfoy était vraiment Malade ?

-Terrain de Quidditch -

Hermione était dans les gradins avec Luna Ginny et Neville ,elle vi les capitaines se serrer la main de manière très violente.

Elle vit Ron arrêter un premier arrêt ,puis un autre et encore un ...il était excellent malgré qu'il soit sous le felix felicis

-VASY RON !cria Lavande

Le match fut terminer et Gryffondor avait gagné ...elle était super fière de Ron !

-Après le Match ,Salle commune de Gryffondor

-Bravo Harry ! Dit Hermione en s'approchant de lui

-Merci Mione mais c'est Ron qui fait dire Bravo !

-Non Harry ,vous avez tricher ...

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles ...

Il sortit la fiole contenant le Felix Felicis de sa poche et Hermione vu qu'il n'était même pas ouvert ..

-) T'en as pas versé ..

Harry approuva d'un signe de la tête en souriant

-Et Ron t'as cru ...

Seamus Finnegan s'approcha d'eux avec un maquillage de Gryffondor sur le visage ..

-Venez faire la faite avec nous !

Ils le suivèrent et elle vit tout les Gryffondors crier "WEASLEY EST NOTRE ROI"

Quand Ron aperçu Hermione ,il en profita pour s'approcher d'elle sous le regard de tout le monde .Il s'approcha en se mordant la lèvre pour faire deviner à la brune son se mit à rougir mais Ron fut brusquement tiré par une fille .Elle l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa langoureusement devant Hermione et lui jeta des regards noir :Lavande Brown ...

Qu'elle petite conne ...

Hermione senti les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais quand elle aperçu Ron répondre au baiser elle lâcha prise et sortit du dortoir ...

-pendant ce temps -

Drago sortit de la salle sur demande .Il était plutôt mécontent. Il avait essayé de mettre une pomme dans l'armoire mais celle ci n'était pas réapparue .Il décida de partir pour sa ronde puisqu'il était 21:30 .

Il fit que Granger n'était pas là .Il attendu pendant 10 minutes et partit sans elle .C'était son problème si elle était en retard.

En marchant il entendit des bruits ,il s'avança vers eux -des pleurs- et il se cacha derrière un mur et vu qu'il s'agissait de son homologue. Mais Potter aussi était présent .

-Harry ...s'il te plaît ..je ...je ...vou...voudrai rester seule !dit Granger entre deux sanglots.

Mais des rires arrivèrent vers l'arrière :Weasmoche et Brown

-OUPS ! dit Brown

-Wow ils sont beauc ses oiseaux ! Déclara Weasmoche

Quels oiseaux ? Ahh les oiseaux que Granger faisait apparaître !

Granger se leva

-Oppugno !

Et les oiseaux se mirent à attaquer Weasley.

-Bon jte laisse Mione ,dit Harry en l'embrassant sur le front.

Hermione avait le cœur brisé ...

-Granger ?

La cerise sur le gâteau ! Merci pour cette journée de merde !

Elle l'ignora

-GRANGER !

Encore

-Je t'ordonne de me regarder !

Pardon ?

\- T'es qui pour me donner des ordres comme ça Malfoy fou moi la paix !

-Quesqu'il se passe on a le béguin pour Weasley ?

Elle pleura de plus belle

-T'occupe ! Dit elle en pleurant

\- C'est pas en me disant sa que tu vas gagner ton pari !

-Peut-être que j'en ai rien a foutre de ce pari !

Ohh Granger était vraiment pas contente

-Bon bye la pleurnicharde !

-Attends !

Il se retourna

-Reste ..s'i...s'il te plaît ..

Sans discuter il fit son sourire pervers et se mit à côté d'elle . Sans savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Granger

-Ron est un ...un ... Et elle se remit à pleurer

-Mais qu'est-ce...

-BOUUUHOUUUOHOUU

Elle le sera dans ses bras ... Et le pire c'est qu'il l'accepta...

Voiiilaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Je sais que ya Katie et le collier avant mais j'ai voulu mettre ça avant pour une question de futur ?

Alors ?

Un review et Drago vous ferra un câlin ?

Bisou les Muggles


	9. Chapter 9

IF ONLY

Saluut !

Bo. Voilaaaaa

Chapitre 9 :En cours de réparation

Hermione pleurait dans les bras du Serpentard et il l'acceptait .Il l'acceptait parce qu'elle lui faisait penser à sa mère ...sa mère qui pleurait aussi dans ses bras comme Hermione .Sa mère qui le serrait dans les bras comme si elle allait tomber dans le vide .

-Je ...

-Quesqu'il y'a Granger ?

Mais ses pleurs redoublèrent à l'entente de cette phrase .

Alors il se comporta comme si il s'agissait de sa mère et lui prit le visage par le menton :

-Tu ne dois pas pleurer pour un bon à rien comme lui !

Si je dis ça tu vas recommencer le pari ?

-Mais c'est ...C'est que je ...

Dit oui !

-Je l'a...

Aller !

Mais soudain,elle releva son regard,

Et lui rejeta la main de son menton.

-C'est pas toi qui disait que j'étais une "Sang-de-Bourbe " ba alors excuse moi mais si je suis si impure que ça tu vas te salir ! Alors aurevoir !

Et elle partit en courant vers sa salle commune.

-entrée de la salle commune-/-

-Felix felicis .

-Oh mais vous pleurez Gente Dâmoizellleuh ?dit Newt

-S'il vous plaît ...

-Es-ce c'est un garçon qui vous à fait cela ?

Des fines gouttes tombèrent des yeux d'Hermione .

-Alors c'est un garçon ...ce garçon ne doit pas être un Gentleman al...

-FELIX FELICIS !

-D'accord d'accord

Et le tableau pivota ,Hermione alla en vitesse dans sa chambre en ignorant le "Hermione" de Ernie .

Elle s'enferma avec sa clé et se jeta sur son elle se releva ayant marché sur quelque chose qui la fit glissée :Des crottes de souris .berk !

Elle alla se laver les pieds dans ma toute petite salle de bain de sa chambre dans le lavabo.

Et se mit une bonne fois pour toute dans son lit .

Elle le détestait au fond ,c'était un traitre ...il avait dit qu'il l'aimait quelques heures au part avant et là il pelotait une autre fille ...

-Felix Felicis

-Tiens tiens ...

-heu...

-Drago Malfoy... Hum ...quel non plaisir de vous revoir

-Je veux just...

-Ba évidemment je Suis uniquement serviable pour ouvre les portes moi ! Après on se permet de jeter au feu et de déchirer mon livre !

-Je ...

-Entrez vaut rien

Le Tableau pivota et Drago entendit tout de suite les pleurs de la jeune femme.

-Vous étiez censé faire votre ronde ensemble ! McGonnagal va nous tuer ! Dit Padma Patil en faisant sursauter Drago.

-Voyons Patil,Réfléchi ...personne ne nous tuera tant que personne ne le saura !

Quelle fayotte !

-Mais c'est contre le Mhh !

Drago l'avait poussé fortement contre le mur et avait plaquer sa main .

-Tu n'aimerais pas que je dis à toutes tes amies ce qu'on a fait en 4ème années non ?

Elle tremblait et elle fit un long non en hochant la tête .

-Bien, alors tu sais ce que tu as à faire ma petite Patil

Et il monta en direction de la chambre de Granger pour voir si elle était encore vivante vu qu'elle pleurait à cause d'un chagrin D'amour mais quand il ouvrit la porte il vit qu'elle était encore sur son lit en train de ce morfondre ...Raaaaaah les filles (nous :Ta gueule nous on met au monde mdr)

Il s'avança vers elle .

-Dé...dé...déeega...gaga

-Chuuuuut Granger

-Ma...ma...ouuuh

-Viens par là toi ,dit il en la tirant dans ses bras

Elle ne le retenait pas ..car un câlin quand on est comme ça fait toujours beaucoup de bien ...

Hermione rougissait quand elle sentit La bouche du blond sur sa tête .

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes comme

Ça ...

Au bout de 15 minutes ... Les pleurs d'Hermione S'arrêtèrent et les deux ados se relevèrent.

-J'accepte

-Granger ?

-J'accepte

-Mais t'accepte quoi ?

-De recommencer le pari.

Drago écarquilla des yeux .C'était si facile que ça ?

Après cette journée interminable ils décidèrent d'aller dormir ...

-Le Lendemain-

Le soleil se leva, il réveilla la Vallée de Poudlard,en commençant par la Forêt Interdite,Pré-Au-Lard, la Cabane de Hagrid,qui se leva.

Il mit son thé à chauffer et donna à manger ainsi que de bonne caresse à Crockdur et à Ventedebout qui dormait dans son potager.

Il en profita pour prendre l'air et il entendit quelque chose qui attira son attention.

-Mhh, oui c'est parfait ici.

-Il se dirigea derrière un arbre et vu une personne avec une cabe noir qui semblait être un élève. Comme il était professeur,il pouvait lui enlevé des il se trouvait que l'élève était sous l'ombre d'un arbre et il ne pouvait pas voir la couleur de sa capuche mais seulement sa silhouette.

-Hey ! Qu'es-ce-que tu fais là aussi tôt ?!en plus ici ! C'est interdit !tu devrais le savoir !

Effectivement l'élève se trouvait près du portail de Poudlard et de l'entrée de la forêt interdite .

En voyant Hagrid,l'élève se métamorphosa en quelque chose qu'Hagrid ne pouvait pas voir car il était trop loin mais pu voir l'animal dans les hautes herbes. L'élève entra dans la forêt et Hagrid abandonna en

Reconnaissant l'appel de son chien.

Son thé était près.

Après tout ,il était peut être suicidaire!

-Dans le dortoire-

Drago fut le premier à se réveiller à l'Aube vers 6h25 du matin (oui mon aube à moi elle est a 6h25 problem?)

C'était parfait :Un samedi,où tout le monde en profitait pour dormir .Il allait pouvoir essayer avec sa mission.

Il sortit du dortoir,en profitant que Newt Scamander dorme pour partir.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le couloir de la salle sur demande,il passa trois fois devant et une porte apparue .

Il se glissa à l'intérieur.

La salle était toute en désordre : des tas de vieux objets trainaient partout.

C'était plutôt impressionnant à voir mais bon, il n'était pas ici pour ça.

Il partit à la recherche de l'armoire et la trouva sous un drap rouge.

Il enleva le drap et testa l'armoire avec un objet .

Il vit une pomme verte comme la couleur de sa maison sur une table non loin de lui et se saissisa d'elle.

Il la déposa dans l'armoire rapidement pour ne pas avoir la tentation de croquer dans son fruit préféré et récita le sortilège :

- _Avania Imperim Passus_

Et un bruit sourd rententi.

Il ouvrit l'armoire et vit que la pomme avait disparue.

Il la referma et récita à nouveau le sortilège :

- _Avania Imperim Passus_

Et un autre bruit sourd avait retentit.

Il ouvrit l'objet mais fut déçu de découvrir que seul le trognon de la pomme était présent .

Qu'allait il faire ? Si des mangemorts venaient dans cette armoire comme cette pomme ...c'était voué à l'échec ...

-Salle commune -

Hermione se réveilla : 11:23 elle avait prit son temps ! Elle se réveilla. Fit quelques étirements, et alla vers un câlin à Pattenrond .

Les Poils roux de sont chat lui rappelait les évènements de la veille,Ron .

Elle était vraiment en colère et n'était plus d'humeur à pleurer même si quelques larmes vinrent s'écrouler malgré sa colère.

Elle s'habilla et se dirigea vers un canapé de sa salle commune en allumant la radio pour suivre les informations moldues (Oui ! Ça capte !)

Quand soudain une voix la fit sursauter :

-Gente Dâmoiselle ? Une inconnue demande à voir Parvati Patil demande à rentrer !

-C'est pour moi ! Dit Padma en courant vers le tableau.

Quand le tableau pivota,Hermione eut envie de boucher ses oreilles à la voix de Parvati .

-SŒuureeeeeeettteeeeeeuuuuh ! J'aiiiii pleinnsss de trucs ààà te raconterrrrrrr ! Dit Parvati ,Lavande sort avec Ronnnnnnn.

-Ohh j'arrive !

Et le tableau claqua .

Hermione tenta d'oublier en plongeant dans un livre .

-Dobby donne quelque chose d'autre à Mr Malfoy ?

-Non merci Dobby !

-Bienvenue.

Drago sortit des cuisines après avoir prit son déjeuner .Il décida d'aller en salle commune pour aller voir Granger et se détendre.

Il monta dans les escaliers et en arrivant devant le tableau,prononça le

Mot de passe .

-Felix Felicis.

-...

-Hum hum

-Tient un coup de vent

-Hey !

À l'intérieur,Hermione entendit Newt faire sa comédie et décida d'intervenir

-S'il vous plaît Sir Scamander !

-Bon d'accord si c'est vous qui me le demandez...

Et le tableau pivota .

-C'est pas trop tôt !

-De rien !dit Hermione en s'asseyant

Dans le canapé.

Drago s'asseya en face d'elle et la dévora du regard. Elle lisait son livre mais il pouvait sentir de très près des traces humide sur la peau de la jeune femme.

Il vit que la radio était allumée .

" _Et maintenant le nouveau tube de Ed Sheeran en exclusivité sur la radio numéro 1 de Grande Bretagne Radio London ! On vous laisse avec le hit !"_

 _"salut c'est Ed Sheeran et vous écoutez Radion London"_ (1)

Dès le début de cette chanson ,Drago devina quelle pouvait remonter le moral à la lionne .

Il s'approcha d'elle et tendit sa main.

Elle leva la tête .

-Quoi ?

-Danse avec moi

-Je heu...c'est ...que je sais pas ..bien danser ...

-Aller fait pas ta coincée et viens.

-Nonn je woohaaaa !

Il l'attrapa par le bras et la redressa. Il posa sa main sur sa hanche et une sur son épaule.

Elle posa une main sur son coude et une autre sur son épaule par tentation.

Elle n'osait pas le regarder... Mais elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il la faisait tourner .

-Détends toi Grangie .

Elle rougissait de plus belle.

En voyant l'effet qu'il lui faisait ,il fit son principal sourire.

"

 **When your legs don't work like they used to before**  
 _Quand tes jambes ne fonctionneront plus comme avant_  
 **And I can't sweep you off of your feet**  
 _Et quand je ne pourrai plus te soulever_  
 **Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love**  
 _Est-ce que ta bouche se souviendra encore du goût de mon amour_  
 **Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks**  
 _Est-ce que tes yeux souriront encore_

 **And darling I will be loving you till you're 70**  
 _Et chérie, je t'aimerai jusqu'à tes 70 ans_  
 **And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23**  
 _Et bébé, mon cœur pourrait t'aimer encore aussi fort qu'à 23 ans_  
 **And I'm thinking 'bout how**  
 _Et je pense à comment_

 **People fall in love in mysterious ways**  
 _Les gens tombent amoureux de façon étrange_  
 **Maybe just the touch of a hand**  
 _Peut-être juste le contact d'une main_  
 **Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day**  
 _Hé bien moi, je tombe amoureux de toi chaque jour_  
 **And I just wanna tell you I am**  
 _Et je veux juste te dire que je suis_

 **So honey now**  
 _Donc chérie maintenant_  
 **Take me into your loving arms**  
 _Prends-moi dans tes bras affectueux_  
 **Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars**  
 _Embrasse-moi sous la lumière de milliers d'étoiles_  
 **Place your head on my beating heart**  
 _Place ta tête sur mon cœur qui bat_  
 **And I'm thinking out loud**  
 _Et je pense à voix haute_

 **That maybe we found love right where we are**  
 _Que peut-être nous avons trouvé l'amour là où nous sommes_

 **When my head's overgone and my memory fades**  
 _Quand ma tête s'égarera et que ma mémoire s'effacera_  
 **And the crowds don't remember my name**  
 _Et que les foules ne se souviendront plus de mon nom_  
 **When my hands don't play the strings the same way**  
 _Quand mes mains ne joueront plus les cordes de la même façon_  
 **I know you will still love me the same**  
 _Je sais que tu m'aimeras encore de la même façon_

 **Cause honey your soul can never grow old**  
 _Car chérie, ton âme ne peut pas vieillir_  
 **It's ever green**  
 _Elle est toujours alerte_  
 **Baby your smile forever in my mind, in memory**  
 _Bébé ton sourire restera pour toujours dans mes pensées, dans ma mémoire_  
 **And I'm thinking 'bout how**  
 _Et je pense à comment_

 **People fall in love in mysterious ways**  
 _Les gens tombent amoureux de façon étrange_  
 **Maybe it's all part of a plan**  
 _Peut-être que tout fait partie d'un plan_  
 **I'll just keep on making the same mistakes**  
 _Je continuerai à faire les mêmes erreurs_  
 **Hoping that you'll understand**  
 _Espérant que tu comprendras_

 **But baby now**  
 _Mais bébé à présent_  
 **Take me into your loving arms**  
 _Prends-moi dans tes bras affectueux_  
 **Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars**  
 _Embrasse-moi sous la lumière de milliers d'étoiles_  
 **Place your head on my beating heart**  
 _Place ta tête sur mon cœur qui bat_  
 **And I'm thinking out loud**  
 _Et je pense à voix haute_

 **That maybe we found love right where we are**  
 _Que peut-être nous avons trouvé l'amour là où nous sommes_

 **(Ah la la, la la la, la la la, la la la la)**

 **So baby now**  
 _Donc bébé maintenant_  
 **Take me into your loving arms**  
 _Prends-moi dans tes bras affectueux_  
 **Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars**  
 _Embrasse-moi sous la lumière de milliers d'étoiles_  
 **Place your head on my beating heart**  
 _Place ta tête sur mon cœur qui bat_  
 **And I'm thinking out loud**  
 _Et je pense à haute voix_

 **That maybe we found love right where we are**  
 _Que peut-être nous avons trouvé l'amour là où nous sommes_

 **Oh baby we found love right where we are**  
 _Oh bébé nous avons trouvé l'amour là où nous sommes_

 **And we found love right where we are**  
 _Et nous avons trouvé l'amour juste là où nous sommes_ "

Quand la musique fut terminée. Ils se regardaient et doucement ... Ils se rapprochèrent ... Leurs bouches se rapprochaient ...mais soudain ...

-AHHHHHHHHH

une sourie venait de sortir de nul part et venait de mordre Drago ...

VOILAAAAAAAA

(1) oui je sais c'est pas la bonne époque mais j'adore cette chanson.

Voilaaa alors des avis ?

Un ptit review et Drago dansera avec vous !

Bisouu

WildPatronus


	10. Chapter 10

IF ONLY

Bon chapitre !

Chapitre 10 :La haine quand on aime

-Vite il faut l'attraper

Ils se mirent à courir après le rongeur .

-Je te tiens ! Ahh non elle m'a échappée !Dit Hermione en tenta d'attraper le rongeur.

-Vite ! Elle va s'échapper !

Et le rongeur la dans un trou dans le mur.

Mais Drago fit apparaître une pierre et boucha le trou.

-Comme ça elle nous fichera la paix !

Mais Hermione ne lui répondit pas ...elle était trop occupée à pensé ...

-...comme ça .

-Oui,dit Hermione en faisant sembler d'écouter.

-Sinon tu savais que Weasley est avec Patil et aussi Brown ?

-Oui .

-[...]

-Hein ?! Attend t'as dit quoi là ?

-Hahah tu vois tu faisais sembler d'écouter !

-Pfff

-Dis ,tu pensais à quoi ?

-À rien ,répondit elle

Mensonge

-T'es sûr

-Oui oui

Double Mensonge

Le blond la regardait dans les yeux très profondément ...

Mais elle l'ignora et repensa à une seule chose :Pourquoi cette souris venait toujours ici ? Plus particulièrement quand elle était avec Drago ?

-Ah ça Granger ,on se le demande tout les deux !

Elle se tourna vers lui .Comment ça ? Il lisait dans ses pensée ou quoi ?

-De quoi ?

-Pas de questions connes s'il te plaît !

Mais ...attendez une minute ... Mais biensûr !

-La Legimencie est interdite Malfoy !

-Et le fait de me cacher des choses aussi Granger !

Mort de rire ?

-Hahaha ! Et depuis quand tu te soucis de mon cas ?

-La ferme !Donc ! Je disais quoi moi déjà ? Ah oui ! Pourquoi tu penses tellement à cette souris ?

-T'es qui pour te mêler de mes affaires comme ça ?

-Drago Malfoy ma chère Granger et je te rappel que le pari est en jeu !

-Hein ? Mais n'importe quoi ! C'est même pas la même chose ! le pari c'est pour montrer que je suis pas coincée et...

-Ba justement tu es coincée avec tes pensées donc décoince toi !

Raaahhh fait chier !

-Bon très bien t'as gagné ! Je me demandais si cette souris avait un lien avec ...

Non elle pouvais pas lui parler de l'harceleur ! Elle en avait parlé à personne !

-Avec ?

-[...]

-Granger !

-Hum ...

-Granger réponds !dit il agacé

-Bon ok ! J'ai une personne qui m'harcèle par lettre en me menaçant et me demandant de m'éloigner de quelqu'un et y'a cette souris qui est toujours présente quand on EST ensemble ! Et j'ai l'impression que c'est lié ...

-Étrange ... C'est vrai ça ... Pourquoi elle m'a mordue ?

-Ba je sais pas ...

-C'est peut-être une mauvaise blague des deux Weasmoche jumeaux !

-Ne les appellent pas comme ça !

-Peu importe

Il se déplaçait vers la sortie quand Hermione lui attrapa le bras. Il se retourna surprit du regard de la jeune femme qui le regardait comme un chien battu.

-Mal..Drago s'il te plaît ... Ne raconte ça à personne ... Je l'ai pas encore dit à mes amis et mes parents ni même personne ... Tu es le premier à le savoir donc s'il te plaît tient ta langue et je ...

Non Hermione reprend toi tu peux pas dire ça ... Pensait elle

-Tu ?

- _Je ferrai n'importe quoi pour toi !_

Il l'a regardait avec satisfaction.

-Très bien Granger .

Ouff,c'était moins une

-Mais à une seule condition !

Merde

-Ou..oui ?

-Alors premièrement on résout cette affaire ensemble non ne pose pas de questions dit il alors qu'elle allait l'intérompre,et le souhait de faire ce que je veux est infini !

-Hey !

-Ah moins que tu préfères que tout tes amis le sachent ?

Là elle avait plus le choix

-J'accepte ! Mais si tu tiens pas ta langue tu te mets tes souhaits là où je le pense Malfoy !

-Haha pas besoin d'être vulgaire !

Ouai ouai...

Hermione sortit de la salle commune pour se changer les idées et décida d'aller au bord du Lacs où elle trouva un petit pont attache-bateau vide qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant et décida de s'assoir dessus.

Elle était bien ici ,personne ne venait ,elle était à l'opposé du Château et personne appart elle ne savait que cet endroit existait .Elle était juste au dessus de l'eau et pouvait voir en ce penchant les profondeurs du lac noir : des Sirènes ,des Strangulots et même le Calmar Géant .Mais également la lumière de la salle Commune des Serpentard et ses pensées retombèrent sur Malfoy ... Pourquoi elle avait accepté ?

-Hermione ?

Neville et Luna

-Neville ? Luna ?mais que faites vous là ?Demanda Hermione

-J'ai vu que Neville cherchait des plantes dans l'eau donc je lui ai demandé si il voulait mes Longnospectres pour mieux les voir et quand je lui ai donné il a vu des joncheruines vers la côte opposée on les a suivies et on a vu que c'était toi.

-Ha ,oui c'est moi ...effectivement...

-Un problème ?demanda Neville

-Oh ...rien c'est juste que je suis ailleurs ...

-C'est Ron ? Demanda Luna

À l'entente de ce nom Hermione serra

ses poings .

-Ah non pas lui ! C'est qu'un salle traitre et un menteur ! Comment ai-je pu croire en ses paroles ?

-Comment ça ?

-Apparement il a dit à des personnes qu'il était amoureux de moi ... Alors j'était plutôt contente parce que je suis folle de lui ... Et Même Gin' me l'a même affirmé mais j'étais quand même pas sûr ... Et hier ... La veille du match je l'ai entendu de mes propres oreilles dire qu'il m'aimait ...

-C'est pas gentil ...dit Luna,il devrait au moins assumer ses sentiments !

-Mouais ...

-Écoute Mione ... Dit Neville ,je pense que tu devrais l'ignorer et profiter pour te venger ... Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Hermione releva la tête .Mais en voilà une idée !

-Pas bête ... Pas bête du tout !

Merci Neville ! Dit elle en courant vers le Château .

-Eh mais tu vas où demanda Luna .

-Dans la Grande Salle !

-pendant ce temps-

Haaaaa elle était enfin partie !c'est pas ça mais Drago commençait à s'ennuyer ... Toujours déprimée à cause d'un pauvre type qui voulait pas d'elle ...mais enfin bon ... Il devait quand même avouer que les réactions qu'il avait avec elle était parfois étranges ... Mais il devait l'avouer ... Elle était pas si mal foutue et niveau visage non plus ...elle avait ... De beaux cheveux bruns ... De beaux yeux colorés de vert et de chocolats ...de légères tâches de rousseurs sur le nez qui la rendaient jolie ... Et un parfum ...Whaaaappampaammaamamamam !n calmos là. !pensait il .Il allait quand même pas fantasmer sur elle si ?non ...nononononn ! Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était le pari ! Pour qu'elle finisse dans son lit et qu'il se soit enfin fait toutes les filles de son année !

-Toc toc ?

-Qui est là ?

-C'est moi

-Mais qui toi ?

-Drago ...

Astoria

-Bonjour ...

-[...]

-Bon écoute je suis vraiment désolé mais c'est juste que .. _.j'aime pas quand elle est collée à toi ..._ et j'ai l'impression qu'elle a quelque chose dans la tête ...

-T'es Sérieuse Ass ... Tu crois vraiment que Granger pourrait me tuer ?

-Ba ...je ..elle fait partie de l'ordre !

-Et alors c'est une fayotte sur pattes tu penses vraiment qu'elle en serait capable ?

-Oui désolé .

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche .Et comme à son habitude,il ne ressentait rien du tout

Quand elle s'arrêta elle partit de la salle,laissant le blond seul .

-GRANDE SALLE-

Hermione alla s'installer entre Harry et Seamus .Ron était en face de Harry avec "Lav-Lav" qui le collait et à côté de Ginny qui était avec Dean au grand désespoir d'Harry

Pour se venger ,Hermione posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Seamus .Quand à Seamus,il passa un bras sur ses épaules et joua avec les mèches de ses cheveux .Ils prenaient tout les deux ce geste en tant qu'amis et les autres Gryffondors aussi sauf Ron .

Elle regarda Ginny et vit que la rouquine lui faisait un clin d'œ elle regarda Ron qui lui jeta un regard haineux .Il se mit a embrasser Lavande .A il voulait jouer à ça ? D'accord ! La guerre est déclarée !

Hermione sentit des regards la brulée ,mais des yeux d'une autre table ,les yeux de Blaise Zabini .Pourquoi il la regardait ?

Elle l'ignora

Mais son regard se jeta sur Harry .Il lisait toujours ce livre .

-Harry mais bordel pourquoi t'es toujours avec ce livre ?

-Il est intéressant ...

-Hmm

-Hermione tu veux qu'on aille à Pré-Au-Lard ensemble ?

-Désolé Ginny mais j'avais prévu de finir mes devoirs à la bibliothèque cet aprè Hermione se leva de la table pour partir .

-Merci la fidélité de meilleure amie !

Elle s'arrêta ,blessée ,comment pouvait elle dire ça ?

Et elle partit vers la bibliothèque.

Drago alla en direction de la Grande Salle pour déjeuner.

-Salut les gars

-Salut Drag

-T'es pas avec Pansy ?

-Non elle a cassée

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

-Elle m'aime comme meilleure ami et pas comme un petit copain.

-Ah d'accord

Blaise mangeait des carottes et lui une pomme .

-Alors qu'es-ce-que tu fais aujourd'hui ?

-Ba rien ce soir y'a le club de Slug ...

-Le club du Morse ...je lui ai parlé de mon Grand-père et il s'en fou !

-Haha ba je sais pas il a vraiment des goûts particuliers pour choisir ses invités !

-Qui ?

-Ba les sœurs Carrow,Moi ,Belby ,McMillan, Patil ,Longdubat ,Potter,Weaslette ,McLaggen et Granger

-Ah

-En parlant d'elle ,elle a l'air de bien coller avec Finnegan.

-Ah bon ? Mais ils sortent pas ensemble ?

-Ba je sais pas moi et puis qu'es-ce-qu'on s'en tape !

-Mouai...

Mais à quoi jouait elle ?

-Bon tu viens aujourd'hui

-Où

-À l'entraînement !

-Ah ouai Ba biensûr

-Aller on y va Dray

Drago alla à l'entrainement avec ses temps était plutôt acceptable pour un entraînement .

-Aller vasy Blaise !

Blaise poursuivait Pansy qui avait le Souaffle .

Il allait bientôt la rattraper ,il y était presque ,un poil et ça y est ! Il avait le Souaffle et le lança vers le but .

Mais Montague le rattrapa .

-Bon on applaudit quand même Blaise parce que c'était pas mal.

Pendant que les poursuiveurs se pourquivaient Goyle et Crabbe lançaient des cognards sur des zones.

3 heures plustard, l'entrainement de Quidditch , Drago alla dans le vestiaire.

-PENDANT CE TEMPS-

Hermione était à la bibliothèque.

Elle travaillait sur ses devoirs de Potion.C'était super long ! Slugorn ne se gênait pas !

Elle avait passée deux heures ! À travailler .Wow .

Elle se mit à ranger ses affaires quand elle entendit un bruit .

-Psst !

-?

-Derrière toi !

-Romilda ? Ah salut

Elle gloussait comme Lavande .Insupportable

-Hermiiiiooooneeeuuhh tu sais que je t'adore heiiînn ?

-Tu veux quoi ?

-Tu sais si Harry à des vues sur moi ? Il a une copine ? Il aime le chocolat ? C'est qui la fille qu'il aime ? Alors ? Alors ?

-Bon heu... Désolé je .. Dois y aller !

-Maiss hermioneeeuuuh ! Dit elle avec un regard exité

-Heeee SALUTT !

elle courrait vers le dortoir de sa salle commune .

-Attend !

Elle la suivait .Sérieusement ?

Elle arrivait . Romilda était loin mais elle ne perdait pas de vue courrait aussi

Arrivée au portrait ,Hermione vit que Romilda se rapprochait et pourrait entendre le mot de passe d'ici.

Hors de question qu'elle vienne l'harcelée ici.

-NEWT OUVREZ MOI S'IL VOUS PLAÎT C'EST MOII !

Quand l'auteur se retourna il ouvra le portrait pour la laisser passer et le referma immédiatement juste quand Romilda était devant .

-Hey ! Ouvrez moi je dois parler à un préfet !

-Mot de passe ?

-Ba elle en a pas eut besoin elle !

-Parce que cette Dâmouazellle est préfete Gente dâme !

-Et alors ?

-Alors la salle commune des préfets est réservée aux préfets !vous devriez le savoir ! Idiote !Retournez dans votre Dortoir !

et Newt se retourna pour dormir .

-Pftt .

Dans la salle commune ,Hermione remercia Newt et s'installa sur le canapé pour lire et se changer les idées .

Drago avait terminé sa journée et se dirigea vers la salle commune quand il vit un hibou .Un hibou gris qui avait une lettre noir dans le bec .Mais cet hibou lui semblait familier . Il allait plutôt rapidement pour un hibou.

Lorsqu'il s'apperçu qu'il s'agisait de l'hibou de l'agresseur de Granger ! Il se rappela des paroles de Granger : "Je ferrai tout ce que tu veux"

Alors il ne perdit pas une minute pour courir vers l'oiseau et l'attrapa à la à sa grande surprise ,l'oiseau ne tombait pas mais il le traînait ! L'oiseau ne se souciait pas de lui et continuait vers le doirtoir.

Quand l'oiseau vu alourdit par le serpentard,il lutta contre ses forces et continua son avait peur .Il volait de gauche à droite dans l'espoir que le gaçon perde l'équilibre.

Quand ils arrivèrent vers le doirtoir ,Newt ne s'arrêta pas pour le mot de passe tellement qu'il était effrayé et ouvrit le tableau.

-Raaaahh arrête toi salle piaf ! cracha Drago en tentant de ne pas le lâcher .

Hermione se releva immédiatement quand elle vit Drago et leva un sourcil .

-Malfoy ?

Mais celui-ci essaya de freiner en voyant que l'hibou avait lâché la lettre et se dirigeait vers la fenêtre du balcon qui était fermée.

-NON ARRÊTE TOI TU VAS FONCER DEDANS ! cria Drago

Mais L'oiseau fonça dans la vitre pour se venger .Drago la traversa aussi et les deux êtres se blessèrent .

-HAAAAAAAAAAA hurla Drago

Drago lâcha la bête sur le balcon et s'écroula de douleur et de fatigue

-MALFOY ! Hurla Hermione

Taadaaaaaaaaa ! Oui oui je sais vous allez me détester !mais le prochain chapitre va vous plaire ! (First kiss)

N'hésitez pas à donner des avis !

Bisou


	11. Chapter 11

IF ONLY 11

Coucou tout le monde !

chava ?

je vais mettre quelques petites annonces :

J'ai une page Facebook !bon on est 5 en tout mais si vous voulez aime notre page 8elle se nomme "harry potter ?notre saga"

ensuite ,je voulais vous souhaiter de joyeuses fêtes a tous ,en espérant que Papa Noël vous a gâté

moi j'ai eus un beau cadeau ; 1008 vues merci à tous , même si 7 d'entre vous sont plutôt actif , c'est quand même énorme

et maintenant comme j'ai du temps je vais publier tout les autres chapitres

quand ils seront tous publiés je vous donnerait rdv chaque vendredi soir pour n nouveau chapitre

bizzzzz

* * *

Chapitre 11 :Petit acte pour une Grande menace

-MALFOY !Hurla Hermione.

Elle courut vers le balcon et le vit :Il était couché au milieu des morceaux de verres tombés ,on pouvait voir beaucoup de tâches de sang au niveau de la manche de son avant bras gauche et une coupure au visage .

Il avait Mal. Ses yeux étaient fermés et il respirait très rapidement pour essayer de faire passer la douleur

-Malfoy ! Au mon dieu ! Mais qu'es-ce-qu'il t'a prit de faire ça ?

Drago leva difficilement la tête vers elle et lui fit un regard du style :Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment ?

Elle eut pitié et le prit doucement par le bras .

-Viens Drago ,on sera mieux à l'intérieur ,dit-elle .

Elle passa son bras sur ses épaules et l'aida à s'assoir sur le canapé

-Aïïee !

-Désolé .

Elle se leva et pointa sa baguette sur la fenêtre .

-Reparo

Et la fenêtre se répara .

Elle se rassit .

-Je vais essayer d'arranger ça ,

-N...on ! Dit il difficilement .Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le il avait été blessé sur son avant-bras gauche ,là où sa marque des ténèbres reposait .Si elle le soignait elle allait découvrir sa marque et le pire c'est qu'elle faisait partie de l'ordre ! Au misère ,si seulement il avait écouté Astoria ...

Elle prit son visage dans ses mains et lui chuchota ;

-Chuuuuuut ça va aller Drago je vais pas dire à tout le monde que je t'ai soigné ...

-MHM !non !s..s'ill!

-Chuuuuut calme toi ...

Elle commença à nettoyer en enlevant des bouts de verre et s'arrê le regarda d'un sourire narquois.

-Je reviens

Hein ?

-Tu vas où ?

-Chercher quelque chose et me mettre dans une autre tenue plus confortable si tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Elle était sérieuse ?

-[...]

-Je vais aussi chercher autre chose ya qu'un moyen pour soigner ça ...

Elle courut vers sa chambre .Elle y resta 5 minutes .Drago était heureux qu'elle ait succombé à son charme mais la question était pourquoi maintenant et comment ça se fait ?

Elle revenue et là...la boulette !

Elle était tout simplement en jogging et débardeur ...

Et elle avait une trousse avec une croix dessus

-Granger ...?

-Quoi j'avais trop chaud avec ma robe alors je me suis changée et j'ai pris ma trousse de secours .C'est une boîte qu'on utilise pour soigner les blessures dans le monde moldu

-Ahh

Merde merde merde mais quelle boulette !

-Bon fait voir ton bras

Et comme un gentil toutou ,il se laissa faire .

Elle enleva le sang ,désinfecta et après avoir tout enlevé ,découvrit la marque ...

-Heu ...je

Mais Drago lui attrapa le bras

-Granger si tu le dis à quelqu'un je te tue ,et je m'en fiche d'aller à Azkaban après d'accord !? Ou tu ne voudrais pas que les Gryffondors sachent que tu as couché avec Drago

Malfoy non ?

-Hein ? Mais on a jamais ..

-Je sais bien merci,coupa continue et fait comme si tu n'avais rien vu...

Elle prit le bandage et l'enroula doucement.

-Tu sais ,même si je fais parti de l'ordre et que je suis amie avec Harry,je n'allais pas me permettre de le dire ...même si on se détestent je pourrai pas me permettre ...

-Vraiment ?

-Ou..oui

-Ah .Tant mieux alors .

-Mais comment tu l'...

-Ah non je raconte pas ma vie ! Même si je commence à sérieusement m'intéresser à la tienne ! Dit il en regardant la trousse de secours.

Elle éclata de rire .C'est fou comme elle était belle quand elle riait .

Il la fixait .

Hermione le sentait ,son regard lui brûlait le dos.

-Quoi ?

-Quoi quoi Granger ?

-Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?

-Ba j'ai envie de t'embrasser,dit il naturellement .

Drago eut très vite un sourire narquois quand il vit la brune sourire et rougir .Mais il ne savait pas vraiment si il le pensait sérieusement ou si il se moquait d'elle.

Enfin dans tout les cas elle allait le repousser .Enfin y'a le pari .Mais biensûr ...si elle le repoussait elle allait perdre .

Pendant qu'elle s'angoissait ,elle n'avait pas vu que le visage de Drago se rapprochait,encore,encore,encore il était presque a 1 cm de ses lèvres qui était pulpeuse .

Elle releva la tête et le vit .Il avait ses yeux tellement près d'elle qu'elle se senti rougir violemment .

Alors sans réfléchir, en voyant la rougeur de ses joues, il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Et à son grand désespoir,elle répondit à ce baiser en plaça ses mains vers les cheveux blond platines du Serpentard pour approfondir le baiser et lui plaça une main sur sa taille et une sur sa cuisse ce qui fit frissonner Hermione

Ce baiser était passionnant .

Mais quelques minutes plustard ,Hermione se recula brusquement de son emprise et Drago,douteux, leva un sourcil

-Qu'es-ce-qu'il y a Granger j'embrasse trop bien pour ne pas continuer ?

Elle rougissait,ce qui fit sourire le blond d'avantage . Elle était gênée .Pourquoi avait elle fait ça ? Elle venait d'embrasser son pire ennemi !

Mais qu'es-qu'il lui prenait ? Elle allait l'embrasser et le laisser faire juste à cause d'un pari idiot ?

-Je ...nous...on aurait pas du faire ça !

Dit elle en se leva du canapé ,

-Moi j'ai trouvé ça plutôt sympa ,"Grangie"

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

-Tu vois Granger ... Tu succombes à mon charme ! C'est moi qui t'es embrassé,tu pourrais jamais faire pareil !

Ah bon ? Elle allait lui montré ...

Elle le plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa avec fureur et désir ,ce qui surprit le serpent .

Ce baiser n'était pas comme le précédant .Les langues étaient venues dans le manège .

Elles dansaient avec eux ...

Hermione se détacha de faite elle s'en voulait de l'avoir embrassé mais elle n'allait pas montré un signe de faiblesse .Elle allait assumer ses actes et lui faire face comme une véritable Gryffondor .

-Alors ? Dit elle le regard haut et avec le sourire narquois .

-J'avoue que la tu m'impressionnes Granger !

-Ha ...tu vois qu'es-ce que je ...

Elle s'arrêta ...son pou s'accélérait,la panique envahissait son esprit.

Drago se retourna ... Pourquoi ne parlait elle plus ?

-Granger ?

-La ...la lettre...

Elle la prit dans ses mains et l'ouvrit ,

"Ton heure approche"

Elle avait comme une crise de panique

Le rythme des battements de son cœur de Lionne s'accélérait .

Drago,paniqué, s'approcha d'elle .

Elle lui tendit la lettre ,un geste dont le serpent fut satisfait pour cette preuve de "confiance".

Il lu et la vit disparaître.

-Bon ,Granger écoute ,on va prendre des résolutions .On va faire une enquête .

Elle lui fit un signe de la tête,le regard vide pour dire qu'elle acceptait .

-Il faut que tu me fasse une liste de toutes les personnes que tu n'apprécie pas et celles qui ne t'apprécient pas .

Hermione se leva .

-Accio bloc note.

Et un bloc arriva .Elle allait s'installer sur la chaise quand un petit bruit aiguë retentit .

Elle chercha du regard ce bruit et vit qu'il s'agissait de la souris .Encore .

Mais pourquoi ? Ce disait-elle. Pourquoi cette souris était toujours là ?

-Malfoy

-Quoi

-J'ai une autre résolution

-[...]

-L'attrape-Souris

-Le quoi ?

-L'attrape souris ! C'est un piège moldu qui met un appas devant une planche et qui attire les planche contient des sortes de bouts où quand la souris marche dessus enclenchent des tapettes en fer qui l'écrase.C'est efficace non ?

-J'avoue que pour une fois tu prouves que tu es intelligente mais c'est pas un peu barbare ?

-Tu veux en finir avec elle ou non ?

Il ne répondit pas et fit un regard du style ,Bon ok.

Il était 23h00 .Et après cette rude journée ,Ils décidèrent d'aller dormir .

Ils montèrent les escaliers . Et au moment de partir chacun de leurs côtés ils se retournèrent pour se retrouver en face .

-Bon ...ba bonne nuit Granger

Hermione s'avança vers lui,Toute rouge et déposa un baiser sur sa joue

Et s'approcha vers son oreille pour murmurer un "Merci"

Elle se recula et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre.

-Bonne nuit.

Et rentra dans sa chambre en fermant la porte.

Il était là lui. Juste devant sa porte. en frottant doucement sa joue .Et en humant l'odeur de la brune encore présente dans les un petit acte pouvait il lui faire autant d'effet ?

Il alla dans sa chambre ,se mit en boxer et se vautra dans son lit.

-Chambre de Hermione-

Hermione se mit dans son lit ,avec Pattenrond qui ronronnait à côté d'elle. Elle prit un nouveau livre à l'eau de rose et se mit à le lire . Mais elle n'arrivait pas , elle relisait tout le temps la même phrase depuis 5 minutes. Son esprit était emballé et elle pensait trop à son baiser de tout à l'heure ... Comment pouvait elle avoir ressenti alors qu'elle ne l'aimait pas ? Elle aimait Ron elle le savait très bien ! Elle devait vraiment arrêter...

Mais elle n'était plus d'humeur et décida d'en finir avec cette journée en rejoignant Morphée qui l'appelait.

-Le Lendemain-

Hermione se réveilla en entendant des bruits qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre :

-*Eeuuuureeuuu*(nan c'est pas un bébé)

Elle prit un poignard pointu .Et se dirigea vers sa petite salle de bain de chambre .

Elle s'avança doucement ,doucement ...et Ouvrit la porte ! Et elle lâcha son poignard sur le sol en découvrant le bruit : Pattenrond était pendu avec une corde . Pas mort .Mais avait du mal à respirer .Elle poussa un cri aïgue qui réveilla presque Poudlard tout entier . Elle prit Pattenrond dans ses bras qui reprenait sa respiration. Elle pleurait dans le pelage roux du chat.

-pendant ce temps-

Drago se réveilla en sursaut en entendant un cri aiguë.

Il sortit de sa chambre en vitesse et suivie le allait vers la chambre de Granger .

Il entra sans frapper et vit la porte de sa salle de bain ouverte .Il s'avança dans la pièce . Elle était la ,elle pleurait a chaude larmes la tête dans la fourrure rousse de son chat qui avait la langue pendu en respirant . En regardant autour de lui et en découvrant la corde .

-Qui...qui as pu lui faire ça ! Dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

-Chuutt Granger ... Je suis là ,il est vivant aussi ...dit il en passant un bras sur ses épaule et en posant sa tête sur son autre épaule .

Mais quelque chose attira son attention . Comme des goûtes qui tombaient sur le leva la tête et vit un message ,avec du sang ...

-Granger ...regarde

Elle leva la tête ... Cette journée était vraiment nulle !

"Voilà ce qui arrive quand on joue avec moi"

Drago se leva et toucha l'inscription .

-Mort de rire

-Quoi

-C'est du Ketchup !

Quoi ?

-Ah bon !? Mais pour...

-Je suis pose qu'il voulait te faire peur ...

-[...]

-Ça va aller Granger

-Oui ,dit elle en se relevant .

Ils habillèrent et partir dans la Grande Salle .

-?-

-Alors ?

-Je suis sûr qu'elle va plus l'approché

-Mais t'es sûr que ...c'est pas RISQUÉ ?

-Oh non ça lui servira de leçon ... Elle a qu'a savoir qu'elle est a moi et que si elle se met pas ça rapidement dans sa tête les conséquences seront plus graves ...

-Grande Salle-

Hermione alla à côté de Neville et prit son petit déjeuner .

-Bien dormi Hermione ? Demanda t-il de bonne humeur

-Oui oui et toi ?

-Très bien .

Ginny s'approcha d'eux en disant bonjour et en essayant de faire un câlin à Hermione qui l'ignora

-Hermione c'est quoi ton problème

Pfft

-Tiens ta la mémoire courte !

-Hein ?

Furieuse, Hermione la tira par la manche en l'entraînant hors de la Grande Salle. Elle alla dans la salle sur demande . Un endroit sûr .

-Hee mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Dit Ginny paniquée

-Non mais t'es sérieuse pour hier soir ? "Merci la fidélité de meilleure amie "?je te signale que j'ai dis a personne que tu aimais Harry et que tu sortais avec Dean juste pour le rendre jaloux !

-Bon d'accord désolé je voulais pas dire ça ...

-Merci !

-Câlin ?

-Câlin ?

-Grande Salle-

-Drago,Dit Astoria

-Oui ?

-Tu as du courrier ...

Il avait peur ...elle lui donna 3 lettres dont il connaissait déjà les émetteurs : Son père,Sa mère et sa ...tante.

Il ouvrit celle de son père :

"Mon fils,

J'espère que tu vas bien, Moi ici à Azkaban ... J'ai peur ... Oui je te l'avoue ...le bonheur n'existe pas ici... Le seul sentiment qui existe est la peur et la tristesse . J'ai pour seuls compagnons les cafards et les rats ...

J'espère de ton côté la mission avance car tu sais que si tu réussi tout sera pardonné ...

Je t'aime fils ...honore notre famille

Ta mère et toi me manquez je pense à vous tout le temps

L.M "

Cette lettre lui donnait les larmes aux yeux ... Il avait toujours était proche de son père ...

Le cœur lourd ...il ouvrit celle de sa mère ...

"

Mon chéri,

J'espère que tu te portes bien moi ... Eh bien on a eut une punition avec ta tante qui la ravie ... Le seigneur des ténèbres a fait de notre Manoir le Quartier Général ... Drago je ne peux pas plus t'écrire mais s'il te plaît donne moi des nouvelles de toi

Ta maman "

Une larme coula sur sa joue ... Il ouvrit celle de sa tante :

"Drago,

Où en est tu dans ta mission ? Ça avance ?je l'espère car le Maître est furieux !

Donne moi vite des nouvelles de cette mission ou sinon ...

Bellatrix "

Il la haïssait définitivement ...

-voilà pour le chapitre !

Qu'en pensez vous ?

Hahah j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire le passage du Ketchup et du bizouuuu!

Et no panic ! Patty est pas mort ! Je suis pas cruelle !

Et pour info j'écris Malfoy et pas Malefoy car j'ai lu les livres en VO et en VF alors au lieu de mettre Draco Malefoy j'ai mis Drago Malfoy ?

Un revoi (blague de merde)et Drago vous fera un bizou

Bisou !

WildPatronus


	12. Chapter 12

IF ONLY 13

je suis renouveau laaaaaa

Place au Chapitre !

* * *

Chapitre 12 :La liste

En revenant vers la Grande Salle .Hermione prit quelques parchemins et écrivit une lettre à sa mère :

"Maman,

J'espère que tu vas bien ... Moi ... Pas trop ,le début d'année est douloureux entre Ron qui me tourne le dos et qui sort avec Lavande ( la fille avec qui je partageait le dortoir ),Harry qui passe son temps à lire un livre -Pas un livre normal-Un

manuel de potions avec beaucoup d'écritures et de ratures dedans ! C'est pas normal ! Et Ginny passe son temps avec Dean ... Oui c'est génial hein ?Mais bon voilà que j'ai aperçu des souris dans ma chambre et j'aimerai bien m'en débarrasser ... Tu peux m'envoyer des attrapes-Souris s'il te plaît ? Deux ou trois pas plus . Et toi tu vas bien ? Papa aussi ? Donnez moi de vos nouvelles !

Bisou

Hermione x"

Après l'avoir signée elle partit vers la volière . Prit un Hibou ,lui attacha la lettre à la patte et il s'envola .

-Salle Sur Demande -

Sans avoir perdu une minute , Drago était rentré dans la salle avec une pomme comme à son habitude et chercha l'armoire.

Il la chercha pendant 5 bonnes minutes.

Mais où était-elle ?

Après l'avoir cherché pendant une heure il découvrit qu'elle était tout simplement derrière lui .

Il s'avança vers elle . Il l'ouvrit la porte de l'armoire en essayant d'oublier la lettre de sa tante et posa la pomme à l'intérieur

-avania Impérim Passus

Un bruit retenti

Il attendit quelques secondes avant de re-réciter l'incantation.

-Avania Impérim Passus

Et un second bruit sourd retenti pour lui signaler de l'ouvrir,

Il respira un grand coup avant de l'ouvrir . Quand il l'ouvrit, il ne restait pas qu'un trognon mais la pomme .. Elle semblait être comme à son état d'origine . Soulagé il la prit dans ses mains et découvrit avec horreur qu'un bout manquait en touchant le côté que son contact visuel n'avait pas vu .Il fit tourner la pomme ,en tremblait et vit qu'il s'agissait d'une pomme avec des traces de dents .D'une pomme à moitié mangée. Comment allait-il faire ? Les mangemorts ne pouvaient pas venir avec une partie du corps en moins ! Il était fichu ... Si il échouait il allait mourir ...alors sans plus attendre il se remit au travail .

-Pendant ce temps -

Dans la Grande Salle ,Hermione lisait la Gazette du Sorcier en essayant de

D'oublier Les gloussements de Lavande ...

-Rooooohhhh mon Ron-Ron ! Je t'aime troopp !Dit elle en se collant à lui .Jeee saaaiis que t'aime queee mouaaaaa !et rieeen que moiii heeein Ronron ?

-Ou...oui Lavande

Hermione avait envie de la giflée mais se retenait et continua de lire .Harry Ginny et Dean était à côté d'elle.

Elle était plutôt terrifiée de voir de les Mangemorts attaquaient de plus en plus de moldus et même les sorciers .

Quand elle eut finit sa lecture elle releva la tête pour parler avec Harry .

-Harry aujourd'hui on a entraînement ?dit elle à voie basse

-Mhm marmonna t-il

-d'accord .

-Tu as remarqué que depuis ce matin Malfoy n'est pas à la table des Serpentard ?remarqua Harry

Hein ?

-Il doit surement dormir il est que 10 elle,mais pourquoi cette question Harry ?

-Moi je pense qu'il doit faire des trucs de Mangemorts

Hermione leva la tête de sa Gazette

-N'importe quoi Harry ! Il est 10h30 il dort peut être ! Nia-t-elle

-Hmm,dit il,insatisfait

Il chercha quelque chose dans sa poche et le sortit .

-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises .

La carte !

-T'es sérieux Harry là ?

Hermione priait pour que Malfoy ne soit pas avec un soupçonné mangemort .

Elle observa la carte et vit Drago qui marchait au 7 ème étage.

-Tiens ! Il est là ! Tu vois ? Il marche !

-Mouai.

-[...]

Ayant ses yeux fixés sur Drago,Harry continuait de l'observer .

-Il a disparut !

-Quoi ?

-Regarde il était là et il a disparut !

-Ah

C'était peut-être une erreur de la carte ,pensait elle.

-Bon Harry ,on y va ?

-Aller

Et les membres venait de quitter la Grande Salle

Drago venait juste de sortir de la salle sur pouvait voir qu'il transpirait et que sa respiration était rapide :Il était stressé .Stressé car il ne savait pas comment dire au Seigneur des Ténèbre qu'il n'arrivait pas à réparer l'Armoire et que ça avançait très lentement . Et il savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est impatient et pourrait le tuer lui et sa famille . Comment pouvez-t-il faire ?Il avait si peur . Son attention se tourna vers un groupe d'élèves -Plutôt nombreux- devant lui. Drago ne voyaient pas leurs visages .Ils se suivaient et ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué Drago. Alors Drago recula vers le mur pour passer mieux inaperçu mais il heurta un flambeau qui fit un gros bruit.

Des élèves se retournèrent et là il put apercevoir quelque visages dont celui de Weaslette, Londubat ,Lovegood ,Weasley et plusieurs autres personnes dont les visages lui semblaient familiers comme celui d'un certain Corner de Serdaigle.

Mais il vit que Potter le regardait . Avec un regard noir et en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'avait-il ? Et il fut surpris de voir une personne tirer la manche du survivant et dire dans un chuchotement "Vient Harry on perd du temps !" Et que Potter l'écouta . Et cette personne était Granger . Elle semblait le couvrit . Mais de quoi ? De Potter ? Comme si il avait peur de lui.

Puis les élèves reprirent leurs marche d'un pas plus rapide .C'est en reconnaissant les sœurs Patil et Chang que Drago eut enfin comprit : L'armée de Dumbledore ! Il n'avait donc pas arrêter ! Ça voulait dire qu'il se battait contre quelqu'un . Voldemort biensûr !heureusement qu'il était sortit de la Salle ! car sinon Potter aurait put le dénoncer !

En se sentant trempé par la chaleur ,il alla dans les toilettes de Mimi-Geignarde .

Il repensa aux personnes de la file .En particulier ,aux Patil ... Elles étaient toujours ensemble enfin en même temps elles étaient dans la même famille !

Famille .Famille. Famille . Ce mot revenait toujours dans sa tête .Il pensait à sa famille ... Il avait peur pour eux ...

Soudain une larme ,une petite larme coula de sa joue ...cette petite larme se fit suivre par une autre larme ,et une autre, et une autre ...jusqu'à le sanglots ...

Il pleurait ...il avait peur ... Peur ...

-Qui est là ? Gronda une voix aiguë.

Ohhhhh un garçon !

-Salle sur Demande -

Alors que les élèves se préparaient à sortir leurs armes .

-Non ... Je pense qu'on devrait plus s'entraîner au Patronus ,parce que si enfin il y a une guerre le heu...

-Harry ! Coupa Hermione

Harry n'arrivait pas à dire aux autres qu'une guerre pouvait arrivé même si ils le savaient ...il ne voulait pas le faire peur .

-Bon tout le monde sait comment on faire un Patronus .

Ils répondirent "oui"

-Bon on passe chacun notre tour,Ron ! Commence

-Ron n'est pas là Harry ,Lança Colin Crivey

-QUOI ? hurla t-il

C'est vrai . C'était un choc . Depuis qu'il sortait avec Lavande -Qu'il n'aimait même pas- il passait tout son temps avec elle.

-Bon passons,qui est volontaire ?

C'est avec beaucoup de courage que le jeune Neville Londubat leva son bras .

-Vasy Neville éblouit nous !

Personne ne croyait vraiment qu'il allait réussir .Mais ce fut avec surprise que tout le monde vit un grand et majestueux lion sortir de sa baguette .

-Wow... Bravo Neville ! Et tout le monde applaudit .Bon Hermione tu veux passer ?

Elle fit "oui" en hochant la tête

-Expecto Patronum !Hermione repensa au plus beau moment de sa vie ... Mais à chaque moment ,une chevelure Rousse apparaissait .Celle de Ron. Celui qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir . Elle était triste . Et rata son Patronus ce qui choqua tout le monde .

-Her...Hermione ?

Elle n'arrivait pas a y croire ! Elle aimait tant voir cette petite loutre sortir de sa baguette et nager dans l'air ! Elle n'arrivait pas à croire à quel point Ron mangeait ses pensées !

-Bon au ...au suivant ..

Dans mes toilettes de Mimi Geignarde ,un garçon blond platine Drago Malfoy pleurait .

-Qui est là ?demanda une voix aiguë,Ohhhhh un garçon !

-Non cassez vous les filles ! Dit il

-Tu pleures ?

Il leva la tête et découvrir un fantôme.

Elle voletait au dessus de lui et descenda vers la hauteur de Drago afin de s'assoir à côté de lui.

-Tu sais tu peux tout dire à Mimi !

Il hésita ,il ne connaissait pas bien ce fantôme ,mais après tout ,peut-être que personne ne le connaissait !

-Hee bien ,pend...ant c'est vacances ,Je...je suis devenu un Mangemort ...mais je n'avais pas le choix !si je n'acceptait pas il allait tuer toute ma famille ! C'était une sorte de punition à cause de ce qu'a fait mon père l'an dernier .Au ministère .Bref ,le seigneur des Ténèbres m'a donné une mission et ...bon je dois faire introduire des Mangemorts dans l'école et tuer ...Dumbledore .Je fais les faire venir depuis l'armoire à disparaître .Il y en a une chez Barjot et Burk et une ici ,Dans la salle sur demande .Le seul problème c'est que celle qui se trouve ici est cassée et que j'arrive à la réparer mais très lentement. En plus,ils m'envoient des lettres pour me demander des nouvelles mais je n'ose pas lui dire ! .Et tu sais bien que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est impatient ...si je lui dit dans une lettre ...oh...il ...tu...tu..tuera ma famille ! Comment je peux faire !

Et il recommença à pleurer ,la tête contre ses genoux .

-Et bien tu n'as qu'a dire dans une lettre que tu passes presque tout ton temps là dessus et que tu sèches les cours et que tu peux pas trop leur répondre car les lettres son contrôlées !

Il releva la tête .Mais biensûr !

Il se releva et courra vers la sortie .

-Merci Mimi !

Il sortit des toilettes en se dirigeant vers la bibliothè il arriva vers la bibliothèque,il emprunta une plume ,de l'encre et un parchemin :

"

A vous,

Je vous informe que je vais bien et que la mission avance car je passe la plupart de mon temps dessus .Je sèche même les cours .Je ne réponds pas à cette lettre car elles sont contrôlées.

Maman,Papa : je vais bien

D.M

Ps :Renvoyez la lettre à papa ."

Il savait qu'il avait mentit pour le "je sèche les cours " et aussi sur le "Les lettres sont contrôlées "mais bon c'était pour la bonne cause !

Après l'avoir écrit il fonça vers la volière et envoya un hibou.

Sur le chemin du retour ,il se sentait soulagés ,Malgré qu'il ait rater l'heure du repas et qu'il était déjà 15h00.

-Hee Dray !

Il se retourna

Blaise ,Theodore ,Crabbe ,Goyle et Pansy

-Salut !

-Tu étais où ?

-Laisse tombé

Blaise le regarda avec un regard pervers .

-Tu te tapes les filles même le jour toi ? Rigola -t-il

-Ouai ! Dit il en rigolant .

-Bon tu viens avec nous à Pré-Au-Lard ?

-Ok !

Et ils partirent

En rentrant de son entraînement, Hermione allait se changer les idées en allant à Pré-Au-Lard avec la bande :Harry Ginny Dean Seamus Neville et Luna.

Elle se changea ,Se coiffa en se maquillant légèrement . Elle fut prête quand la Voie de Newt l'appela :

-Gênntteeeuuh Dâmouaaazzzelllleuuuuh ? Une jeune fille rousse vous demande !

-D'accord j'arrive !

Elle fit pivoter le tableau et sortit .

Ginny l'attendait dehors.

-Tu viens ? ils nous attendent !

-Ok !

Et elles partirent rejoindre les autres .

En arrivant dans le hall,tout le monde était là .Ils partirent.

-Pré-Au-Lard-

Les serpentards étaient au Trois Balais et buvaient des Whisky .C'était plutôt ennuyeux car Pansy parlait que de potins de l'école ! Comme si ça intéressait quelqu'un !

-J'en ai marre ! Dit Pansy

-Pourquoi ? demanda Theodore

-Je fais mes rondes avec Weasmoche et il vient jamais ! Il est trop occupé à peloter Brown !

-Ba dit lui !

-Non !

Drago leva les yeux vers elle .C'était bizarre ça ! D'habitude elle aimait rabaisser les gens et leur montrer où était leur place !mais là

-Pourquoi Pans' ?demanda le blond

-Je ...heuu ...

Étrange

-Je ... Je veux pas d'ennuis car je sais comment ça va finir !

-Bon moi je vais fumer ! Dit Blaise

-Je t'accompagne !dit Drago

Hermione venait d'Arriver à Pré-Au-Lard avec le groupe . En voyant l'air triste de Harry qui contemplait Ginny et Dean se tenir la main ,elle passait un bras sur le sien "Bras dessus bras dessous" pour lui montrer son soutient .

En arrivant, Ginny supplia Hermione en disant :Zonko !Zonko !

En disant qu'il y avait une surprise .

En arrivant chez Zonko -Qui se trouvait en face des Trois Balais .

Hermione préférait rester dehors et regarder les commerces.

Drago et Blaise,Qui était en face avait vu particulier Drago qui la détaillait du regard .Mais elle ,elle ne semblait pas l'avoir vu

Soudain il sentit la jalousie sortie de nul-part venir à lui : un homme-Un rouquin- était derrière elle et lui cachait les yeux .

-C'est qui ?demanda t-il le sourire aux lèvres

-Fred !

Hermione n'eut pas besoin de deviner ,Elle lui sauta au cou.

-Tu me manques trop ! Dit elle

Fred la serra dans ses bras et posa sa main sur sa qui fit fulminer Drago.

Hermione savait ce que Fred ressentait pour elle .Mais elle ne pouvait pas le considérer plus .

Elle se détacha de lui. Elle vit Georges et Angelina

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? À Pré-Au-Lard ? Demanda Hermione

-Oh ...On va sûrement racheter Zonko .On a pas assez de clients au Chemin de Traverse .

-Ah génial !

-Oui,et vous ?

-Ah la petite sortie du Dimanche ,Dit elle.

Pendant 2 heures ,Hermione et les autres étaient restés avec eux .Au bout de ces 2 heures ,Hermione se leva,

-Bon moi je suis un peu fatiguée ,Prétenda t'elle.

-D'accord ,Tu vas me manquer ...

Elle le serra dans ses bras et partie.

De l'autre côté,Drago était encore avec ses amis et l'avait vu partir mais n'avait pas finit sa bièrraubeurre.

-SALLE COMMUNE DES -PRÉFETS-

En arrivant ,Hermione n'avait rien à faire .

Alors elle se rappela de la "Mission " que Drago lui avait donné :Faire la liste.

Elle prit une plume ,de l'encre et un parchemin et écrivit.

-Pansy Parkinson

-Blaise Zabini

-Astoria Greengrass

-Daphnée Greengrass

-Nott

-Marietta Edgecombe

Elle s'arrêta d'écrire quand elle entendu un bruit sourd derrière elle.

* * *

Oui je sais ...je sais...

Alors NB: j'ai mis Angelina et Georges ensemble ca j'ai besoin que Fred soit célib pour ma fic !

Dsl ce chapitre est court ...

Vous avez aimer ? A votre avis ..qui est l'harceleur ?

Mystère et boule gomme !

Un like et Drago vous consolera

A tout de suite

WildPatronus xx


	13. Chapter 13

IF ONLY :14

Coucou ! Ça va ?

Moi .. Bof

Avant toutes choses je voulais rendre hommage à un grand acteur qui nous à quitter jeudi dernier ...Alan Rickman

Le professeur Rogue s'en est allé pour toujours désormais ...

Always.

Mais également ,c'est avec tristesse que je vous annonce la mort d'une étoile également qui nous a quitter aujourd'hui :Marc Cassot ..la voix francaise de Dumbledore

Levons nos baguettes ...RIP

/*

À Alan et Marc

Chapitre 13 :Quand la tension monte,l'inquiétude aussi

Ouf ! Ce n'était que le tableau qui pivotait ! Ce disait Hermione en paniquant .

-Ça va Granger je t'ai pas fait trop sursauter ?

Malfoy

-Mais qu'est-ce que ...

-Encore un Weasley ? Encore un ?

-Mais pou...

-Mais pou... l'imita t-il.

Elle baissa la tête et soupira pendant quelques minutes .Il l'avait vu avec Fred .Lui faire un câlin .Mais elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de dérangeant à faire ... Attendez une minute ..

Elle releva la tête et le regarda

-T'es jaloux ?demanda t-elle

-Moi ? Jaloux ? naannnnn (1)

-J'adore comment tu me questionnes ! Au faite Harry ce demandait beaucoup ce que tu faisais aujourd'hui tu étais le seul élève qui n'était pas présent dans la Grande Salle !

-C'est simple ,Dit il naturellement.

-Ah bon ?

-Je me tapai Carrow

-Je...QUOI ? Ca...Carrow ? Celle du club de Slug ?COMMENT OSE TU ?

Il éclata de rire .

-Et après c'est moi le jaloux !

En réfléchissant elle se souvenue que Harry l'avait vu seul sur la Carte.

-Le pire Malfoy c'est que tu ments ?!

-Ah oui ? et tu en a la preuve Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ?

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Je t'ai vu quand Harry m'a montré la car...

Oups ! La boulette ! Elle avait dit quelque chose qui était censé être secret

-La quoi ?

-Heu...Rien

-La quoi Granger.

-Rien rien j'ai dis quelque chose ? Non non j'ai rien dit je pensais à ...

-assez !Je t'ordonne de me le dire

Elle le regarda avec de grand yeux et éclata de rire

-HahaHahahahahahahahahhaahhaah !

Il leva un sourcil.

-Je suis pas ta fille pour que tu me parle comme ça ! Ne me donne pas d'ordre !

-GRANGER ! Hurla t-il

Son cris l'avait effrayée. C'est fou comme nos altitudes changes si vite !

-C'est quoi ce truc ?! Hurlait-il encore

Bon il allait finir par la tuer si elle n'avouer pas de toute manière .

-Rohh Harry possède une carte magique qui montre Poudlard et où les gens se trouvent . Et il t'a vu grâce à cette carte ! Voilà tu es content ? Grâce à toi j'ai trahis mon meilleure am...mhhh !

Elle n'avait pas pu finir la suite .Il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes et rapproché leurs corps. Il faisait ça car il en profitait ... De savoir que Potter -ce connard- le suivait sur cette carte le stressait .Il pouvait toujours compté sur cette jolie brune -impure certe- mais jolie .Quoi ? Nan nan pas jolie .

Elle ne le repoussait pas .Tout allait bien .Il pouvait peut-être aller plus loin ! Il déplaça une de ses main vers la poitrine de la jeune fille et l'autre vers ses fesses .Mais Là s'en était trop pour Hermione .

Elle se dégagea de son emprise et le gifla violemment.

-Espèce de ...

-Si tu m'as prise pour une pute ,tu t'es trompé Malfoy ! Le coupa -t-elle en colère

-Comment ose tu me frapper ! En plus tu me repousses Granger ?Ah ça montre que tu es trop coincée pour continuer le pari !

Ouuu .Il ne la connaissait pas assez .

Il ne la connaissait pas énervée .Car il vaut mieux pas être à côté d'une Hermione énervée.

Elle se jeta sur lui ,le renversant et se retrouva au dessus de lui.

-JAMAIS ,JAMAIS PERSONNE À DIT QUE DE NE PAS ACCEPTER DE CE FAIRE VIOLER ÉTAIT SIGNE D'ÊTRE COINCÉ ! LE CONTRAT DE TON FOUTU PARI NE DIT NUL PAR QUE TU DOIS ME SAUTER MALFOY !

Et elle se releva . Et fondit en s'en voulait .Terriblement .Comment avait-elle pu accepter de parier avec lui ? Comment elle avait pu trahir Harry.

-Gran...

Mais elle le snoba et partit.

Et il la regarda partir vers le tableau en frottant sa joue douloureuse .

Bon oui c'est vrai il y était peut-Être allé assez fort mais bon .Cette fille avait quelque chose .Quelque chose de particulier qu'il lui donnait envie.

Enfin bon .Une de perdue ,Dix de retrouvée (Ce fut une parole d'homme)

-PARC DE POUDLARD-

Elle courait à en perdre la respiration .Elle fuyait les gens .Le monde .Elle était seule .Contre s'en fichait de ne pas manger .Elle voulait juste qu'on la laisse en paix .

Elle couru dans l'herbe et partie se cacher dans son "coin" .Arrivée là fondit en larmes. Elle voulait sa famille ,Pourquoi les choses était -t-elle si difficile ? Elle maudissait l'adolescence et ses mots de cœurs !

Elle sursauta quand elle sentit la présence que quelqu'un.

-Qui est là ?

Personne ne répondit mais la chose s'avançait.

-Heee t'es sourd ?

Mais à la place d'un "non" elle eut un claquement . Elle se retourna pour voir qu'es ce que c'était et vit Buck -ou Ventdebout.

Il s'approcha d'elle et se frotta à elle .

-Bucky ...dit elle.

Il semblait que l'animal ait confiance en Hermione .Elle n'avait pas eut besoin de s'incliner .Enfin elle lui avait quand même sauvé la vie en troisième année .

Elle se leva et lui fit un câlin .

-Pourquoi la vie est elle si dure Bucky ?

Comme si il allait lui répondre !pensait-elle. "je sais pas moi ?"

Il répondit par un petit bruit (le bruit qu'il fait dans les films) .

Mais soudain. Il leva la tête brusequement.

-Buck ?

Elle s'éloigna doucement en repensant à se qu'il avait fait à Drago .

Mais il se saisissa de sa ceinture en l'emportant avec et en la plaçant sur son dos .

-Whoo non Buck pose moi AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Il avait prit son envol ,il volait avec elle . Mais elle ne pouvait pas beaucoup apprécier car elle avait le vertige mais bon .

Elle se détacha de lui et regarda autour d'elle ...C'était si grand ,si vaste .

Des gens à l'école l'avaient vu en la montrant du doigt .Elle pouvait voir les Gryffondors,Les Serdaigles ,Des Pouffsoufles et quelques Serpentard

-WOUUUUUUUUU ,cria t-elle

C'était incroyable .Cet oiseau avec un don .C'était incroyable quelle sensation elle avait pu avoir ,en étant dans les airs,libre, dépendante de personne et en oubliant ses problème .

Elle dirigea Buck en volant pour qu'il atterrisse sur son balcon .Après tout il pouvait rentrer seul ,il connaissait bien la route .En atterrissant ,elle vit que Pattenrond était dans le parages.

-Minouminouminouminou ! L'appela t-elle

Et il apparut .

Il s'approcha de Buck en lui reniflant de bec et en se frottant à lui.

Buck l'avait reconnu et eut un regard triste .Sirius connaissait Pattenrond .

Après quelques minutes ,Buck retourna vers la cabane De Hagrid et elle retourna vers sa chambre depuis sa fenêtre avec son chat.

-Pendant ce temps -

Drago était lui aussi aller prendre l' à l'intérieur du château.

Il marchait parmi les autres élèves -Les autres filles-qui le regardaient en gloussant

Beaucoup d'entre elles étaient bien foutus pour le jeune homme .Il vit une jeune fille de la maison Serdaigle avec son amie sur un banc.

Cette jeune fille était parfaite pour une soirée :Grosse Poitrine et il ne parlait pas du reste tellement qu'elle était belle .Biensûr il n'était pas amoureux d'elle non il voulait juste profité d'elle.

Il s'avança vers les filles .Il fit dégarpir l'autre et s'adressa à son amie :

-Salut ,dit il avec un sourire qui pouvait charmer une Veela

-D..Drago Malfoy ?dit elle séduite

-Oui oui ,et toi je suis pose que c'est "Veela"Ton nom !sinon tu ne pourrais être aussi belle !Dit il sans le penser

-Ohh ...je

-Chuuuuuuuut ,Dit il avant de l'embrasser

La jeune répondit à se baiser avec fougue .Mais il s'arrêta

-Viens ,On vas dans un endroit plus calme .

-Ohh mais je ...

-Viens !insista t-il en embrassant son cou

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle commune des préfèts.

-PENDANT CE TEMPS-

Après sa petite "balade" Hermione se prit un bon livre ,se coucha sur le canapé .Elle avait prit un livre écrit par une certaine Helena Jones qui était de la romance .C'était sur une histoire d'amour entre deux être différents ,disait le résumé.

Sans plus attendre ,elle commença à lire .Elle fut vite plongée dans l'histoire et à un moment ,Alors que la nuit allait tombé et qu'elle était éclairée par le feu de la cheminée ,elle s'endormit

-Quelques Minutes plustard-

-Felix Felicis .

-Oh mais c'est la ..

-Chuuttt disait Drago en l'embrassant à nouveau alors que le Tableau pivotait .

-Nan mais dites donc ! Je vous dérange pas ! Jurait Newt Scamander

En entrant dans la salle commune ,Drago se jeta sur elle en la poussant sur le canapé,Il se retrouvait au dessus d'elle et commença à la déshabillait .Après quelques minutes ,elle était en sous-vêtements et s'attaqua au cou de lui fit machinalement tourner la tête .Mais Drago paraîssait choqué par ce qu'il voyait et ne répondait plus à sa passion .

-Drago ...Disait t-elle entre deux baisers .

Il ne répondit rien ,il fixait quelque chose

-Heee !disait elle énervée

-Ta gueule et du balai ! Allez oust !

-Mais ..

-Ya pas de mais ! DEHORS ! Hurla t-il

Et elle partit en pleurant .Mais Drago ne faisait pas attention .Il était trop occupé à la regardé dormir.

Il s'approcha d'elle et s'accroupit doucement vers son visage .Il dégagea une mèche et caressa sa joue .Elle dormait avec tranquilité...

-Tu fais quoi là ?

Drago sursauta et se retourna .C'était Patil. Mais qu'elle Pouffe ! Elle gachait toujours tout .

-Tu te mêles de ta vie Patil ,Pas celle des autres ,surtout pas de la mienne .Merci

-Ta vie ?Elle rigola ,Hermione n'est pas ta vie ! laisse la dormir !

Elle elle partit vers sa chambre.

Ses dernières paroles avaient clouées le bec de Drago .C'est vrai ,elle n'était pas sa vie .Et il s'en contrefichait d'elle ! sauf qu'il la possédait et qu'il la voulait à lui tout seul . C'est pour cela qu'il était jaloux .C'était comme un enfant et un jouet ,il ne voulait pas la prêter et c'était comme ça .Mais question amour il ne ressentait rien pour elle ! Évidement !

Elle courait ,elle était dans une jolie robe blanche de soie ,et ses cheveux étaient détachés. Elle semblait être courait dans les champs de blés dorés par le soleil. Elle s'arrêta quand l'ombre d'un Grand Arbre cachait une silhouette.

Qu'es-ce que c'était ? Elle s'avança vers la silhouette et vit une personne .Un homme .De grande taille.L'air séduisant .Elle ne voyait pas son visage mais se précipita vers lui.

En arrivant vers lui elle lui sauta au cou.

L'homme l'attrapa mais perdit l'équilibre et tomba avec elle dans une pente ou ils se roulaient l'un sur l'autre.

Elle ne voyait pas qui s'était .Mais elle semblait être amoureuse de cet lui aussi semblait être passionné par elle.

Quand la pente vu terminé ,Elle l'embrassa au lieu de regarder son identité .L'homme répondit à se baiser ,Et plaça ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille .Elle était cependant confuse .Ses lèvres lui semblaient familière .Mais elle n'osait pas lever la tête pour arrêter ce baiser .Cet acte pouvait lui être fatal .

Mais la curiosité l'emporta et en levant la tête elle découvrit avec horreur qu'il s'agissait de Drago Malfoy .En effet ,arrêter un baiser en cour était fatal.

-WAAAAAAAhhhhhh

De retour vers la réalité ,Hermione respirait rapidement .Qu'es-ce-qu'elle faisait sur le canapé ? Et surtout pourquoi Malfoy était là ?

-Qu'es..Qu'es-ce-qu'il se passe !

-Je sais pas tu dormais et tu as commencé à hurler d'un cou !

-J'ai fais un rêve ,Ou plutôt un cauchemard ,Lui dit elle

-Oh et je suis pose que j'étais dedans !lui dit il d'un air moqueur

-En effet ,dit elle

-Ah bon ?! Dit il en rigolant

-oui

Elle se leva ,s'étira et se leva pour chercher la liste qu'elle avait faite puis elle retourna s'assoir sur le canapé .

-Voici la liste de mes ennemis .

Drago vint s'assoir à côté d'elle et prit la liste

Il la regarda

-Tu as déjà eut des disputes violentes avec ces personnes ?

-Non ,pas tellement

-Je vois

Un silence se plaça mais Hermione le tua.

-Dit Mal...Drago pourquoi tu m'aides ?

Drago fut surprit par cette question

-Parce que plustard j'aimerai devenir auror ,Dit il

-Auuu je vois

-Enfin si je suis pas mort d'ici la fin de l'année !

-Comment ça

Mais quel con ! Il pouvait aussi lui dire qu'il devait tuer Voldemort non ? pourquoi il tenait jamais sa langue ?

-Ba ...heu.. Vigilance Constate ! Nan ?dit il

-Ah oui ...c'est Maugrey qui dit ça

-Oui ce fou !

Elle éclata de rire en repensant au moment avec Fol-Oeil

-Enfin c'est plutôt moi qui devrait dire ça ...

Le blond tourna la tête vers elle et haussa un sourcil

-Comment ça ?

Elle baissa son regard ,l'air triste

-Avec tout les événements,il se peut qu'un jour tu me trouve morte ,dit elle

-Mais non ...on va y arriver ,on le coincera Granger !et il posa sa main sur la sienne

A ses mots ,Hermione tourna la tête vers lui .Et Drago put voir une larme coulée sur sa joue .Drago l'essuya et elle baissa son regard ,gêné

Il continuait à la regardait .Il aimait faire équipe avec elle .C'était pas mal du tout .Il revenu vers lui en la voyant pleurer.

C'était bizarre de voir une personne si coriace comme Granger pleurer .

-J'ai peur ! gémissa t-elle

Et elle plaça sa tête sur son épaule et lui posa ses bras pour l'attirer vers lui

-Mais non ...tu es une Gryffondor Granger.

Il lui releva la tê il se demandait :Pourquoi il était si doux ?

Et il se dégagea brusquement .

-Désolé ...parfois je sais pas ce que je fais ...dit il en se justifiant

Et il monta vers sa chambre

-Personnelment je te préfère comme ça ,dit elle

Il approuva et rentra dans sa chambre.

Hermione ,monta dans sa chambre et se coucha sur son lit en regardant le plafond .Elle avait la tête dans les étoiles ... Bon ok elle aimait Ron mais elle aimait aussi ce Drago ,celui qui la réconfortait,qui l'aidait ...mais s'était son ennemi depuis 6 ans et elle ne pouvait pas être sous son charme du tac au tac ! Ce disait elle.

Et elle s'endormit

-CHAMBRE DE DRAGO-

Dans sa chambre ,Drago se défoulait en faisant de la musculation .C'était pas possible ! Il était pas censé être doux comme ça

Surtout pas avec une fille comme ...elle !

En plus c'était bizarre,elle ne lui avait pas pardonné lorsqu'il l'avait touchée

M'enfin bon ,Demain c'est Lundi et il avait cour ...attendez mais il s'en fiche des cours ! Rolalaa Hermione l'avait transformé ou quoi ?

Après s'être posé tant de question,il se mit dans ses draps et s'endormit

-Bonsoir à tous ,chers Mangemorts ,je voulais avoir des nouvelles de vos missions .Que fait le jeune Malfoy ?

-Il s'entraîne avec cette armoire et essaye de la réparée .Il dit qu'il a presque plus de temps libre maître .

-Hum ,Bien Narcissa.J'espère pour vous qu'il ferra honneur à votre famille.

Narcissa Malfoy,Qui assistait aux réunion des Mangemort dans le Manoir des Jedusor ravala sa salive .Elle s'en contre fichait qu'il fasse honneur ou pas à sa famille,Elle voulait juste qu'il aille bien !

-Et votre Mission ,Bella ,Rodolphus ?

-Vers la fin de l'année maître ,Il vaudra aller à la nage à Azkaban .Comme on s'est échappé ils détectent nos transplanages et nous localisent .

Voldemort lança un regard noir ,Insatisfait .

-QUEUEDVER !

-Oui...Ma..maître ?

\- VA nourrir le prisonnier et tâche de ne pas lui parler !

Le petit homme terrifié partit .

-Alors aujourd'hui ,Nous accueillions Mrs Emmeline Vance ,Qui travaille au Ministère de la magie.

Il la fit avancé en la faisant flotter au dessus de la table .

-On remercie Bellatrix pour la torture

Narcissa tourna la tête vers sa sœur .Comment pouvait-elle être si sadique ?

-Avada Kedavra !

Et le sort de couleur verte atteignit la Blonde qui tomba sur la table .

Écœurée ,Narcissa ravala sa salive et pria pour Drago et Lucius.

A plus de 2000 miles d'ici ,Un élève à la chevelure blonde se réveilla en poussant un cri.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR

Il avait recommencé .Il appuyait sa main sur son avant bras douloureux .Il devait se remettre au travail

Dans sa chambre .Hermione fut réveillée par le cri et se dirigea vers lui en prenant soin de prendre un couteau au passage .

En quittant sa chambre ,elle entendit une personne pleurer ,elle se rapprocha des pleurs et vit qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la chambre du Serpentard. Elle entra doucement dans sa chambre et le vit ,assit sur son lit ,les mains sur son visage qui devaient cacher des larmes,Elle s'approcha de lui .Elle ne voulait pas l'énervé .Le seul moyen de ne pas l'énervé était de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas se faire remarquer .Elle continuait d'avancer mais soudain ,Elle marcha sur une sorte d'animal qui se mit à faire un bruit.

-*Squii*

En entendant le bruit .Draga leva la tête et tomba sur nul autre que le voyait encore une fois en train de pleurer.

-DÉGAGE !hurla t-il

Mais elle ne bougea pas et resta sur place .Drago comprit que c'était peine perdue .

Elle vint s'assoir à côté du jeune homme ,essoufflé.

-Drago,qu'es-ce qui se passe ?demanda t-elle inquiète

-Je ...AAHHHHHMMMMMMHHH

Pendant qu'il criait Hermione avait volontairement placé une main sur sa bouche pour qu'il fasse moins de bruit et vit qu'il frottait douloureusement son avant-bras

La marque

C'était évident .

-Pourquoi tu pleures Drago.

Quand il leva la tête,elle put voir le gris de ses yeux noyé dans les larmes.

-Bien ,je ...je suis po...pose que d'une manière ou d'une autre tu l'aurais su,dit il en reniflant

Elle le fixa en se concentrant sur ses paroles .

-Mais promet moi de ne rien dire à personne .

Elle fit "oui" de la tête.

-Tu jures ? Parce que sinon je jure que je te tue Granger ! Et je m'en fiche de mourir pour ma peine !

-Je...je jures

-Bien, comme tu le sais, mon père est à Azkaban et ...l'année dernière ,le Seigneurs des Ténèbres était furieux car il avait échoué sa mission et qu'il n'avait pas mit la main sur ...sur Potter .Tu-Sais-Qui était encore plus en colère quand il a su qu'il ne pouvait pas le punir .Alors il s'est ...s'est installé chez moi .Dans le Manoir de ma famille .Le Manoir Malfoy. Donc avec ma mère on a eut le droit à des meurtres dans le salon , des cris de torture en guise de réveil et la cerise sur le gâteau :Il a décidé que je deviendrai Mangemort .Alors quand il me l'a dit je n'ai biensûr pas accepté car j'ai eus pitié des gens qui mouraient à cause de lui et il a ...torturé ma mère .Devant moi .C'était tellement dur .Après c'était à moi et je te jure Granger ...j'avais envie de mourir .La douleur est tellement ...monstrueuse tu ne peux pas t'imaginer ...seule ma tante se réjouissait .Alors à contre-cœur j'ai accepté .

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux .Il était vraiment courageux et fort .Elle le comprenait maintenant .Pour le soutenir .Elle posa sa main sur celle de Drago.

-Puis il m'a donné une mission qui est ...impossible .

-Qu'elle est cette mission ?

-Faire pénétrer des Mangemorts dans l'école et ...tuer ...Dumbledore !

Et il éclata en sanglots .Oui c'était une marque de faiblesse ! Mais il s'en fichait !

-Et si je ne le fais pas il va tuer toute ma famille !

Hermione lui passa une main sur son dos mais Drago la prit dans ses bras au Grand étonnement de celle-ci

-J'ai peur ! Je vais mourir ! Dit il

-Chut Drago ...chut je suis là ...

Elle lui embrassa le cou pour le calmer .

-Tu sais ...si tu as besoin de quelque chose ...je suis là !si tu veux de ...

-Non ! Je ne peux pas ! Je dois le faire seul .

Ne voulant pas plus l'énervé .Elle se tue

Quelques minutes plutard ,Drago s'était calmé .

-Granger ?

-Oui ?

-Tu vas rien dire ?

Elle hésita .Dumbledore était le chef de son parti ! Elle trahissait tout le monde en faisant ça !Mais Drago ...

-Oui ,je ne vais rien dire

Car une promesse est une promesse!

Si seulement la guerre n'existait pas !(2)

Elle partit se couchée après cette longue discussion .

-LE LENDEMAIN-

-*Drinnnnnnnnnnnnnng*Bienvenue sur RadioWizard ,La radio qui vous donne du Peps ! aujourd'hui en ce Lundi 14 Septembre nous accueillons

Le célèbre joueur de Quidditch Gary Olween (3)!Alors Gary ? Vous allez bien ?

-Parfaitement bien merci !"

-HAAAAAAAAAAAA

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut ,Gary Olween ! Son "celebritycrush" !

Elle bavait rien qu'en entendant sa voie. Elle augmenta le volume de sa radio tout en se levant et en s'étirant.

(5)

Elle prit rapidement sa douche .Mit sa robe ,du déodorant ,se maquilla légèrement ,je lissa les cheveux et les tressa .Avant de partir ,elle prit soin d'éteindre sa radio et de donner à manger à son chat .

En sortant de sa chambre elle vit Padma .

-Salut, dit elle

-Bonjour Hermione ,dit elle d'un air sérieux.

-Les garçons dorment encore ?demanda la Gryffondor

-Je crois que oui .Ils ont pas du mettre de réveil ou ils se sont rendormit .Bon tu m'excusera mais je meurs de faim .

Et Padma partit.

C'est génial ça vive le travail d'équipe ouai ! Pensa Hermione .

Elle s'avança vers la chambre de Ernie et vit qu'il dormait.

Elle toqua bruyamment.

-Ernie ! C'est l'heure ! (6)

-Oui ?J'arrive ! Entendit Hermione de l'autre côté du mur .

Maintenant le plus dur c'était de réveiller Drago .Elle s'avança vers sa chambre et ouvrit sa porte d'un trait .En faite il ne dormait pas ,il s'habillait et il était en boxer .Quand il se tourna attiré par le bruit elle vit son torse musclé ...qu'es-ce-qu'il était beau ...

-Ça va Granger ? Tu baves bien sur mon torse ?

Elle secoua la tête en rougissant .

-Heeeu je ...ba...bave pas sur ton torse !

-Mais biensûr .

-*Toc ,Toc*

Un hibou chargé d'un gros colis toqua à la fenê il avait également une lettre noire.

Voilàaaaaaaa

(1):Cette phrase est trop célèbre dans les films

(2):Si seulement =If only = le nom de ma fiction

(3) :C'est le nom de Eggsy dans Kingsman

(4):C'est nous mais sur Tom

(5):Oui comme dans la Folie des Grandeurs

Des avis ?

Le bisou brutal ?la scène de buck ?L'inconnue? La discution Drago/Hermione ? La réunion des Mangemort ?

Un like et Drago vous fera des bizouus dans le couuuuu

Byyeeee x


	14. Chapter 14

IF ONLY :15

Re coucou !

Chapitre 14 :Mission & Réunion

Avec peur ,elle ouvrit la fenêtre et attrapa l'Hibou.

Elle prit le gros colis pendant que Drago défaisait la lettre.

Il fit les gros yeux en la lisant et la lue à haute voie .

-C'est bizarre ! Cette voici elle est plus longue !"Espèce de Trainée ! Comment ose tu embrasser un autre homme que moi ?Tu veux savoir ce que je te ferrai si tu continue ? Réponse dans ta chambre chérie "

Sans plus attendre elle courue dans sa chambre suivie de Drago. En pénétrant dans la pièce ,elle regarda autour d'elle et vit juste sur sa table de chevet une pomme .Elle était rouge et belle .C'était bizarre car elle ne mangeait pas des pommes car elle était allergique .Elle prit la pomme dans ses mains et la pomme se mit à pourrir jusqu'à devenir brune et que des inscriptions apparaissent sur elle disant "Voilà ".

Hermione lâcha la pomme .Elle respirait très rapidement .Trop rapidement .Son cœur battait trop vite et elle versa une larme. Une larme de peur .

-Il ...il sait !

Drago la regarda en levant un sourcil.

-Quoi ?Qu'es-ce qu'il sait ?

-C'est symbolique ,Je suis allergique aux pommes ,il me connaît .La pomme c'est le pêché,la tentation .C'est comme dans la Bible .

-La quoi ?

-C'est un livre de religion chez les Moldus .La tentation c'est le désir .Je dois résister à cette tentation .La tentation de t'embrasser et de te toucher si je ne veux finir comme elle.

Comme le fruit .

-Hum,Hum .Dit tu m'as fait la liste ?

-Sur mon bureau .

-D'accord .Donc on sait un nouvel indice .Il te connait personnellement.

Après quelques minutes pour reprendre ses esprits Elle alla en cours .L'autre paquet attendrait .Avant de faire pivoter le tableau ,Drago lui attrapa le bras.

-Reste sur tes gardes Granger .

Elle regarda sa main puis son visage .

-Oui toi aussi Malfoy.

Et le tableau pivota .Ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle.

-GRANDE SALLE-

Hermione et Drago arrivèrent ensemble dans la Grande Salle et se séparèrent aux moments venu pour aller en direction de leurs tables .

Les élèves leurs jetaient des regards interrogateurs.

-TABLE GRYFFONDOR-

Hermione alla s'assoir entre Neville et Luna qui venait parfois à la table des Gryffondors .Elle était en face de Harry ,Près de Ron et de biensûr :Lav-Lav la sangsue !

-Bonjour !dit elle avec Bonne humeur

-Bonjour Hermione dit Luna avec ses Longnospectres.

-Salut Hermione ,Bien dormi ?

-Ba oui ça va et toi Neville ?

-Bien bien.

Elle prit quelques toasts et du thé mais se sentait observée . Par deux personnes .Elle leva la tête vers la plus proche :Harry.

Elle leva un sourcil .

-Quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont .

-Qui ?De quoi ?

-Tes joues

-Mes joues ?

Elle prit un petit Miroir dans sa poche -Celui avec lequel elle avait été pétrifiée en 2 ème année et observa son visage. Ses joues étaient rouges .C'était surement à cause des larmes qu'elle avait versé ce matin.

-Ça ? Au ...c'est à cause de ...

Et elle bloqua .Elle venait juste de franchir la phase :Je lui dit ?Je lui dit pas ?mais elle se savait pas

-De ?

-Du livre que je lis ! Je l'ai finit aujoud'hui et j'étais vraiment déçue de la fin !

-Mouai ,Dit il insatisfait.J'espère que c'est pas Malfoy.

À l'entente de se nom ,Ronald Weasley se redressa .

-Oh non ,enfin ça va ,On se supporte.

Hermione le vit serrer les poings et qu'il la regardait en lui jetant des regards noirs .

-*ATCHOUM* !

Hermione sursauta en entendant l'éternuement .C'était juste Cormac qui éternuait .Pas de panique .

-TABLE DE SERPENTARD-

-Salut ,lança Drago

-Salut mec , ça va ? Dit Blaise en lui serrant la main.

-Ouai ouai un peu crever .Et toi ?

-Moi ça...

-Pourquoi elle est rentrée avec toi ! Le coupa une voie féminine agressive

Drago leva la tête :Astoria

-He bien parce qu'on a fait un truc de préfet ensemble.

-Hmm

-Enfin bref .On a quoi Aujourd'hui Pansy ?

Pansy ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu .Elle avait son regard rivé sur

La Table des Gryffondors.

-Pans' ?essaya Drago

-Hum ? quoi ?dit elle en reprenant ses esprits .

-On a quoi Aujourd'hui ?

-Herbologie ,Potions double cour, Sortilège ,Pose ,Défense contre les forces du mal double cour ,Étude des Runes .

-Mais moi je vais pas étude des Runes Pansy .

-Ba alors ta ton option c'est quoi déjà ?

-Arthmencie ,mais on a notre cours avec des autres maisons non ? Demanda Blaise

-Heu je sais pas mais vous ferez sur place !

Elle se leva et partit dans une direction inconnue tout en ayant le regard posé sur la table des Gryffondors .

-Elle est bizarre Blaise tu trouves pas ?

-C'est vrai que c'est pas dans son habitude de faire ça !

-TABLE GRYFFONDOR-

-Bon Harry ,Neville on y va ? Proposa Hermione

-Ok !Dit Neville

-Heu attends Mione je dois parler à Ron.

Hermione regarda Ron en fronçant des sourcils .

-D'accord ,Tu viens Neville ?

-Je suis là

Et ils quittèrent la Grande Salle en direction des Salles d'Herbologie.

-Non ! C'est pas possible !

-C'est ...c'est pas vrai !

-On a nos cours avec les Gryffondors ! Grogna Drago

En rentrant dans la serre ,ils avaient vu plusieurs Rouge et or depuis la serre .

Hermione -qui avait déjà prit place à côté de Neville -leva la tête .

-Dites moi que je rêve !Dit elle

-Oh mince ...

Un bruit de baguette tapant sur un peau de fleur les firent revenir à leurs esprits.

-Bonjour à tous !aujourd'hui ,nous allons travailler sur une plante que vous connaissiez surement :La branchiflore .Qui peut me rappeler l'utilité d'une Branchiflore ?

Les bras de Neville et d'Hermione se levèrent immédiatement.

-Oui Mr Londubat ?

-La ...La Branchiflore est utilisé pour pourvoir respirer sous l'eau dans un temps plus grand qu'à la normale .

-10 Points pour Gryffondors ! bravo Mr Londubat je ne pourrai pas dire mieux que ça .Maintenant ,que se passe t-il lorsqu'on avale une Branchiflore ? Demanda l'ancienne Noire et Jaune .Oui Mrs Granger ?

-Lorsqu'on avale une Branchiflore ,On commence à avoir des douleurs musculaires au cou et à avoir sa respiration qui se bloque .Cela provient d'une apparition de bronchioles de poissons ou d'être marins et ce qui permettra de pouvoir respirer sous l'eau .Puis nos mains et nos pieds s'allongent pour se transformer en Nageoires .

-Bravo ! 25 Points pour Gryffondors !

De nombreux "Yeah" retentirent .

-Maintenant par deux vous allez me faire à deux un t.p...

-Pfff quelle fayotte celle là ! chuchota Blaise à Drago

-Nan mais carrément ...35 points ! Et on en à combien à Serpentard ?

-5

-Quoi 5

-On a 5 points en tout

-An misère ...

-Je sais que la Granger c'est une Sang-De-Bourbe et tout mais faut qu'en même avouer qu'elle est bien foutue ! Lui dit Drago

-HM HMM ! Hurla le Professeur Chourave ,Ça va vous deux ? Vous voulez un jus de Citrouille ou quoi !?

Les deux serpentards étaient tout blancs devant le rire des autres élèves .Ils n'avaient pas vu que depuis sa dernière phrase .Le professeur s'était approchée d'eux suivit du regard des autres élèves qui les écoutaient et les avaient intérompu .Mais une autre personne au premier rang se faisait toute petite :Hermione .Elle était rouge de honte .Comment pouvait-il parler de son ...corps devant tout le monde ...

-QUELQUES HEURES -PLUSTARD-

Les Serpentard et les Gryffondors attendaient le professeur Vector pour venir en salle d'Arithmencie .

Les Serpentards pestaient sur le retard du professeur et tous les Gryffondors rigolaient et parlaient .Tous ?Non !Hermione s'était cachée de la vue des autres élèves derrière des Gryffondors.

Elle fut démasquée quand une personne la bouscula .Et c'était nul autre que Harry .

-Oh ,Pardon ...Hermione ? mais pourquoi tu ...

-Shhhh !Tu vas me faire remarquée !

J'ai déjà été assez humiliée aujourd'hui !

-Ah tu parles du commentaire de Malfoy ? Bon tu sais quoi Hermione ? Tu t'en fiche .Tant mieux si il trouve que tu es belle .Il a raison .Même si il a parler de ton corps .C'est pas grave Mione ,tu sais très bien que ce petit con se permet de tout critiquer et de tout dire ! Ne rentre pas dans son jeu et laisse-le le continuer seul . Ok ?

-D'accord .

Et il la serra dans ses bras .

-Bonjour pardonnez moi pour mon retard ! C'était une urgence !venez en classe ! Dit le Professeur Vector

Les 6 èmes années entrèrent dans la salle et commencèrent à prendre place .

-Nan nan nan ! Dit il ,cette année comme dans un an vous avez vos A.S.P.I.C.S je vais vous placez en fonction de votre niveau de l'an dernier :Les forts aiderons les faibles !Donc ,Mr Potter , mettez vous là ,dit il en montrant le deuxième Rang .Avec Mrs Greengrass.

Weasley ,Avec Parkinson

Zabini ,Londubat

Granger allez là bas ,dit il en désignant du doigt le dernier rang .

Suuuuuuuper ! Pensait elle ,le dernier rang c'est génial pour la participation !

-Mr Malfoy ,Mettez vous à côté de Mrs Granger.

Et des "houuuuuuu" ainsi que des sifflements firent leur apparition

Drago lui, faisait son sourire charmeur Tandis que Blaise leva ses sourcils qui signifiait "houlalaaa"

Génial ,encore lui.(1)

-Salut Granger

-[...]

-On répond quand on est poli !

-Lai..laisse moi tran..tranquille ! Dit elle

Drago vit quelle respirait rapidement .

-Tu as l'air stressée !

Et il posa une main sur sa cuisse en caressant celle-ci.

Hermione enleva sa main de sa cuisse .

-Tu m'as déjà assez humiliée comme ça !

-Quoi tu boudes ?

Elle fit la moue

-Mais non Grangie ,Mais non c'est un compliment .Allez quoi.

Il approcha sa chaise d'elle en toute discrétion Et lui fit un baiser sur sa joue

-Dégage ,dit elle

Mais il en refit un

-Arrête non !

Il lui en refit un .Il frotta sa tête contre la sienne et lui fit un baiser sur son épaule en coucha sa tête contre celle ci(2)

Heureusement que personne ne l'est voyait .

-Bon maintenant on peut commencer la leçon !

-Une heure plustard-

-N'oubliez pas les devoirs pour demain !

Les élèves sortirent de la salle .Hermione se dirigeait vers sa salle commune quand Harry vint l'interpeller .

-Hermione ! Tu-sais-qui nous demande pour Tu-Sais-Quoi !

Et elle le suivit en courant en direction de la salle sur demande .

-SALLE COMMUNE-

Drago arriva dans la salle commune .Il déposa son sac sur la table et se jeta sur le canapé .

Il vit que Mcmillan écrivait sur un parchemin et que Patil se vernissait les ongles .Mais Granger n'était pas présente .

-Elle est où Granger ? demanda le blond

-Je sais pas moi cherche la ! Lui répondit sèchement Patil. Quelle Garce !

En arrivant à la salle sur demande ,Hermione vit que beaucoup de membres de l'AD et surtout de l'ordre étaient présent .En faite ,ils devaient aller au 12 Square Grimmaurd pour une réunion .

Seuls les membres de l'ordre faisant partit de L'AD était présent.

-Bon prenez tous le portoloin .

Il posa une théière par terre .

-Au bout de trois ,un ,deux ,trois !

Et ils furent projetés vers un endroit qui ressemblait à un immeuble noir .

10 secondes plustard ,ils étaient à l'intérieur du Square Grimmaurd.

Alastor Maugrey "Fol-Oeil" s'avança vers eux d'un pas mécontent en pointant sa baguette vers le petit groupe .

-Pro..professeur ...Maugrey ?

-Qui avait ouvert la porte d'entrée de votre chambre à Privet Drive l'an dernier quand nous étions venus vous cherchez !

-Mais ça va pas bien ?

-QUI ?! Hurla Maugrey

-Heu ...Heu Tonks !

Maugrey baissa sa baguette

-Je devais m'assurer que vous n'étiez pas des traitres .Vigilance Constante !

-Et vous allez faire quoi vous ?

Demanda Drago

-Je pense que je vais aller à la Salle commune des poufsouffle.

-Moi je vais dans la Grande Salle avec Lav-Lav et Sœurette !

-Humhum .

Personne ne serait libre .Il pourrait alors aller à la salle sur demande .

Il descendit vers cette salle .

Il passa trois fois devant en pensant à l'armoire et une porte apparue .

Il regarda de chaque côté pour voir si personne ne le suivait et si Potter n'était pas dans les parages et il pénétra dans l'immense pièce : c'était comme d'habitude ,un tas d'objet pour cacher les trésors.

Il chercha son armoire .

Il la trouva au bout de quelques minutes et se mit au travail.

-12 Square Grimmaurd -

Dans l'ancien Salon de la Famille Black ,plusieurs personnes étaient assise autour d'une grande table noire ,attendant leur chef pour commencer leur réunion.

Hermione était entre Harry et Tonks.

Elle vit que Harry avait les larmes aux yeux à cause de Sirius .

Elle lui prit la main.

La porte s'ouvrit et les Weasley ainsi que Dumbledore apparurent .

-Molly ! Dit Hermione en la prenant dans ses bras .

-Hermione ! Harry ! Vous allez bien ? Et ...où est Ron ?demanda-elle

-C'est vrai ça ! Où est-il ?demanda Arthur

-Il préfère rester avec sa copine .

-Pardon ? Demanda George qui venait d'arriver .Il est dans l'ordre ! Il doit être fidèle à ce poste !

Hermione hocha la tête .Elle était du même avis que sursauta quand elle senti une main lui cacher les yeux .

-Qui suis-je ?Demanda la voie

-Fred ! Dit Hermione en rigolant .Tu le fais trop souvent ce coup !

Elle le serra dans ses bras.

-Bonsoir à tous ! Fit Dumbledore .

Les personnes debout prirent place .

-Comme vous le savez ,et comme Harry le disait au par avant ,Voldemort est de retour -Et plusieurs membres sursautèrent -Chaque jour ,Des mangemorts essayent de franchir la protection de Poudlard et enlèvent des gens .Vous savez Ollivander ,Sa boutique à fermée ...vous trouvez pas ça étrange ? Moi je pense que c'est Voldemort -Ne prononce pas ce nom Albus ! Cracha Mondingus.

Le Mage Blanc se tourna vers Fletcher .

-La peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accentuer la peur elle même Mondingus .

Le dénommé baissa la tête.

-Je n'ai pas peur de Voldemort .Mais je peux seulement vous dire à vous les Aurors d'attraper le plus de Mangemort et aux autres de rester Vigilant .

-Vigilance Constante ,Dit Maugrey

-Exactement ,je sais qu'une Grande Bataille se prépare ,je ne peux pas vous dire quand ni où mais je le sais .

Le conseil peut délibéré.

-Salle Sur Demande-

2 heures ,2 heures qu'il faisait ça .Il avait essayé de la réparer ...il avait juste avancé d'une étape : Les pommes revenaient avec une morsure juste moins grande ...

Il n'en pouvait plus ...il transpirait de partout et Morphée l'appelait .Il décida de remonter vers la salle commune pour dormir .

Mais en rentrant Hermione n'était pas là ...

Voilàààà

Alors le chapitre ?

(1) Blaise le regarde comme ça :

?

(2):C'est la scène du bus dans lol ?

Un like et Drago vous fera des mamours :3

Bisouuuu

#Dramione


	15. Chapter 15

IF ONLY:16

Hello ...

HELLO FROM THE OTHERRR SIIIIIIDEEEE

Haha ha ..(blague de l'année svp)

Salut salut ! Kif kif ?

Moi ba bof bof ...

Je suis malade ...il fait un temps de merde ...il fait froiddd

Ya des tempêtes de fous

Bon le point positif c'est que on a pas école mais bon ...

Et vous ? Vous racontez quoi ?

Bref j'arrête de raconter ma petite vie parce que tout le monde s'en fou !

Place au Chapitre !

Voilaaaaaa

Chapitre 15: Mauvais Anniversaire Hermione !

-SALLE COMMUNE DES PRÉFETS-

Patil et McMillan étaient en ronde

Et Granger n'était pas là .Il était 21h45.

Devait-il l'attendre ? Devait-il aller se coucher ?

Il arrêta de se poser des questions quand son regard se posa sur un colis en carton .S'était surement celui de la mère de Granger .

Soudain le tableau pivota .y

Il se retourna et vit Granger .Elle portait un perfecto en cuire noir ,elle avait les cheveux détaché ,un pantalon noir et des bottines noires à talons .Ça lui allait plutôt bien .

-Tu étais où ?!Gronda t-il

-Haha !Lui lança t-elle.

-Granger !Dit il en serrant les dents

Il lui attrapa le bras et la retourna .

-Où était tu ! Je t'ai raconté ma vie raconte moi la tienne.

Là c'était vraiment une fouine .

-Je suis allée à une Réunion de l'Ordre ,dit elle.

Il la fixa et la retira de son emprise.

Elle posa son sac sur la table et vit le colis.

-Tiens !

Elle l'ouvrit et vit qu'il y avait 30 Attrape Souris .(1)

Elle plissa les yeux .

-J'avais dit 2 ou 3 pas 30 !

-C'est déjà bien on aura la souris à coup sûr !Commenta Drago

-Tiens elle m'a laissé une lettre !

Hermione prit la lettre entre ses mains :

"

Ma chérie,

Tu connais désormais l'autre partie du mot "Adolescence"

Moi aussi à ton âge j'avais des coups de blues et le cœur brisé .Mais ne laisse pas Ronald et sa copine Lavan ou je sais pas quoi te rabaisser .Profite ma puce ,fait la fête ,boit si tu veux ,mais vit ! C'est pas Ron qui va t'en empêcher !

Pour les attrapes-Souris je sais tu m'avais dit deux où trois mais je me suis dit que si ils se cassaient ...

Ton père va bien .Le cabinet fonctionne aussi bien qu'avant ,on a une nouvelle assistante !Elle s'appelle Elisabeth ,elle parle pas très bien anglais mais elle est stagiaire ...

Ah j'avais pas précisé .Bref ! si tu fouilles dans tout le colis tu verras un paquet emballé :C'est mon ancienne robe de bal de promotion ! Elle est magnifique et elle va t'aller à merveille ! comme tu as un bal dans quelques semaines ...(ma source :Molly )

Tu nous manques

Bisou

Ta maman qui t'aime fort x"

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux ,elle posa la lettre et prit le paquet au fond du colis et l'amena dans sa chambre .Elle regardera la robe plustard.

En redescendant elle vit que Drago avait déjà sortit tout les pièges .

-Waow ! Tu es rapide !

Il sourit et la regarda

-C'est pas pour rien que je suis attrapeur !

-Haha ! Ça na rien avoir ! C'est grâce à ton père que tu es dans l'équipe .

-Oui mais avec les années et l'entraînement je suis devenu compétant .

-Hum ,Lança Hermione ,l'air insatisfaite.

-Bon on commence ?

-Ok ,je pense qu'il faut placer un piège devant chaque portes ,dans les coins et les couloirs de la salle commune .

-Après pour pas que ça soit visible on à qu'à lancer un sortilège de désillusion ,qu'il soit invisible et que seul les souris puissent se faire prendre !

Elle le regarda

Quoi ?

-Je crois pas qu'il y est de sort pour ça ...

-Si si ,c'est de la Magie Noire .

Elle le regarda l'air choquée.

Pourquoi elle le regardait comme ça

-Ba quoi je suis peut être pas volontairement Mangemort mais parfois la Magie Noirs se trouve utile !

-Mais c'est ...interdit !

-Granger ,Granger ,Granger ...tu vas pas me faire croire que tu respecte toujours les règles ? (1)

-Heu ...

-En première année j'ai pu le confirmer !

-Bon d'accord ! Va pour la magie Noire !

Il rigola et reporta son attention sur elle :Elle boudait ,elle était mignonne quand elle boudait .Heu non .Pas Mignonne ! merde ...

Ils se mirent tous les deux au travail .Ils plaçaient les pièges presque partout .Quand ils eurent finit ,Hermione lança les sortilèges de désillusion et Drago ceux de magie noire sur les piège.

-Bon ben ...bonne nuit ! Dit Drago

Mais il fut coupé par un corps qui se rapprochait de lui .

Hermione le serrait dans ses bras .

-Merci pour ce que tu fais ...

-De..de rien

Il posa ses mains sur ses hanche et apprécia le moment .

Mais ils furent coupés par le tableau qui pivotait.

Padma et Ernie revenaient de leur ronde .

Hermione et Drago se précipitèrent dans leurs chambres respective pour ne pas être vu.

-Trois Jours Plus tard-

Il ouvrit un oeil ,puis deux .Rahh le matin ...

Il se leva s'étira et s'habilla en oubliant pas de mettre son eau de Cologne favorite .

Il prit son sac .Une belle pomme verte et s'en alla vers la Grande Salle .

C'est trois jours avaient été neutres .

La ronde avec Granger avait été annulée et remplacée à cause de McGonagal qui voulait réunir les préfets pour le bal d'Halloween.

Il n'avait pas recroiser Granger .

En descendant il vit Ernie et lui vit un signe de la tête .

Il arrivait dans la Grande Salle :Les Serpentard l'attendaient et les Gryffondors étaient réunit et semblaient organiser quelque chose .

-Salut Frère

-Salut Blaise ça va ?

-Salut ! lança Théodore Nott

-Ça va merci et vous ?

-Bien !

-Moi j'ai pas finis le devoir de Rogue mais il me fera rien ,mon père lui a sauvé la vie une fois et il a une dette envers nous .

-Ah ouai,Bon les gars entraînement aujourd'hui ?

-Oui !Mais ils annoncent de la pluie !

-Aucun soucis !

Hermione papillonnait des yeux .Un être Roux venait la réveiller en lui léchant le visage .

-Hum Pattenrond pousse toi .

-Miaaouh !

-Tu as déjà à mangé ...

-Miaaaouh !

Il lui sauta sur le ventre

-Ouch ! ok ok je me lève !

Mais en se levant il ne semblait pas la lâcher et se frottait à ses jambes .

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux espèce de carotte ?

Il leva son regard vers le calendrier accroché au mur .

Hermione put lire "Vendredi 19 Septembre 1996"

Elle reporta son attention sur son chat et le prit dans ses bras .

-Tu t'en ai souvenu ...oui ça y est je suis majeure !

Elle vit que sur son calendrier "Gary Olween "elle avait marqué "Mon anniversaire "

Elle sourit et partit se préparer .

Elle lissa ses cheveux ,se maquilla et mit son uniforme .

Aujourd'hui elle avait pas beaucoup de cour :Elle avait juste cour le matin à cause d'une absence de professeur. Elle allait pouvoir profiter.

Elle descendit vers la Grande Salle.

-GRANDE SALLE-

-Elle arrive !CODE ROUGE !CODE ROUGE !cria Neville

-Vite vite vite chuuut !

En rentrant dans la Grande Salle Hermione vit que les Gryffondors ainsi que quelques Poufsouffles et Serdaigles étaient présents

-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !Hurlèrent-il

Harry lui fonça dans les bras ,Ginny la prit dans ses bras en la portant ce qui fit rigoler tout le monde ! une petite boule avec tellement de puissance ...Dean lui fit un câlin ,Seamus également ,Luna aussi ...sauf Ron et Lavande qui restait dans leur coin en les ignorant

-Ça y est tu es majeure !

-Ouiiiiiiii !fit Hermione

-TABLE SERPENTARD-

Les Serpentards avaient entendu les gens hurler.

Les acclamaient La Sang-De-Bourbe.

Une Sang-De-Bourbe dont c'était l'anniversaire.

Pfff,Elle ne méritait même pas ça !

Ils la regardaient de travers en lui jetant des regards noirs ...

-Une heure Plustard-

Ils avaient double cour de DCLFDM

Avec les Serpentards ...génial ...

Hermione était à côté de Harry en défense contre les forces du mal .

-Asseyez vous .Fit Rogue d'un ton froid,et ouvrez vos livres à la page 30.

Harry prit son livre et le mit entre Hermione et lui.

-Aujourd'hui nous allons travailler sur les Inféris .

Hermione n'écoutait pas ,elle était trop occupée à regarder Ron .Il était tellement beau ...Mais elle était tellement déçue de lui...

-Miss Granger ,puisque vous écoutez tellement bien mon cour et que vous êtes très occupée à regarder Mr Weasley vous allez me dire ce qu'est un Inféri .

Quel connar !

-Un inféri est un cadavre qui est possédé par quelqu'un donc c'est un cadavre qui si on veut revit .

-30 Points de moins pour Gryffondors .

Un grand "hein ?" Retenti

-Mais ...Hermione n'a rien fait !

-Elle n'a pas ...heu...cité la définition du manuel !

-Mais vous m'avez demandé une définition j'en ai donné une moi !

-Silence ! Ou je vous enlève 30 Points de plus !

Hermione et Harry se turent pour ne pas faire perdre plus de points .

Maintenant que Rogue avait eut son poste il faisait encore plus le fière et était encore plus dure avec les Gryffondors .C'est injuste !

-En début d'après-Midi ,Sur le -chemin-

-Rogue est dégouttant de vous faire ça ! Fit Ginny .

-Oui ! J'en ai marre !

Les deux jeunes filles allaient en direction des trois balais à Pré-Au-Lard pour fêter l'anniversaire d'Hermione .Elles avaient toutes les deux des robes .Celle d'Hermione était blanche et longue avec de la dentelle et celle de Ginny était plus courte ,noire ,simple .

-Normalement Harry est déjà sur place .

-Ah ok ! Il veut surement nous aider !

-Oui .

Elles arrivaient à Pré-Au-Lard .

-Bonjour ! On a réservé le pub pour l'après-Midi !

-Les noms sil-vous plaît !

-J'ai réservé au nom de Hermione Weasley .Dit Ginny

Hermione se tourna vers elle et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-Bah quoi c'est ton anniversaire et je sais que tu rêves d'avoir ce nom donc je me suis permise !

Hermione éclata de rire .Oui elle avait raison .Elle la connaissait vraiment par cœur !

-TERRAIN DE QUIDDITCH-

Les serpentards s'entraînait depuis déjà 5 mins,ils voulaient se préparer pour le prochain match de la saison .

Ils allaient s'entraîner toute l'après-midi puisqu'ils n'avaient pas cour .

-Aller on fait un échauffement !fit Drago ,Faites 5 tour du stade !

-TROIS BALAIS -

La musique était à fond ! Tout les Gryffondors ,Pouffsouffles et Serdaigles ami avec Hermione était présent .

Hermione s'éclatait s'était le meilleure anniversaire !

-On coupe le gâteau ? Demanda Harry

-Allez !

-Joyeux Anniversaire ,joyeux Anniversai...

Deux personnes avaient coupés ce chant :Lavande et Ron venait de venir -Ils n'étaient pas invités-et s'embrassait devant Hermione qui avait les larmes aux yeux en voyant le sourire sadique de Lavande.

S'en était trop .

Elle quitta le pub.

-Hermione attend !

Mais elle était déjà dehors avec sa cape .

Bon ça va le temps était quand même beau .

Elle senti une goûte tomber sur sa tête ,puis une autre ,puis une autre encore ,elle leva la tête pour voir ce que c'était :la pluie .

-Raaah ! Vite je vais être trempée !

Elle alla vers le château mais ne voulait pas se dépêcher ,elle pleurait ...elle voulait pleurer en paix .

Ses larmes étaient camouflés par la pluie .

Elle s'avançait vers le château .

-TERRAIN DE QUIDDITCH-

-Aller les gars on lutte contre la pluie !fit Drago

L'entraînement devenait de plus en plus difficile avec la pluie .

Les joueurs faisait un match et Drago cherchait le vif d'or sous l'encouragement des Serpentardes visibles grâce aux parapluies verts.

En cherchant le vif d'or ,quelque chose attira son attention :Une cape noire avec une capuche rouge qui se déplaçait vers l'entrée du château .

Doucement mais surement .

Il pouvait voir une longue robe blanche mouillée par la pluie qu'il avait déjà vu quelque part et reconnu Granger .

Sans réfléchir il alla arracher des mains un parapluie vert et alla vers la Rouge et Or .

Il s'approcha sans bruit ,elle ne semblait pas l'avoir vu .Il était à 1M d'elle sur son balais.

Il ouvrit le parapluie sans bruit et le plaça au dessus d'elle .

Hermione -qui avait senti les goûtes s'arrêter de couler sur son visage-leva la tête .Elle souriait en voyant Drago .

-Tu devrais pas pleurer pour un moins que rien comme lui .

-Mais comment à tu ..

-Je sais tout Granger

Il la ramena vers le château .

Il était 22h

Ils avaient loupés la ronde .

Ils allèrent se coucher .

Mais Au beau milieu de la nuit ...

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH? ﾟﾘﾈ?

Voulaaaa

Perso j'ai vraiment aimé écrire le passage du parapluie !

Alors ?des avis ?

(1) Hermione la thug ...?

Commentez en donnant votre avis !

Un j'aime et Drago vous ...sèchera

Bisouu xx

WildPatronus


	16. Chapter 16

Hi

Je prends de temps pour publier et tout et tout ?

Chapitre 16 :Mystère et boule de poils

Mais au beau milieu de la nuit ,Un hurlement de douleur retentissa dans la salle commune et réveilla ses habitants.

Hermione -qui fit réveillée la première- sortit de sa chambre et vit dans le salon une ombre .Elle avait une lettre noir dans sa main. Sa main ? Elle ne savait pas si s'en était une .Elle ne savait même de quoi il s'agissait ,elle ne pouvait pas déterminé ça dans le noir .L'ombre devenait de plus en petite Et soudain ,elle disparut en laissant son sang comme indice.

-LUMOS MAXIMA !fit Ernie

-Qu'est-ce s'était ?demanda Padma

-Une..une ombre

-Comment ça ?Drago

-Je ...je sais pas ...c'était une silhouette et elle est devenue de plus en plus petite

-humm

Ernie s'avança et s'arrêta devant un papier noir .

-Tiens ! Il a laissé un ...

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire autre chose Drago lui la prit des mains.

-Ehhh !

-Chut ! Allez venez on va tous dans nos chambre fit Hermione

Les quatres élèves retournèrent vers leurs chambres sauf Drago qui alla dans celle d'Hermione .

Hermione -qui était en train de fermer sa porte -fut surprise de voir une petite résistance .Elle se tourna et vit que Drago était presque dans sa chambre avec une lettre dans la main.

-Laisse moi rentrer !

Elle le fit entrer .

Il déballa la lettre et la lit à haute voie

"Tu le gibier et je suis le loup ,

Il faut être discret pour ne pas que le loup voit le gibier ,car sinon il le tuera ..."

Hermione commençait à trembler .

-Bon ,il faut que tu fasse attention à ton entourage .

Drago allait repartir mais une main lui attrapa le bras .

Il se tourna .

-Tu ...tu peux dormir avec moi ? S'il te plaît j'ai froids et j'ai peur ...

-Hahaha tu veux coucher avec moi ?dit il avec un sourire Narquois

Elle fit la moue .

-C'est pas le moment là .

-Bon d'accord je reste .

-Ah cool !Merci !

Et elle s'approcha de lui en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

Ce qu'il le fit rougir.

Hermione se mit au lit d'un côté ,et Drago se mit de l'autre côté .

-2h30 DU MATIN-

-Snff

Un petit bruit réveilla Drago

-Snff snff

Il se redressa .Pas d'agresseur en vue

-Snnf Snff !

Il se tourna vers le bruit et réalisa que c'était ma Gryffondore qui pleurait .Elle devait avoir peur de ces menaces.

Alors pour la rassurer ,il s'approcha d'elle ,la prenant dans ses bras et lui fit un baiser dans son cou .

En voyant qu'il la rassurait ,Hermione prit ses doigts entre les siens .

-LE LENDEMAIN MATIN-

Ginny Weasley se réveilla dans sa salle commune .Elle s'habilla ,fit sa toilette et descendit vers la salle commune .Mais fut stoppée par des cris venant du salon de sa salle commune .

-Mais Ronronnnnnn ! Tu m'avais dit que tu n'irais pas à ton entraînement pour moi !

-Attend Lavande c'est bon on reste déjà 24/24 h ensemble j'ai une vie moi !

-Mais c'est pas moi ta vie ? Dit elle avec une voix brisée .

-Rohh et puis tu me soûle !

Et il quitta la salle ,laissant derrière lui une Lavande déprimée.

Ils se disputent ! si Ginny le disait à Hermione elle allait être ravie ! En plus avec la surprise qu'elle lui avait faite pour aujourd'hui ...

Elle devait vite aller la voir !

Elle alla dans la grande salle :elle n'était pas présente

À la bibliothèque ? Non plus .

Peut être dans sa salle commune ?

Elle y alla .

Avant de rentrer elle vit que le Tableau Dormait .Tant mieux .

Elle prit la liste ensorcelée des mots de passes que lui avait donné ses frères.

-Felix felicis !

Newt se réveilla et fit pivoter le tableau avec un regard interrogateur .

-Hermione ?

Pas au salon

-Hermione ?

pas dans la salle de bain.

Elle vit une chambre avec un blason de Lion deçu .

-Ça doit être ça.

Elle ouvrit la porte et découvrit :

Une Hermione endormit dans deux bras appartenant à Drago Malfoy dont le corps était très proche de celui de la Née-Moldue .

Elle pouvait même voir un suçon dans son cou.

Elle sortit ,rougissante .

Il ouvrit un oeil ,puis deux .Puis une douleur insoutenable le fit se rappeler des événements de la veille .

Il avait fallit se faire remarquer par un des préfets ! Ou pire ! par Hermione Granger ! Qu'allait il se passer ...

Il saignait trop et décida de partir à l'infirmerie.

En arrivant à l'endroit désiré ,il vit que D'autre élèves étaient dans les lieux .Des élèves qu'ils connaissait .Ils avaient des bandages et s'était apparement battu.

Hermione se réveilla ,elle essaya de se lever mais des bras endormit sur son corps le lui en empêche :Drago avait la tête sur son buste et ses bras autour de son corps .Il semblait dormir profondément.

Elle partit se laver .

[15 mins plustard]

Elle sortit de sa douche en serviette .

Drago se réveilla et la vie .

-Je pensais pas te le dire un jour mais ,Tu es magnifique .

Elle prit ses habits et s'en alla affolée.

Elle se dirigea vers la grande salle.

Arrivée là-bas,elle vit Ginny et tout les regards posés sur elle.

-Hermione retourne toi.

Elle se retourna et vit Eggsy Erwin ,son "crush"

Il s'approcha d'elle,

-Hermione Granger ? Dit il

-Heu ...oui

-Bon anniversaire .

Et il l'a fit tombée dans ses bras et l'embrassa .Tout le monde regardait ,même Drago Malfoy et Ron qui étaient verts .Même son Agresseur...

taaaadaaaaaaaaa

!

Un like et .Et un lit .? ﾟﾘﾂ

Bisou

WildPatronus x


	17. Chapter 17

IF ONLY 18

Re coucou

Je sais je sais je sais

Le chapitre précédent est plus court mais don't worry !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 17 :Indices

Tout le monde la regardait .C'était en même temps gênant mais elle appré lui jetait des regards noirs .Ron était choqué . Mais pourquoi ça ? Il sortait avec Lavande !Drago Malfoy aussi l'était .C'était étrange ...

D'autres personnes étaient choqués .Mais Hermione également .Plusieurs personnes avaient des bandages .

Pourquoi.

Quand il détacha sa bouche d'elle .Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et s'en alla.

Tout le monde se précipita sur elle en lui posant 1000 et 1 questions du style "Alors il embrasse bien ?","Tu sors avec lui ?","Il a mit la Langue"

"Il embrasse bien ?"

Mais elle leur échappa. Elle alla voir Harry et ses amis .

-Ginny me dit pas que ,Fit Hermione

-Si si ! La coupa Ginny

-Roo toi alors !

-Mais tu sais hier ton anniversaire à été gâché par certaines personnes ,fit elle en regardant Ron et Lavande du coin de l'œil,Donc je l'ai amélioré !

Ron et Lavande se firent tout petit .

-Ohh merci Gin' fallait pas ! Dit elle en la prenant dans les bras.

-Aie ! Fit Ginny en portant ses mains derrière sa tête .

Qu'est-ce qui ya ? Fit Hermione

-Rien ,fit elle en se retournant

Quelques minutes plus tard ,Hermione monta dans la salle commune pour se reposer ,Elle en avait vraiment besoin .Avec tout ce qui ce passait en ce moment chez elle .

-Felix Felicis ,Fit elle.

-Hm ,Bonjoûr Gânte Dâmoiselle ! j'ai appris par d'autres tableaux que s'était votre anniversaire hier ,Je vous souhaite un joyeux anniversaire !

-Merci Sir Scamander.

Et il pivota pour la faire rentrée.

-Pendant ce temps-

Quoi ,Qu'est-ce qui ce passait .Pourquoi tout les regards étaient tournés vers elle .Qu'es-ce qu'elle avait fait ? Il se tourna pour voir ce qu'il se produisait et vit :Eggsy Olween ,le joueur de Quidditch qu'il connaissait bien était en train d'embrasser Granger .Sa Granger .Celle dont il se servait pour se détendre .Celle qu'il embrassait .Celle avec laquelle il avait dormit la nuit dernière .

-Woaaa t'a vu Drago comme elle le pécho ? Wouu c'est une bombe ! Fit Blaise .

Le métis tourna la tête et vit que le regard de son meilleur ami était noir .

-Ba qu'est-ce qu'il y a t'es jaloux ?

Drago revint à ses esprits .

-Hein ? moi ? jaloux ? N'importe quoi !

-Blaise lui fit un regard narquois.

-Eh ! J'ai dis que j'étais pas jaloux !

Il le regarda encore plus

-Blaise !

Encore

-Arrête !

-T'es amoureux d'elle ?

-Non !

Drago vit qu'elle sortit de la salle .Il décida de la suivre .Elle allait vers la salle commune .

Il entra juste après elle .

-C'est quoi ton problème Granger ?!

Elle sursauta

-Je t'ai fait peur ? Pauvre bichette .

-De quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ta prit de l'embrasser comme ça devant tout le monde !

-Ba c'est lui qui ma embrasser ,d'ailleurs il embrasse très bien ,et puis toi pourquoi tu t'en soucis ?

C'est vrai ça ! Pourquoi il s'en souciait ?

-T'es jaloux ?

-Hahahah tu t'es crue pour qui toi !N'importe quoi !

-Pff !

Elle quitta la pièce sous l'énervement mais vu rattraper par un bras et vu collé contre le mur .

Drago avait son corps collé contre elle .Ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes .On pouvait sentir la chaleur qui traversait leurs corps .

Et Drago étala violemment ses lèvres contre celles de la brune .Ce baiser était enflammé .Ils n'en avaient jamais fait un pareil .Et l'effet du baiser de Drago était meilleure que celui de Eggsy.

Il embrassait à la perfection.

Après plusieurs minutes il releva sa tête et la regarda .

-Alors ,il embrasse mieux que ce que je viens de faire ?fit il essoufflé

Hermione baissa les yeux en rougissant .

-Non ,tu remportes .

Il fit son sourire Malfonien et partit en lui léchant le cou .

-Hum ,Hum.

Ginny semblait être ici depuis un bon bout de temps et les avaient vu les embrassé .Elle avait l'air mécontente.

-Gin'

-Je voulais juste te dire que ...

-Que ?

-Je ...Je t'adorais !

-Heu .Ok merci Ginny.

Et elle partit .

-Étrange ,fit Drago .Elle vient toujours te voir pour te dire ça Weaslette ?

-Arrête de l'appeler comme ça et non elle à jamais fait ça c'est bizarre !

-Bon je vais rendre un livre à la bibliothèque.

-COULOIRS -

Hermione avait passé finalement plus de 6 heures dans la bibliothèque.

Elle se prépara pour sortir quand McGonagal apparut .

-Bonsoir Miss Granger , je viens ici pour vous dire qu'avec Mr Malfoy vous avez séchés vos deux dernières rondes .Vous vous fichez de la tête du monde où quoi ? Vous êtes préfets ! Contentez vous de faire ce qu'on vous demande ! Alors comme punition ce soir vous allez faire la ronde .Ça vous apprendra .

Et elle partit .

-Oh et veuillez bien transmettre ce message à Mr Malfoy s'il vous plaît .

-Quand ?

-Maintenant pas dans 4 heures !

Elle devait le chercher .Elle alla vers la salle commune :Il n'y était pas

La Grande Salle :Nada

La tour D'astronomie :Niet

Les serres :Nothing

Alors elle tenta l'impossible :La salle commune des Serpentard .

Elle était terrifiée :Sachant que les Serpentard étaient des psychopathes ,des dominants ,des racistes et des fêtards -Et qu'on était samedi Soir-.

Elle respira un grand coup et avança .

Arrivée aux cachots ,elle fit une couche de fumée et entendait déjà la musique :La porte de la salle commune était ouverte .Elle entra :des couples s'embrassait ,des gens fumaient ou buvaient .D'autres dansaient en parlant.D'autres ce posaient des questions en la regardant du style :Qu'es-ce qu'elle fou ici.

-Tu cherches quelque chose ?

Elle se retourna et vit Pansy Parkinson

-Dra..Drago Malfoy

-Il est pas ici .

-Ah ..merci

-Je lui dirait que tu es passée.

Hermione se retourna un peu surprise de la gentillesse de Parkinson et sortie de la salle commune.

-Coucou ma jolie .

Mais trois Serpentards -Soûls- s'approchaient dangereusement d'elle .Elle accéléra le pas.

-Ba reste ici ma belle .

L'un des trois l'attrappa .

-Non ...Lâche m.. ...Hummm !Hummm !

Il avait plaqué sa main sur sa bouche

-Tsst tsss tssst ! crie pas chérie .

Il la bloqua contre le mur pendant que ses compatriotes tenant les bras de la jeune femme en la plaquant contre le mur.

Il s'attaqua à son cou en la touchant .

Hermione elle ,pleurait de peur et priait pour que quelqu'un arrive et stoppe tout ça .

Et soudain.

L'un deux tomba par terre .

L'autre aussi.

-Tienn !Drago ! Tu veux te joindre à nous ?

Mais la seule réponse fut une droite .

Drago le prit par le col et lui dit :

-Ne la touche plus jamais ! comprit sinon tu auras affaire à moi !elle ? C'est chasse gardée !

Il prit brusquement Hermione et lui fit un susçon dans le cou pour montrer sa propriété et entraina la née moldue vers les autres couloirs .

-Nan mais Granger qu'est-ce -qu'il ta prit !

Il la prit dans ses bras en voyant qu'elle pleurait .

-Il ...il a essayé de...

-Shhhhttt je suis là ..(1)

Drago savait se que ça faisait. Chez lui parfois il entendait des cris aigus qui provenaient de son cachot :c'était les mangemorts qui violaient des pauvres moldues et après les tuaient.

[25 minutes plustard ]

Ils avaient commencés leur ronde .Et soudain .Un bruit retentissa .

-Qui est là ? Fit Drago.

Et on entendit des pas .

-Bon tu vas là et je vais là !

Ils se séparèrent .Mais au moment ou Hermione était au milieu d'un coulour elle sentit quelque chose d'humide sur sa tête .Elle y posa son doigt :Du sang .

Taaadaaaaaaa

(1) Oui ,cette réplique vient de mon jeu préféré "The Last Of Us" quand Elie est sauvée de David par Joey ?

Sauf que dans le jeu on sait pas si elle veut dire "Il a essayé de me manger "ou "Il a essayé de me violer"

Alors des avis ?

Un like et Drago vous protègera

Bizz

WildPatronusxx


	18. Chapter 18

IF ONLY 19

Voila j'ai publié tout les chapitres que j'avais déjà publier sur facebook ? maintenant je vous donne rdv tout les vendredi soir pour un nouveau chapitre !

Chapitre 17 :Une soirée surveillée

Elle leva la tête :Une fouine blanche .Presque Blonde .Elle avait la gorge coupée et du sang tombait en quantité pour venir se poser sur la tête d' petit fil était accroché à une patte de la fouine et sur ce même fil pendait une enveloppe noire .

Elle la prit et pu lire :

"ÇA TE RAPPELLE PAS QUELQU'UN ?PEUT-ÊTRE CELUI QUE TU PELOTAIT ..."

Une fouine .Comme Drago en 4 ème Année .Attendez .Si s'était Drago sous forme de fou...

Non ,il avait osé tué Drago ...

Elle hurla .

Pleura

À genoux par terre avec le sang de la fouine qui lui coulait sur la tête.

3 minutes plus tard ,Rusard,Les préfets en chef et les préfets -dont Drago et Ron- étaient là.

-Mais qu'es-ce-qu'il se passe ici ?Pesta Rusard.

-Laissez ,fit Drago

Il s'avança vers elle

-Granger ?

Elle se retourna et il vit du sang sur son visage .

-GRANGER !

Pourquoi saignait-elle comme ça ?il prit son visage entre ses mains en ignorant le "Ne la touche pas ! " de Weasley derrière lui .

Il vit son visage remplit de larmes mélangé à du sang .

-Qui t'a fait ça !

-Tu es vivant ...vit elle faiblement

-Granger ...qui t'a fait ça !

Elle leva ses yeux et il vit le cadavre de la fouine .

Elle lui tendit un papier dont le blanc devenait rouge .Il sut de quoi il s'agissait .Une lettre .Encore une fois

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!Répondez !

Drago prit Hermione :Il passa un bras sous ses genoux et un autre derrière ses épaules .

-Malfoy !Lâche...

-TU M'IGNORE PENDANT DES SEMAINES ET TU PESTES PARCE QU'IL ME PORTE ?MÊLE TOI DE TA LAVANDE RONALD !

Drago fit un sourire sadique ,il profitait de se moment.

-Retournez à vos poste je m'occupe d'elle .

Ron était vert .

Mais avec ses hurlements Hermione avait réveillé tout le monde et tout les élèves étaient présents .

Les serpentards et les Gryffondors avaient un même regards de dégoût mais également d'inquiétude. Pourquoi Granger était elle dans cet état ?

Il la portait ,comme une princesse .

Elle ? On ne savait pas vraiment si elle était inconsciente ou pas ...mais au fond d'elle ,C'était les deux .

Elle voyait encore .Pensait encore .Mais son corps ne pouvait plus bouger .

Pourquoi ? À cause du choque ...

Arrivé dans la salle commune il la déposa dans une baignoire en prenant soin de fermer la porte à clé.

Il lava son visage couvert de sang .

Mais il vit que son corps l'était aussi .Alors il commença à enlever sa cravate mais la main d'Hermione le stoppa .

-Je peux encore faire ça seule .

Il sortit de la salle de bain .

Et commença à se poser des questions :Comment savait t-il ?

Pourquoi Granger avait-elle criée ? Sous le choque biensûr ...Mais non elle a déjà vu pire ! Il fallait vraiment qu'ils commencent à s'interroger sur une liste de suspect mais la vraie question était :Pourquoi s'est-il porté volontaire pour s'occuper d'elle ?

-Woho Malfoy ?

En revenant à ses esprits ,il comprit que Padma lui posait des questions et semblait en colère .

-Qu'es-ce que tu veux .

-Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ! Tu ...tu étais en Ronde avec Hermione ! Tu dois sans doute le savoir !Pourquoi lui as tu fais ça ?

Il alla vers un canapé mais elle lui attrapa le bras .

-Hee !

-Raaah ! Écoute moi bien Patil ! Je sais pas ce qu'elle a eut ni pourquoi elle a hurlée mais je dois te dire que ça te regarde pas ! Et dit à ta chère Lavande que c'est pas la peine qu'elle te prenne pour un Hibou pour faire ses potins à deux balles !

-Mais !

Trop c'était trop .

Il la prit en la poussant contre un mur.

-Lâche là !Fit Ernie

-Ta gueule ! Si tu insistes je pourrai très bien raconter à l'école ce que nous avons fait l'année dernière dans le placard à balais !

Elle baissa son regard .

-Bieeeen !fit il .

-Oh Et ,ce qu'il se passe dans cette pièce ,reste dans cette pièce .D'accord ? Tout ce que vous saurez sur Moi et Granger reste ici .Vous n'en parlez à Personne .Sinon ...Vous le regretterait .

Padma partie dans sa chambre avec Ernie .

Drago regarda l'horloge :01:10

Il était tard .

Il toqua à la porte de la salle de bain et entra en entendant un "entrez"

Il vit une Granger .Mais dans un bain .Elle avait les bras en dehors et les pieds dont on voyait les orteils.

Elle était nue mais son corps était caché par la couleur rouge qui venait du sang .

Mais le plus étrange c'est qu'elle n'avait honte de rien .

-Merci Mal..Drago,fit elle

Il leva un sourcil.

-Pour ce que tu as fait .

-Ah ! De rien ...je me suis dit que s'était mieux .

Mais bon ...maintenant beaucoup de gens pensent que c'est moi qui t'ai fais mal et n'on pas vu la fouine .

-Peu importe .

Il s'approcha d'elle en s'asseyant vers la baignoire .

-Comment ça ?

-Tant que les concernés sont satisfaits tout vas bien non ?

Elle lui prit la main.

Puis elle se leva .Se tourna .Il put voir un dos musclé .et prit une serviette pour caché son corps .

Elle était vraiment ...non ...non...NON NON NON'N ! Il se passait quoi là !

-Y'a un problème ? Fit elle .

-Heu ...je ...heum...dois partit à l'entraînement de Quidditch !

-Il est 1h20 du matin ...

-Oui ! Oho Blaise préfère ! C'est mieux pour ...les Cognards ...tout ça !après tout ...c'est le chef d'équipe !

-Mais je croyais que s'était toi ?

-oui ...non ...les deux ...bref ...A CIAO !

Et il partit .

-C'est sûrement les effets secondaires de la vue du Sang ...fit elle.

-SALLE COMMUNE DES -SERPENTARD-

Drago arrivait .Il vit que dans le salon ,personne était présent .Alors il alla vers la fenêtre ,l'ouvrit et passa par une trappe qui conduisait vers le lac noir et se retrouva à l'intérieur des profondeurs .

Il pouvait voir des Algues ,des sirènes et plusieurs autres créatures .

Les profondeurs étaient éclairés par la lune .

Il était bien là .Il pouvait réfléchir .

Il pensait à ce qui se passait en ce moment .Pourquoi quand Granger parlait à un garçon il le pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être jaloux ? Pourquoi avait-il besoin être près d'elle pour se sentir bien ? Bon elle était pas si belle que ça quand même ! Appart ...ses yeux ...son parfum ...ses cheveux ... Ses tâches de rousseur ...son tout ...

Il dégringolait !Il ne devait plus penser à elle ! Il avait une mission ! Mais bon ...il avait promit de l'aidé ...après si il l'aidait pour cette histoire d'Harcèlement elle pourrait peut-être l'aider pour sa mission .

Il sortit de l'eau .

Il pouvait voir que le ciel devenait de plus en plus orange et rose .L'aurore .

-Accio Balai !

Et son Nimbus 2001 vint à lui .

Il grimpa dessus et se dirigea vers sa chambre ,s'essuya et se coucha .

-LE LENDEMAIN (8h00)-

Hermione marchait dans la Grande Salle ,le regard baissé contre tout ceux des autres élèves qui se posaient des questions à propos des évènements de la veille.

-Ginny !Hermione se jeta dans les bras de sa meilleure amie .

-Hermione ! Tu n'as rien ? Je t'ai vue couverte de Sang hier !

-Oh ... Rien y avait une fouine qui était égorgée qui avait été collé au plafond .

-Une ..fouine ? Mais pourquoi ? Et tu pleurais non ?

-Ohh ...je suis pose que ...c'était une simple farce de Serpentard ! Mentit elle .Et tu sais que je suis attachée aux animaux .

-Et après ...

Elle n'avait pas continué sa phrase .Hermione la regarda dans ses yeux .

-Oui ?

-Malfoy ...il t'a porté ...

-Je sais ! Mais tu as vu bien pire que ça ! Tu étais là hier soir avant l'incident !

-Hein ?

-Quoi Hein ?

-Hier j'avais entraînement de Quidditch ! Je suis pas allé de voir !

-Mais si tu m'as ...

Elle avait comprit ...ce n'était pas Ginny hier soir ...mais son agresseur sous la forme de sa meilleure amie

...et c'était donc pour ça qu'elle avait mit sa main sur sa tête en faisant "Aie".

-Bon ce soir ya une soirée de y va ?

-D'accord .

Elle lui tira sur le bras pour se rapprocher de son oreille et pour lui souffler :

-Lavande emmène Ron.

-Quelques heures plus tard-

Hermione avait finit de se maquiller .Un peu de Blush .et voilà .Elle sortit .Elle avait une robe noire .

-Woow où tu vas comme ça ?

Elle leva les yeux .Malfoy .

-Slugorn organise une fête .

-Tu es ...

VOILAAAAAA

A vendredii prochain

Bisouuu !

WildPatronus xx


	19. Chapter 19

IF ONLY 20

Saluut

desoleee de pas avoir pu publier car j'étais au ski et les gens n'ont pas encore découvert internet :p

bref bon chapitre !

Chapitre 17 :La Soirée chez Slugorn

Hermione leva son regard tout en mettant ça boucle d'oreille .

-Oui ?Malfoy !

-Tu es vraiment ...Vraiment ...

-Si c'est encore un reproche c'est bon là j'ai pas besoin de tes remarques pour ..

-Belle .la coupa-t-il.

Elle releva son regard .Il avait dit belle ?

-Tu es sérieux ?

Oups !

-Non ,bah n'importe quoi ! Qui dirait que tu es belle ? N'importe quoi ! T'es super moche .Fit en commençant par se ronger les oncles

Hermione fronça les sourcils en se demandant pourquoi il changeait si vite d'avis et voulut lâcher quelque chose de désagréable à Drago mais l'ignora .

Elle lui passa devant sans lui jeter un seul regard et partit vers la porte .

-Ok alors règle numéro un,ne jamais parler à voie haute quand Granger est dans la pièce .Fit il.

Il fit interrompu par un hibou qui tapait sa tête contre la vitre en espérant rentrer .

Une lettre de menace ? Encore ? Non .C'était tout simplement Blaise.

"

Salut Drago,

Ce soir Slugorn organise une fête dans son bureau pour sélectionner les membres de son club .Comme on se voit pas souvent tu veux venir ?

C'est à 20h00

Blaise"

C'était tentant .Très tentant .Mais Drago pensait à sa mission et à sa famille .

Ce soir ,nuit blanche à la salle sur demande.

-Woooh Hermione ! Tu es magnifique ! Fit Ginny en la voyant descendre les marches .

-Merci Gin' , salua t-elle.

-Alors qui est là pour le moment ?

Fit Hermione en prenant place sur la table ronde.

-Ba ...Harry, Neville , ès y a que des Serpentard et des Serdaigle

-Oh d'accord.

-Bon je vais voir ce qu'il y a au buffet moi.

-D'accord !

Hermione prit place sur une chaise et observa les alentours du bureau :Des tables rondes éparpillées dans toute la salle. Des personnes étaient assises sur des tables et d'autres parlaient en se dirigeant vers les petits fours .

Mais elle se sentait observée .Par qui ? par quoi ? Elle ne le savait pas .Elle se retourna en faisant semblant de prendre une ,aller non pas ça oui voilà une cuillère et leva rapidement le regard pour le baisser immédiatement . Vers deux tables à gauche de la sienne elle pouvait voir certains Serpentard du club de Slug comme les deux jumelles Carow qu'elle trouvait très flippantes .Les Sœurs Greengrass ,Théodore Nott (1) ainsi que Blaise Zabini qui l'observait.

C'était donc lui .

Enfin où était Malfoy si lui était ici ?

-Puis-je ? Tonna une voix de jeune homme derrière elle .

Elle fut surprise de voir Cormac,en costume ,élégant lui demander de s'assoir à côté d'elle .

Mais elle fut également mal-à l'aise en voyant que Blaise la fixait toujours.

-Heu ...oui va-si vit elle .

Voyant qu'elle était toujours plantée debout elle prit place .Elle était vraiment figée .

-Tu as l'air vraiment tendue ce soir .Dit il en buvant son verre de Whisky.

-Pourquoi viens tu ?demanda-t-elle pour y aller droit au but (aller l'om!?)

Il reposa son verre .Tout en le tenant et en observant la décoration de la table ,l'air vide

-Tu sais ,j'aime pas vraiment me faire des ennemis ...

-Tu as insulté Ron ,le coupa t-elle

-Oui mais lui il t'a abandonné non ? Il ta blessé non ? Tu ne lui parle plus d'après mes sources !

-Je ...

-Hermione ,dit il en lui prenant la main et posant les deux mains sur la table .Il n'aurait même pas fait la même chose que toi .Tient regarde ! Toi tu as préféré ne plus être amie avec moi et rester amie avec lui alors qu'entre Lavande et toi lui ...

La elle avait la rage .On pouvait voir quelle se mordait la lèvre .Mais qu'elle conne ! Il avait totalement raison .Pourquoi devait t-elle se priver de Cormac parce qu'il n'avait pas respecté Ron ? Alors que lui même ne parlait plus à Hermione ?

Qu'il aille au Diable

Et en pensant...elle pourrait peut-être rester avec lui pour rendre jaloux Ron !

-Tu sais quoi Cormac ? Tu as raison !

Il la regarda avec un sourire pour la draguer -ce qui ne lui fit aucun effet -

-On va danser ?

-Avec plaisir !

Hermione prit la main de Cormac et alla danser avec lui.

Quelques mètres plus loin Ginny regardait Hermione en levant un sourcil.

Cormac avait insulté sa famille ! Elle pensait qu'elle ne lui parlait plus ?

Mais en pensait elle savait qu'Hermione ne devait pas se priver de quelque chose pour Ron ...

Elle finit par apprécier la scène en souriant .

Elle alla rejoindre la piste de danse avec Dean

Quand la chanson fut terminée Hermione alla chercher des petits fours avec Cormac qui la suivait comme un chien

Elle alla se ré-assoir à sa table .

Ginny et Dean la regardait bizarrement .

-Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça j'ai les dents qui se sont allongées ?

Ils tournèrent leurs regards vers la gauche pour lui faire signe de tourné la tête .

-Cormac !

Elle sursauta en voyant qu'il était assez proche d'elle ...

-Tu sais que t'es plutôt jolie Hermione ?

Là s'était le choque .À quoi il jouait ?

-Heu...heu ba ..heu merci !fit elle gênée

Elle fit qu'il commença à déplacer lentement sa main vers sa jambe .

Oh non !

Elle vit que Harry était avec Slugorn au loin .

Et elle se leva immédiatement pour aller le rejoindre .

-Harry !

Il marchait d'un pas rapide

Personne ne devait le voir .

Personne n'allait le voir

Ils étaient tous à cette fête

Il allait arrivé vers l'entrée de la salle .Il ferma les yeux ,et passa trois fois devant en ayant une idée fixe en tête .

Puis d'un seul coup .Il réouvrir les yeux et se retrouva dans la pièce .

Elle était comme d'habitude mais pour ne pas perdre son temps ,

Drago allait cherché un petit oiseau qui le regardait joyeusement .Pauvre petite chose.

Il chercha l'armoire et le glissa à l'intérieur pour ne pas avoir trop pitié.

-Avania Imperim Passus !

Et un bruit sourd retentit.

Il ouvrir la porte

Rien

-Avania Imperim Passus

Et un autre bruit sourd retentit

Son cœur battait rapidement .

Et si il échouait comme à son Habitude ? Que se passerait-il ?

Il allait mourir ...

Il ouvrit la porte et vit

Un petit oiseau qui vivait

Gravement blessé certe

Mais en vie. Il était pleins de plaies et déplumé .

-OUAIII !hurla Drago

Quel soulagement

Il pouvait enfin souffler

-Aller fait moi plaisir je te le paye !fit Cormac

-non ! Fit Hermione qui voyait presque flou et qui s'entait l'ivresse l'envahir...Ça suffit je crois que...

-Shhhh ! Non non je m'en occupe ,dit il avec une voit d'ivre

Et un autre verre de Whisky Pur feu arriva dans l'œsophage d'Hermione

Mais que se passait-il ?

Sa tête tournait...

Elle voyait flou

Ne sentait plus ses jambes

Risquait se s'écrouler

Mais d'un coup

Cormac la plaça doucement mais surement contre un mur en la tirant ...

Elle ne remarquait rien

Il huma son odeur (elle avait des pizzas sous les bras et puait l'alcool )

Ça s'entait mauvais mais ça l'attirait il

Lui fit un baiser dans le cou

Sous les yeux de Zabini & cie et Ginny,Harry et d'autres personnes...

Elle avait la nausée ...

Elle sentait quelque chose qui lui suçait la peau...

-Hum... Mais qu'es-ce que...

Elle réussit à poussé Cormac avant de s'éffondrer par terre.

-HERMIONE ! Pousse toi toi !fit Harry

-Oh mon Dieu ! Fit Ginny en se précipitant sur elle

Les Gryffondors allèrent voir la Lionne

-Ça va tu m'entends ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux faiblement .

Mais elle avait le teint vert

Elle se releva avec ses amis .

Mr Slugorn-qui ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait - se leva et alla voir

Il s'approcha et en voyant que beaucoup d'élèves formaient un rond autour d'Hermione allongée par terre recula discrètement

-Bon ..je ...j'ai beaucoup sommeil

Je ...on m'appelle !

Et alla rejoindre ses appartements

1 h

2h

3h

3h45

Il était 3h 45 , ça faisait presque 8 heures maintenant que Drago travaillait dans la salle sur demande sans relâche

8 heures qu'il luttait contre le sommeil

8 heures qu'il essayait de garder espoir en pensant réussir la tâche et en pensant à sa famille

8 heures qu'il se retenait d'aller à cette soirée

8 heures qu'il essayait de réparer cette armoire maudite ...

S'en était trop

Il suait, était mort de jalousie,d'inquiétude et de fatigue

Il avait encore une fois essayé avec les oiseaux ,Ils revenaient toujours gravement blessés même parfois presque morts ...

Il demanda une horloge

-Une Horloge !

Et l'objet lui indiqua l'heure

Non ... Il avait également faim

Soif

Chaud

Sommeil

Peur

Sommeil

Sommeil

Som...

Elle ouvrit les yeux :Elle était dans son lit ,toute habillée

Et elle avait un mal de tête terrible

Et son estomac criait

Elle voulait vomir

Elle se leva en une seconde et se dirigea vers les toilettes pour vomir

-BUUUUUUUURERRRRRGG

Elle vomissait sa vie

Après quelques minutes elle eut finit de vomir

Elle se leva vers le lavabo en prenant soin de s'essuyer

-Mouai ,se dit elle, il est l'heure de nettoyer tout ça

Elle fit glisser sa robe

Prit soin de défaire sa petite coiffure et alla dans la douche

Le soleil tapait contre les carreaux apparement non visible de l'extérieur du château .Les meubles commençaient a s'éclairer.

La lumière du jour brûlait les paupières de Drago

Et oui ,l'adolescent s'était endormit dans la salle sans faire attention

Il puait ,il avait dormit dans la sueur

Il ne paniquait plus à l'idée de réussir ou pas sa mission

Si il la réussissait il serait saint et sauf

Sinon il mourrait

Mais biensûr sans sa famille car son père était un des plus fidèle du Lord

Enfin ce n'était qu'une supposition.

Il se leva ,recouvrit l'armoire de son drap pour la cachée et quitta la pièce

Vers son dortoir.

Elle éteignit le jet d'eau chaude qui coulait sur sa peau et sortit de sa douche.

Elle mit une serviette autour de son corps et une autour de ses cheveux.

Mais elle aperçu une énorme tâche noire au niveau de son cou,

Mais s'était quoi ? De qui ?

Elle essayait de se rappeler mais en vain

Elle était perturbée par ce suçon ...

Elle prit un coton et se démaquilla les yeux .

Et soudain la porte s'ouvrit en une seconde

-AHHH !

S'était seulement Malfoy

-Tu peux pas ouvrit plus doucement ?

Il fit un sourire narquois en voyant qu'elle avait une tête de gueule de bois

-Tu as bu hier soir Grangie ?dit il en s'avançant doucement d'elle

-Non ... Mentait-elle en reculant

-Si si,dit il en s'avançant encore plus

Elle se retrouva bloquée contre le mur

Il huma son haleine

-Tu sens le Whisky et ...qui t'a fait ça !

Elle avait eut un haut-le-cœur en reniflant celle du blond

Il puait

-Baaaaaa

Elle le repoussa et sortit de la pièce

-Prend une douche !

Il s'auto renifla :Pas faux ,pensa t-il en déboutonnant sa chemise pour se laver

Hermione pendant se temps s'était habiller et s'apprêtait à aller déjeuner dans La Grande Salle.

Elle prit un livre qu'elle trouva dans la bibliothèque au hasard et le dévora sur le chemin.

S'était un roman épique ,un roman d'aventure et de suspense .Tout ce que Hermione aimait !

Elle traversa le château la tête dans son bouquin et soudain

POUF

Hermione faillit perdre l'équilibre mais réussit a se rattraper ET a rattraper son livre dont elle ignorait encore le nom.

Elle se retourna pour voir la provocation de cette bousculade et les dégâts.

S'était un petit garçon blond aux yeux bleus de la maison Gryffondor qui était tombé par Terre. Il avait la tête plutôt ronde et semblait perdu

En tant que Préfète ,elle se rapprocha de lui en lui tendant la main.

-Ohh ! Excuse moi je ne regardais pas où j'allais !

Il ne répondit pas ...il avait l'air timide

Il prit la main d'Hermione après l'avoir fixée .

Hermione s'accroupia pour être à sa hauteur.

-Tu n'as rien de cassé ?

-Non merci ...je heu... Suis désolé ..

Hermione fit un petit sourire en voyant à quel point il était mignon

-C'est pas grave c'est de la faute de toute façon !tu t'appelles ?

-Jack Duncan

-Ok Jack moi je suis Hermione la préfète de Gryffondor ! La même maison que la tienne et la meilleure de toute ! Fit elle en faisant un clin d'oeil qui fit rire le petit,si tu as besoin d'aide tu m'appelles d'accord ?

-Ok

-Jack ! On te cherchait partout t'étais où ?fit des voix derrières qui appartenaient à celles des amis de Jack

-Heuu nul part j'arrive les gars ! au revoir Hermione

-Bye !

Elle regarda le petit partir,elle aimait tant les enfants ...

Le temps avançait

Elle ramassa son livre et reprit son chemin

En arrivant vers la grande salle elle ne remarqua pas que presque tout les regards étaient posés sur elle

Des regards étonnés

Elle alla s'assoir ,prit des œufs brouillés et du thé vert .

-HERMIONE !

Ginny Weasley courait dans la Grande Salle vers Hermione et la prit dans ses bras comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis 10 ans

-ÇAVA ? TA RIEN ?ohhhh

-Gin..ginny je suis pas encore sourde épargne mes tympans !

-Désolé. Mione on s'inquiétait trop ! T'es tombé par terre on t'a ramenée j'ai cru que t'étais morte !

-J'ai juste bu quelques verres !

-Oui enfin Cormac t'avait un peu aider !

-De quoi ?

Elle essayait de se re-rappeler encore

-Hermione ?

Sa meilleure amie la regardait bizarrement

-T'es sérieuse ?

-Mais de quoi tu parles !

-La soirée chez Slugorn !

-Hein ?

-Hermione ! Enfin !

Soudain ,elle se souvenue d'un moment

Elle avait une robe noire avec des dentelles sur les manches

Avait finit de se maquiller et se regardait dans un miroir

Elle se souvint que Malfoy lui avait dit qu'elle était belle et qu'après elle était aller à une soirée

VOILAAA

des avis ?

Un review et Drago vous complimentera

bisouuuu

WildPatronusxx


	20. Chapter 20

Coucoi tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien ...bon ...désolé mais ce chapitre ne sera pas un nouveau chapitre...déjà je voudrai m'excuser car j'ai dit que j'allais publier toutes les semaines ...mais en vrai c'est pas possible ...

1) je travaille beaucoup en ce moment

2) il faut du temps pour écrire

3) j'ai une vie

bon ...ensuite ...je vais reprendre tout à zéro ...pas le contexte mais je vais reprendre ce que j'ai écrit

j'ai remarqué que plusieurs chapitres ne s'étaient pas publiés comme le chapitre 2 ...ca fait un gros écar entre le 1 et le je vais mieux écrire en corrigeant les fautes et tout .mais là vous allez me dire mais wtf ! Tu les a copier collés non ? Ba justement le problème c'est que j'ai dû réinisialiser mon téléphhone là où yavais touuuuuttt

voila encore désolé...

maintenant je vous demande :vous voulez que je publie les chapitres sachant qu'ils sont très différents ou que je les publis une fois que je les auraient modifiés jusqu'au chapitre 18 ?

ps : je vais supprimer cette histoire

merci et encore désolé ! Et stp repondez à la question !


End file.
